Mennyből az angyal
by Heathrow
Summary: "Mikor meghallod azt a két szót, és meglátod a zöld fényt, azt gondolod: ó, igen. Most meghalok. Tévedés. Az Élet csak ekkor kezdődik el igazán..."   Nem túlságosan Rowling-hű írás  azért persze a jogok a szerzőnénit illetik .
1. Bevezetés

Bevezetés

- Avada Kedavra!  
>Nem féltem. Ekkor már nem.<br>Gyáva voltam, mikor elmenekültem a harctól, mikor elbújtam, mikor minden neszről azt hittem, maga a Végzet, mikor tétlenül néztem mások szenvedését... igen, akkor rettegtem. Utáltam magamat, de ez cseppet sem könnyített a lelkemen. Szerencsére. Akkor csak még jobban gyűlöltem volna azt a szerencsétlen lényt, aki vagyok. Ördögi kör. Űzött volna, míg bele nem őrülök, és rosszabb leszek... rosszabb, mint egy kívülálló. Egy kívülálló, aki nyakig benne kéne legyen, ha nem futna el. Aki sírt, mint egy kisgyerek, mert öltek körülötte, de nem tett semmit.  
>Borzalmas. Azt hiszem, ezért is kellett meghalnom. Mert ilyennek születtem. Elhittem, hogy bátor vagyok, de mikor bizonyítani kellett volna, meghátráltam. Bármit is képzeltem magamról, összeomlott. Felismertem egy szánalmas szellemet. Nem tudtam már, mit higgyek. Létezik Sors? Létezik Végzet? Jövő? Élet? Számomra mi él és mi halott? Mi vagyok? Mit látok, ha tükörbe nézek? Mit látok, ha meghalok? Mit mondok, ha megkérdezik: ki vagyok?<br>Legalább egy kérdésem választ kaptam. Megosztom ezt másokkal is, bár teljesen sablonos a dolog.  
>Először egy zöld villanás, aztán sötétség. Egy alagút, ami egyszerre mély és magas, ahol felfelé zuhansz, lefelé repülsz, ami széles, de alig férsz el, ahol a végtelent is elérnéd, olyan tágas... Nem tudom, milyen érzés. Különös. Az ember azt kívánja, legyen vége, de azt is, hogy most már örökre ez maradjon. Hihetetlen élmény.<br>Emlékszem, száguldásom alatt gondolkoztam. Ha van Sors és Végzet, engem elért mindkettő. Újabb válasz egy (illetve kettő) nagy kérdésre.  
>Nem hittem, hogy véletlenül történt volna minden pont úgy. Az a halálfaló, aki a legnagyobb féreg mind közül, aki pont olyan gyáva, mint én... igen, AZ a halálfaló pálcát fogott rám. Megölt. Ennyit jelentettem. Valaki, akit még a gyávák gyávája is képes meggyilkolni. Mert annyit sem számít, annyira nem kell tartani tőle. Megvédje valaki más életét? Abszurdum.<br>Egymásra néztünk. A vállunk összeért, riadtan kaptuk a másikra a tekintetünket... Vége. Valakinek ott vége lesz. Tudtuk. Pálcát emeltünk. Ő határozottan, de remegve. Én alig, mint aki semmit sem ért. Talán tényleg nem fogtam fel. Néha szokatlanul lassan járt az agyam. Főleg, mikor helyesen kellett dönteni. Ha van valaki mellettem, aki fogja a kezem...  
>Sose volt őrzőangyalom. Egy angyal, aki puha szárnyával betakar, megóv, védelmez, és közben tanít. Mit hogyan tegyél. Jó vagy rossz legyél? Félj vagy merj? Aggódik érted. Fontos vagy számára. Egy munka, de fontos munka.<br>Mély levegőt vett.  
>Abban a pillanatban nem tudtam, mit gondoljak. Nem volt bennem semmi. Mintha átrohant volna rajtam minden érzelem, elefántcsordaként eltaposva, és én ott maradtam a földön. Üresen. Egy baba. Aki nem érez, hiszen belülről kong. Nincs szíve. Nincs esze. Nincs vére. Nincs lelke. Csak egy héj.<br>Végül kimondta. A hangsúlyt kellett volna figyelnem, mennyire nehezen mondja ki, még akkor is, ha rólam van szó. Ám másra gondoltam. Egy képet kerestem, valamit, amit utoljára szeretnék látni. Egy arcot. Egy csoportot. Vagy csupán egy szót. Egy mondatot. Valamit, amit hallottam, és utoljára még visszhangozhat a fejemben. Valamit, ami bizonyítja, hogy nem volt kár élnem. Talán mégis használtam a világnak. Elbújtam, gyáván, egy árnyékban élt véget az életem... de előtte kellett legyen valami... egy apróság...  
>Nem találtam. Utolsó gondolatom, hogy nem gondolok semmire. Életemben először történt meg velem ilyen. Aztán átbuktam egy sötét folyosóra. Én is csak ember volt, én is csak meghalok, most minden kérdésemre megkapom majd a választ...<br>Aztán csak száguldottam, és senki sem sietett bármit is közölni velem. Nem tudom, mi a szokás ilyenkor, de ez zavart. Ráadásul kényelmetlenül éreztem magam, amiért teljesen természetellenesen viselkedem (illetve inkább gondolkozom), mikor épp erőszakos halált halok. Saját illúzióimat romboltam, bármily képtelenül is hangzik.  
>Végül megláttam a fényt, ami tényleg létezik. Megkönnyebbültem. Vége az utazásnak, valami vár, legyen az bármilyen is, onnan már nincs hova mennem. Várt már a hely, ahol örökre ott maradhatok. Nem kell bujkálni, félni, pálcát fogni... Nincs halálos átok, mert nem lehet...<br>Mikor átléptem, egy pillanatig azt hittem, magam is a fény része leszek. Feloldódom benne. Eggyé válok a Megtestesült Semmivel.  
>Aztán ez megszűnt, és én végre megérkeztem.<p> 


	2. Iktatószáma: 139785

- Üdv idefent!  
>- Hol vagyok?<br>- Nálunk.  
>Elkerekedett a szemem. Úgy álltam a Végtelen nagy fehérségében, mint valami óriási bárányfelhőn. Bárhova néztem, mindig ugyanazt láttam, mégis máshogy. Hihetetlen, de a fehérnek is vannak különböző árnyalatai, tud gömbölyödni, szögletesedni a tér, anélkül, hogy igazán megváltozna. Borzongató volt a felismerés. Aprónak éreztem magam, jelentéktelennek, szürke kisegérnek. Egy kisdiáknak, aki nem tudja a választ, kínlódik, hogy mégis kisüssön valami okosat, miközben kíméletlenül és hidegen figyeli a tanár a szenvedését. Pont így toporogtam a fehér egyetlen változatos pontja, egy ódon, hatalmas asztal előtt. Pedig a mögötte ülő öregúr kimondottan nyájasnak tűnt, noha egyetlen kérdésemre nem túl kielégítő választ adott.<br>- Ne félj!  
>Ki akart félni? Már időtlen idők óta hiányzik belőlem ez az érzés. Sőt, minden érzés kiveszett belőlem. Engedjenek vissza! Meg akarom keresni az érzéseimet!<br>- Jó helyre kerültél.  
>Az igazság az, hogy ez mindig nézőpont kérdése. Mármint nem volt semmi kifogásom ellene, tényleg jónak tűnt, de akkor is... Azért, mert azt mondják, nem feltétlenül van úgy. Sőt. Néha talán neked az a rossz. Mondjak példát? Honnan jöttem? Pontosan abból a világból, ahol Voldemort hatalmat akart, és ezért most szenved mindenki. Vagy halott. Mint én.<br>Tényleg nem féltem. Voldemort... Halott... Régebben a gondolatától is megborzongtam. Kimondani?  
><em>Halott, mert Voldemort megölte.<em>  
>Nem. Nem lehet dobálni ezeket a szavakat. Nem szabad. Nem, soha...<br>- Kedvesem, ez itt a Mennyország.  
>Elbámultam.<br>_Mit keresek én itt? Meghaltál. Megöltek. Emlékszel? Féltél, elbújtál, megtaláltak, meghaltál. Dereng már?_  
>- Egyetlen apró bökkenő van...<br>Felsóhajtottam. Rezignáltan gondoltam arra, hogy egy ilyen bevezető után mindjárt lelöknek a Pokolba. Nem riasztott a gondolat. Még mindig nem. Inkább fárasztott, hogy a halál után is ennyi gubanc van.  
>- Életed utolsó óráiban felrúgtad a rólad kialakult képet, amely hűen mutatta a Te belső világodat. Ez igen meggondolatlan dolog volt.<br>Felvontam a szemöldökömet, de nem szóltam közbe. Nekem sem tetszett a viselkedésem. Felrúgni egy képet? Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy nem csak elképzeltem magamat... Nagyon nem.  
><em>Mindig azt láttad, akit akartál. Belenéztél a tükörbe, és üresen mosolyogtál.<br>Miért nem úgy szép az ember, ahogy a lelke? Mi volna, ha mindenki külseje megmutatná azt az úgynevezett belső világot? Vajon úgy festenénk, mint Voldemort? Vagy akadnának tündöklők?_  
>- Persze nem helyrehozhatatlan hiba. Elmondom, mit kell tenned, és aztán szépen megcsinálod!<br>Ezen a ponton szakadt el a cérna. Nem akartam, hogy óvodásként kezeljenek.  
>- Nem ismeri maga Albus Dumbledore-t?<br>Csak úgy jött a kérdés. Talán mert annyira hasonlított rá. Hosszú, ősz szakáll... Örökifjú derű... A szemük... A szemük az különbözött. Ez a szempár éjfeketén csillogott, mint a gyönyörű, bársonyos égbolt éjjel.  
>Nem válaszolt. Mosolygott.<br>- Mi ez a hely? Jó, azt értem, hogy a Mennyország, de hol van innen mindenki?  
>- Ez még csupán a kapu.<br>- Ahol épp nem a legjobban áll a szénám.  
>- Nincs az rosszul, de helyre kéne hozni.<br>- Szerintem ráérek. Mielőtt elkezdené a hibáimat foltozgatni, elárulná, kicsoda ön? Miért ül itt a kapuban, és fogadja az érkezőket?  
>- Azt kérdezed, ki vagyok? Nem tudom, mit mondjak. A nevemet firtatod? A múltamat? Hogyan haltam? Milyen volt az életem? Mit szeretnél tudni? Mindent, igaz? Nem érdekel, mi lesz veled, mert úgy gondolod, ráérsz. Hidd el, sokáig itt ácsorogni unalmas lesz neked!<br>- Szóval nem mondja el. Azért... azért majd egyszer igen?  
>- Rendben van. Egyszer elmondom majd a történetemet, de előbb a tiédnek nézzünk utána!<br>Beletörődtem, hogy nem akar beszélni. Talán nem akadt még olyan, aki a múltja felől érdeklődött volna. Ki tudja, mióta ül itt? Vajon a Mennyben van műszakváltás?  
>- Őrangyal leszel.<br>- Micsoda?  
>Én? Mint őrangyal? Képtelenül hangzott. A saját életemet nem tudtam megvédeni.<br>_Majd másét. Ne csak magaddal törődj! Figyelj! Láss! Érezz! Vigyázz jobban, mint a saját életedre!_  
>- Hamarosan visszamész a Földre, de már nem élő emberként. Nem mondom el, ki az a személy, akit védelmezned kell. A Te feladatod lesz ezt kideríteni. Szabadon mozoghatsz, senki nem fog látni... kivéve Őt. Természetesen azt, hogy valaha is megpillantson, kerüld! – szünetet tartott. - Több vagy, mint egy szellem, de több-e, mint egy élő? Majd elválik.<br>- Angyal... – ízlelgettem a szót. Furcsán, hidegen csengett a számból. Nem tudtam elképzelni magam, amint fényes szárnyaimat kitárva, földöntúli erőimet bevetve megmentem valakinek az életét.  
>- Pontosan. Iktatószámod: 139785.<br>- Iktatószám?  
>- Van neved, igaz. Van múltad, igaz. Ám alig érsz le az emberek közé, lassan mindent el fogsz felejteni. Végül semmiféle emléked nem marad. Tökéletes angyal leszel.<br>_Semmi sem tökéletes.  
>Nem, a Földön tényleg nem. Egy angyal...<br>Egy angyal sem.  
>Senki sem.<em>  
>- Ennyi?<br>- Igen. Azt hiszem, gyakorlatban jobban tanul az ember.  
>- Mi lesz, ha meghal? Hová kerül? És én hová kerülök?<br>- Nem fog meghalni.  
>Tovább akartam vitatkozni, de egyetlen pillantással elhallgattatott.<br>_Hit.  
>Hinned kell magadban. Hinni kell, hogy sikerül. Higgy!<br>Különben elbuksz...  
>Bukott angyal.<br>Hallottad már?_  
>- Itt az idő. Indulj! Nem érdemes tovább várnod.<br>Biztatóan rám mosolygott.  
>Nem viszonoztam. Csak arra tudtam gondolni, hogy lám, nem minden angyal szőke, kékszemű és ragyogó. Talán épp a fordítottja.<br>- Isten veled!  
><em>Veled? Vagy ellened?<em>  
>Éreztem, hogy a hatalmas fehérség elvakít, előrebukok, hátraesem, és újrakezdődik a repülés. Az út, amin csak az imént jöttem, most visszavisz.<br>Mégis, minden más lesz.  
>Semmi sem marad ugyanúgy.<br>Vajon milyen holtan élni?


	3. Újra

Ugyanoda érkeztem vissza, de már minden más volt.  
>Csend ült Roxmortson, halotti csend. A ládákból, amik mögött nem is olyan rég gyáván elrejtőztem, nem maradt más, csak egy kupac hamu. A hátamat akkor Madam Puddifoot kávéházának döntötte, támasztottam a falat. Visszatérésemkor törmelék borította a földet. Az épületet teljesen lerombolták. Tökéletes munkát végeztek. A legnagyobb darab is csak alig akkora volt, mint az öklöm. Szórakozottan rugdostam félre egy cserepet.<br>_Rúgás. Nem vagy szellem. Nem suhan át rajta a lábad. Szilárd vagy, és mégis... Tudod. Mintha itt se lennél._  
>Mintha nem is élnék.<br>_Azért, mert már nem is élsz..._  
>Ráérősen járkáltam a romhalmaz körül. Nem tudtam, ráérek-e. Nem tudhattam, ki a védencem. Tehát nem tudtam, mi történik vele. Abban a pillanatban akár halálra is kínozhatták volna. Nem tehettem semmit. Mágikusan vonzott magához az a hely, amiből semmi sem maradt, aminek árnyékában ott voltam én is... ahol életem utolsó pillanatait eltöltöttem... Előbb én váltam semmivé, aztán a kávéház is.<br>Azt hiszem, ezt hívják úgy: tökéletes megsemmisülés.  
>Emléket se hagytak nekem. Még a „Lány, Aki a Szerelmesek Kávéházának Tövében Halt Meg" sem lehetek.<br>_Jól látod. A múltban nincs helyed. Egy út áll előtted: végezni a feladatodat._  
>Váratlanul észrevettem valamit a földön. Tenyérnyi kék foltocska virított ki a törmelék közül. A sok szürkeségben némi szín... Felvettem. Miért ne? Egy csésze. Volt. Most már csak ez az egy darabja maradt meg, a többi része valószínűleg finom porként szitálta be a környéket. Madam Puddifoot készlete örökre megsemmisült – bár szerintem ez zavarta a legkevésbé.<br>_Téged viszont nagyon zavarhatna  
>...hogy nem tudod, kit keresel,<br>...hogy nem tudod, mit keresel,  
>...hogy nem tudod, mi van...<em>  
>Nem is akartam tudni. Nem akartam tudni, hányan haltak meg. Senkivel sem találkoztam, az igaz, de ez nem jelentett semmit se. Az égvilágon semmit. Be se tettem a lábamat a Mennybe, nem csoda, hogy még véletlenül sem futottam össze senkivel. Sok időt jósoltam magamnak, amíg újra megkörnyékezem azt a helyet, tehát spekulálással, égi számításokkal nem jutottam volna előbbre.<br>_Mi van, ha ez egy csel? Egy büntetés. Soha nem jutsz be a Mennybe, csak ámítanak, de örökre itt ragadtál. Te vagy a tökéletes Senki. Nem egy angyal._  
>Ez nem vall a Mennyre. Nem, ilyen gonosz, aljas, kegyetlen húzás semmiképp. Szó nélkül a Pokolba löktek volna, ha úgy gondolják, vagy nem tudom, hova. Nem alkalmaztak volna ilyen kacifántos megoldásokat. Minek? Heccelni a szerencsétlent, aki örökre kapun kívül ragadt?<br>_Most áltatod magad?_  
>Nem. Rengeteg dologban tudtam becsapni magamat, a lehető legelképesztőbb módokon, de nem akármiben.<br>Elindultam az utcán, zsebembe süllyesztve a csésze maradványát. Kihalt és néptelen.  
><em>Mintha halott lenne.<em>  
>Arra gondoltam, hogy kár erőlködni, mehetek akár az út közepén is, nem látnak, nem hallanak, nem létezem. Csupán egyetlen valaki számára, neki se teljesen, ám az ő kilétéről még fogalmam sincs. Nagyot nézne, ha megpillantana, feltéve, ha értesült már a halál híremről. Úgy spekuláltam, több idő telt el iktatásom közben, mint hittem volna. Mikor legutoljára lent jártam, tombolt a harc, most pedig sehol senki nem mutatkozott. Egy csatát nem lehet elvágni.<br>Aztán arra gondoltam, hogy bármikor szembe jöhet valaki, talán pont erre vetődik az emberem, nem lenne jó összefutni. Igyekeztem tehát úgy haladni, hogy lehetőleg csak az vegyen észre, aki engem keres. Már pedig ennek a valószínűsége egyenlő a nullával, hiszen mi dolga lenne bárkinek is egy hullával?  
><em>Ez morbid volt.<em>  
>Hangokat hallottam. Igazi, emberi hangokat. Ráadásul ismerőseket. Feszülten fülelni kezdtem, lapultam, vártam. Viszont nem lélegeztem. Legalábbis nem tűnt volna fel, ha nem veszek levegőt. Hiszen nem volt már rá szükségem. Bennem maradt az életemből, de gyakorlatilag feleslegesen.<br>Nem mertem megtapintani, dobog-e a szívem. Tudtam, sejtettem, éreztem az igazságot, de megfogni, rádöbbeni borzalmas lett volna... Úgy döntöttem, egyelőre nem szembesülök az üres mellkas megrázó élményével. Nem éreztem magam felkészültnek. Tudtam, hogy halott vagyok. Tudtam, hogy végem. Tudtam mindent. Ilyen módon azonban megérteni nem akartam. Nem bírtam volna.  
>A hangok közeledtek. Egyre élénkebbek lettek, mintha vitatkoztak volna vagy nem tudom... Nem akartam érteni, amit mondanak. Nem érdekelt. Tudni akartam, kik ők. Mást semmit.<br>_Vagy mindent?_  
>Ha nagyon füleltem, hallottam a lépteiket. Ahogy kopognak a köveken. Elképzeltem, ahogy lépnek. Három személy... Két fiú, egy lány... Fiatalok még... Ismerem őket...<br>Egy hatalmas faláda mögé kuporodtam le, és számoltam a másodperceket. Vártam, hogy beforduljanak végre, és én lássak. Izgalmas játék volt, tippelni, kik azok, mikor érnek végre ide...  
>Harry Potter, Hermione Granger és Neville Longbottom.<br>Három. Stimmel. Két fiú, egy lány. Helyes. Fiatalok. Talált. Ismerem őket. Minden klappolt.  
>Még eggyel több valami is. Amire nem számítottam.<br>Ahogy megláttam őket, tudtam, ki az én emberem...


	4. Angel in blue jeans

_Öregem, az angyalod a Földön él,  
>Nagy vagány a kicsi, semmitől se fél.<br>Nem tudom, jó vagy rossz most ez az ügy neked...?  
>Mondd csak, fiú! Nem félted az életed?<br>Jó szándékú, de ügyetlen, esetlen,  
>Sokszor nagyon lökött, kissé eszetlen.<br>Az imént majdnem szívrohamot kapott  
>A ténytől, hogy a szíve már nem dobog.<br>Mentek, ha a küldetést elbaltázza:  
>Ő a Pokolba, Te a Mennyországba.<em>

Kétségeim voltak a sikeremet illetően. Az igazság az, hogy nem csak egy oldala van a dolognak. Sok múlik azon, mennyire képes bajba keveredni a védenc. Legyen bármilyen ügyes, jó, tehetséges.  
>Neville-től nem reméltem túl sok könnyebbséget. Nem vártam, hogy ne harcoljon. Tudtam, hogy a balfácán, duci kisfiú már a múlté. Ez azonban nem jelentett semmit. Ettől még ugyanúgy kitörhette a nyakát egy olyan világban, ahol halálfalók osztják... na, nem az észt, hanem az átkokat. Főleg azokat, amik tiltottak.<br>Komolyan, látott már valaki olyan halálfalót, aki valami kevésbé súlyos, gyengéden elkábító átkot használt? Kizárt.  
>A célszemély Roxmortsban járkált, amikor semmi keresni valója nem volt ott. Elindultam velük párhuzamosan, hajlongva, rejtőzködve, nehogy felfedezzenek. Két személynél ez eleve esélytelen és kizárt, a harmadik viszont bőven elég.<br>A nagy lopakodásban egyszer egy tócsában volt alkalmam térdtől lefelé megszemlélni magamat. Kopott farmer és koszos tornacipő. Vagyis az öltözékem fikarcnyit sem változott.  
>Ez megnyugtatott. Mármint a tudat, hogy nem egy idétlen, fehér hálóingben, mezítláb kell rohangálnom. Ha lenne hozzá hatalmam, minden szőke, cukorfalat, szárnyas angyal ábrázolását betiltanám. Borzasztóan nyomasztó érzés attól rettegni, hogy esetleg Te is úgy nézel ki.<br>Oké, egy farmeros angyal kissé talán merész, de nem szándékoztam felújítani a ruhatáramat.

_„She's Venus in blue jeans  
>Mona Lisa with a ponytail<em>

My Venus in blue jeans  
>Is the Cinderella I adore<br>She's my very special angel too  
>A fairy tale come true"<p>

Tökéletesen lekötött a külsőmön való morfondírozás, így továbbra sem figyeltem a beszélgetésükre. Egyetlen betű nem maradt meg az emlékezetemben. Tehát ott áll előttem nagy betűkkel a kérdés: MIT KERESNEK ITT?  
><em>...és hogyan fogom biztonságos helyre vinni?<em>  
>Pár lépés múlva megkaptam a választ. Szó szerint belebotlottam.<br>Számra kellett tapasztanom a kezemet, ha nem akartam a lebukást kockáztatni. Aztán össze kellett szednem minden lelki erőmet, hogy ne ugorjak fejjel a falnak.  
>Egy hulla a lábam előtt. Egy halott. Akire majdnem rátapostam.<br>Tehát áldozatok kerestek, hogy el lehessen temetni őket. Zseniális. Vajon olyan is megfelelt volna nekik, akin egy cipőnyom éktelenkedik? Már amennyiben hagyok bármiféle nyomot, ami nem valószínű...  
><em>Fel kell hívnia figyelmet!<br>Gyors eltűnéshez nagy botrány szükséges._  
>Persze, a dolgok sosem ennyire egyszerűek.<br>Hogyan hívjam fel a figyelmet, amikor kettőnek nem létezem, egynek pedig nem szabad léteznem?  
>Megoldottam.<br>Hihetetlenül egyszerűen.  
>Fájó búcsút vettem tőle, aztán magasan a fejem fölé emeltem a csészedarabkát. Teljes erőmből vágtam oda, hogy a lehető legnagyobb csattanás kísérje produkciómat. Nem mondhatom, hogy nem végeztem alapos munkát. Szinte atomjaira darabolódott.<br>Észlelték.  
>Tehát másodperceim maradtak arra, hogy eltűnjek, mielőtt engem is észlelnek.<br>Egy merész, hátrafelé irányzott ugrással bevetettem magam... először is egy kupac sáros levélbe... aztán félig kúszva, félig csúszva biztonságba kerültem egy beazonosíthatatlan tárgy mögött.  
>- Christine...<br>Hát persze. Meg se néztem szerencsétlent, de Hermione hangja felébresztett. Hát persze.  
>Christine Ferris. A Mézeskalács irigyelt tündérkéje. A Roxfort minden diákja sárgult, mikor meglátta a kislányt, akinek a nagyszülei az egyik legnépszerűbb bolt tulajdonosai. Ráadásul a bájos ötéves már hónapok óta náluk töltötte az időt. Nálunk – vagyis egy karnyújtásnyira az édességektől.<br>Aranyos volt, barátkozó, kíváncsi... Mi értelme van megölni egy kisgyereket? Nem hiszem, hogy a nagyszülők bármi veszélyt jelentettek volna a halálfalókra. Egy idős házaspár, akik sosem vadásztak fekete mágusokra?  
><em>Hacsak nem a szülők...<br>Ha a lány árva volt..._  
>Csak egy gyerek volt. Senkinek sem ártott. Húsz év múlva, ha megéri a felnőttkorát, talán már nem lett volna kiken bosszút állni.<br>De nem hagyták, hogy felnőjön.  
>Ehhez nem volt joguk!<br>_És téged megölni? Ahhoz volt joguk?_  
>Az nem érdekes...<br>„- Ne küldjétek le! Tartsátok fent, engedjétek a szülei mellé! Ne bízzátok meg felügyelettel! Biztos nem követett el hibát. Ha mégis, én felvállalom helyette... de most már hagyjátok békén!" – könyörögtem, valahova fel, ahol a Mennyországot sejtettem. Reméltem, hogy hallják.  
>- Vigyük fel! – Neville rekedtes, náthásnak ható hangja kijózanított. Tehát menni akartak. Vagyis nekem is mennem kell. Megéreztem, hogy ki az én emberem, nem szabadott szem elől tévesztenem. – Gyere, Hermione! Menjünk Harry!<br>Szinte láttam a könnyeiket.  
><em>Az angyalok tudnak sírni?<em>  
>Megtapintottam az arcomat. Száraz volt. A sírás egyszer sem fojtogatott, bármire gondoltam. A könnyem sem csordult ki. Se egy jel, se egy nyom. Semmi.<br>Az angyalok nem tudnak sírni.  
>- Várjatok! Mi adhatta azt a zajt, amire felfigyeltünk? Talán halálfalók vannak még a közelben... – Harry Potter, az akadékoskodó.<br>- Induljunk!  
>- De hát...<br>- Nem, Harry, most ne akarj hősködni! Ha azt akarjuk, hogy legyen mit eltemetni, vigyük most!  
>A számból vetted ki a szót, Neville.<br>És megindult a menet. Nem akartam látni őket. Nem akartam látni a lelógó szőke tincseket. Az angyali arcot. Mert ez a kislány tényleg angyali volt. Volt. Múlt idő. Ő is halott, én is halott... A Halál nem válogatós.  
>Viszont engem is eltemettek. Hacsak nincs néhány halálfaló kezében a testem, de annak nem lett volna értelme. Morzsa se voltam az egészben. Nem jelentettem semmit se.<br>Halálom előtt nem voltam se fontos, se jó, se bátor.  
>Halálom után se lettem más, csak egy égből pottyant angyal.<p>

*Jimmy Clanton - Venus in blue jeans


	5. Vergődés egy kanapén

Képzeld magad a helyembe! Megölnek, fel-le liftezel egy darabig, keresel valakit, de te sem tudod, kit, aztán megtalálod, és világosan ott áll előtted, hogy a neheze még csak most következik. Először is elkezdődnek a kételyek. Lerohannak, és ha még nem történt elég sok minden a napban, ami kiakasszon, akkor ez prímán megteszi.  
>Igen. Kételkedni kezdtem abban, hogy valóban Neville az én kiszemeltem. Végül is, nem csapott le villám, nem lebegett a feje fölött piros betűs felirat, még csak egy nyíl se mutatott rá. Pusztán megérzés. Ennyi volt, ami jelezte nekem, hogy eljött az én időm. Ideje munkába lendülni. Ne már, hogy ez elég legyen...!<br>_Miért nem Harry? Végül is, ő lenne a világ megmentője, vagy nem?_  
>Na ez az. Pont ezért nem bíznák rám.<br>_Hermione? Egy lány könnyebben lesz védtelen, mint egy fiú?_  
>Beszéljen mindenki a maga nevében! Én a sajátomban. Nem és nem. Éreztem, hogy Neville a megfelelő. Női megérzés. Úgy hívják ezt. Gyakran bejön. Pont.<br>Megnyugtató érzés, hogy az ember a halála után is szokott gondolkozni.  
>Beismerem, életemben néha nem tettem meg ezt, adódott is jó pár baklövés, de azért... Azért használtam a fejemet. Nem dísznek nőtt a nyakamra.<br>Kitartóan nem akartam figyelni a beszélgetésükre. Szinte tüntetően. Tehát a Roxfortba vezető út alatt remekül eltöprenghettem az élet apróságain, úgy is, mint bizonyos, alattomos kételyek. Ezek valahogy sokkal jobban érdekeltek, mint az, amit mondtak. Főleg, hogy összesen három szót, ha szóltak. Christine halála letaglózta őket. Én viszont már többé-kevésbé rendbe hoztam magam. Tudtam, hogy a kislány jó helyre kerül. Szimpatikus, nagyapa-mosolyú öregúr várja a Mennyország kapujában, azon túl a szülei... Ráadásul megértettem, miért kellett lejönnöm.  
>Nem kell több ilyen hiábavaló halál. Védtelen gyermeket gyilkolni bűn. Én meg tudtam volna védeni magamat. Azt hiszem. Neville is meg tudja védeni magát. Azt hiszem. Ha mégsem, akkor most már ott voltam én.<br>Nagy merengésemben beleléptem egy tócsába. A víz csattanva fröccsent fel, én magamban szentségeltem, majd eltűntem a látóhatárról. Hátha túl nagy feltűnést keltettem. Sosem árt az óvatosság.  
>Igaz, épp felesleges volt. Rám se bagóztak. Annyira elmélyedtek, hogy fel sem figyeltek erre az apró bakira. Mármint nekik apró. Meg valakiknek ott fönt. Engem azonban annál jobban zavart. Oké, egy angyal nem fázhat meg. Na jó, maximum náthás lesz. Rosszabb esetben tüdőgyulladást kap. Belehalni nem fog.<br>Viszont egy vizes cipő zavaró és kényelmetlen.  
>Körülbelül öt perces néma szitkozódás és fintorgás után eszembe jutott levenni a lábamról. A zoknit is. Aztán a másikat is. Zoknistul. Teljes lett a szimmetria, sőt a... na jó, a boldogságom talán nem, de némileg kellemesebben éreztem magam. Az avar csöndesen sustorgott a talpam alatt, és csak minden második sáros levél tapadt rá.<br>Persze ennek is felfedeztem az előnyét. Bűntudat nélkül, észrevehetetlenségem teljes tudatában koszolhattam össze a folyosókat. A gondok képe villant az emlékezetembe, ahogy ordibál velem, mert összesaraztam a lépcső öt négyzetmilliméterét. Még derűsebben csapkodtam a lábamat a földhöz. Aztán az idegesítő macskája is eszembe jutott. Nem fair kihasználni a helyzetemet, de esküszöm, hogy belerúgok, ha a gazdája egy rossz szót is szól a védencemre. Nem tartozott ugyan a munkaköri leírásomba, már csak azért se, mert semmiféle tájékoztatást nem kaptam. Annyit tudtam, hogy meg kell védenem.  
>Tehát készen álltam arra, hogy a lelkét is megvédjem.<br>_Ha lehet._  
>Persze, ember tervez, Isten végez.<br>Nem sokkal elhatározásom megtudhattam, hogy másnap Neville dupla bájitaltannal fog kezdeni.  
>Ötödikben (nekem, nekik hatodikban) mindenkit meglepett a hír, hogy a fiú tovább tanulhatta a bájitaltant. Nekem a padlóig esett az állam, személy szerint. Nem tudom, hogyan csinálta, de megcsinálta. Néma elismeréssel adóztam neki. Akkor.<br>Most azonban igazán csúnyákat gondoltam.  
>Két óra bájitaltan, kora reggel, együtt a mardekárosokkal. Pitonnal. Igazi kihívás. Mindjárt az elején mélyvízbe estem.<br>Kár, hogy nem igazán hiányzott.  
>Háborús időszakban az ember átkokra és halálfalókra számít.<br>Erre kap egy volt halálfalót (tudok, amit tudok). Egy tanárt. Aki jobban fenyegeti a védence életét, mint Voldemort bármely csatlósa.  
><em>...Rákaptál a névre...<em>  
>Engem személy szerint a vén denevér sose bántott. Észre se vett. Tűrhető bájitalfőzőnek minősültem, ezt kioltotta az, hogy griffendéles voltam. Vagyok. Végül is, a halál nem vág el... Bár, ahogy utolsó óráimban viselkedtem...<br>Mindenesetre a két tényező elég volt ahhoz, hogy ne létezzek a professzor számára. Harry és barátai, ők számíthattak a... hm... érdeklődésére. Határozottan könnyebbé tette volna az életet, ha Neville nem kap bájitaltanból RBF-et.  
><em>Az életet?<em>  
>Hát... A halál utáni életet, részemről. Az életében lévő életet, a fiú részéről.<br>Ehhez lelkileg erősítenem kellett.  
>Felkészülhettem arra, hogy két órán keresztül nézzem a célszemély megaláztatását. Nem tehetek semmit, mert akkor lebuknék előtte is. Szem elől sem téveszthettem, mert nem. Ha mondjuk mérget akarna vele itatni a denevér, rejtőzést feladva kell odarohannom, és kiütnöm a kezéből az üveget. Mondjuk. Ilyesmivel sem ártott számolnom.<br>Arra nem vállalkoztam, hogy éjszaka is Neville-t pesztráljam. Kívül tartottam magam a hálószobájukon. Mert csak. Nem volt hozzá kedvem, hogy üljek az ágya mellett, és bámuljam. Nem ígért semmi szórakoztatót. Még érdekeset se. Inkább unalmasnak neveztem volna.  
>Különben is, aludni akartam. Megszokásból. Szerettem álmodni, bár ritkán emlékeztem ébredéskor. Nem bántam.<br>Féltem, hogy az ágyamat nem találom a helyén. Hiszen meghaltam.  
>Eleve féltem felmenni. Hátha ott az ágyam, de a cuccaim már nincsenek. Minden olyan halott. A szobatársnőimet pedig az nyomasztja, hogy üres az ágy, oda a hálótársuk.<br>Ezért is maradtam végül lent. Megint nem voltam bátor.  
>Inkább éjszakáztam a kanapén, álom nélkül, annyira nyomasztottak a saját zúgó gondolataim. Kényelmesen elnyúltam, élveztem a klubhelyiségét, és nem élveztem a saját elmém töprengő mivoltát.<br>Főleg nem, hogy folyton az ágyam, illetve az előttem álló pitonos reggel körül forogtak...


	6. Szemléletek egy szekrény mögül

Azt hittem, nem élem túl.  
>Igen, meghaltam. Igen, angyalként kóricálok a Földön. Igen, igen, igen... Tudom, mivel nincs már életem (erre mondjuk én nem esküdnék meg), mindenképp kibírom.<br>Mindenesetre nehéz volt elhinnem. Pedig sok meglepő dologgal találkoztam addig, becsléseim szerint ezeknek a nagy része körülbelül huszonnégy óra leforgása alatt ért. Mellkast préselő utazást tettem Ég és Föld között, hogy aztán két órán keresztül egy szekrénnyel nyomassam matricává magam. Mindezt csak azért, mert a bájitaltan teremben nincs egy tisztességes rejtekhely. A szárnyaim (újabb tévedés az emberek részéről: az angyaloknak nincsenek szárnyaik) alá rendelt fiút viszont nem tehettem ki az óra viszontagságainak úgy, hogy vigyázó szemeimmel ne kísértem volna.  
>Magyarul hajnalok hajnalán meghódítottam a terepet. Miután felmértem, hogy a terem minden pontja kristálytisztán átlátható, kivéve a hozzávalók tárolására szolgáló szekrény hátát, ami azonban tökéletesen elhanyagolt (még a takarításról is elfelejtkeznek!), sóhajtva berendezkedtem a megfigyelő állomáson.<br>Először a pince rémét figyelhettem meg, teljes életnagyságban, ahogy bevitorlázik, és előkészül az órájára. Arcán látszott, hogy az éjszakát tervek szövögetésével töltötte. Hogyan tegyük pokollá Neville életét? Szívesen a fülébe súgtam volna, hogy aki ilyen csúnya, gonosz dolgok kiötölésére adja a fejét, az halála után fog a Pokolba kerülni, de örökre. Főleg, ha az én halál utáni életemet is keseríti.  
>Bevallom, olyan erős volt a késztetés, hogy nem bírtam ki. Kioldalaztam a fedezékből, és a gyanútlanul üldögélő professzorhoz sétáltam. A szokásosnál is mogorvábbnak tűnt, a szokásosnál is zárkózottabb arckifejezést viselte, és úgy általában: tömény feketeség volt. Már ami a hangulatát illeti. Igen, ha léteznek jók, az ő oldalukon állt. Volt halálfalóból lett fehér varázsló. Körülbelül ennyi információval rendelkeztem vele kapcsolatban. Ezt a kompromittáló, ám nyílt titkot ismertem, de semmi mást. Azt se, hogy az étkezéseknél töklevet iszik, vagy titokban kiüríti a poharát, és mondjuk vizet varázsol a helyébe? Mert én például ezt tettem mindig. Illetve kevésbé titokban, mert a non-verbális varázslás annak az évnek az anyaga lett volna, amelyet végül nem állt módomban folytatni... Lényegtelen. Az a fő, hogy a tanáromat nem ismertem. És ez elég furán hangzott.<br>_Az milyen furán fog csengeni, amit mondani készülsz...!_  
>A füléhez hajoltam, és kajánul belesúgtam:<br>- Legyen óvatos, professzor! Létezik Pokol is, nem csak Menny.  
>Összerezzent.<br>Ettől majdnem a földre ültem. A szívroham szélén toporogva tántorogtam távolabb.  
><em>Ez szépen alliterált...<em>  
>Aztán rájöttem, hogy nem látott, nem hallott, de azért az emberek legalább egy dologban nem tévedtek az angyalokkal kapcsolatban. Igenis érezhető néha a jelenlétük. Mondjuk, ha a füledbe suttognak, pimasz vigyorral az arcukon, akkor azt megérzed.<br>Persze, nem mindennap látni a bájitalok mesterét összerezzenni. Kivételes látvány. Ezért már megérte. Még az ijedtséget is. Az alaptalan riadalmat. Akkor is, ha a prof nem ijedt meg. Csak összerezzent. Azért érezni a leheletnyi különbséget?  
>Lehajtotta a fejét, úgyhogy az arca takarásba került. Erről eszembe jutott, hogy jó volna nekem is takarásba kerülnöm. A becsöngetés közel, a diákok betódulása még közelebb... Lemondóan beszuszakolódtam a tartózkodási helyemre, ahol várhatóan két kényelmetlen két órát kell majd eltöltenem. Ettől nem lett túlságosan rózsás a kedvem, de nem ért meglepetésként. Az éjszaka már alaposan átgondoltam a dolgokat, és arra jutottam, hogy akármilyen is volt a harc a hétvégén, a hétfő reggel nagyobb megpróbáltatás lett.<br>_Lecsaptak. Az egész olyan hirtelen történt. Egyszer csak ott voltak. Természetes, hogy a gyilkoláson kívül más nem vezérelte őket.  
>Kirobbant a harc. Villantak a pálcák. Zúgtak az átkok.<br>Te pedig menekültél._  
>Megijedtem.<br>_Gyáva voltál._  
>Féltem.<br>_Gyáva, gyáva! GYÁVA!_  
>Megráztam a fejem. Ezt már egyszer lerendeztem magammal. Legalábbis megpróbáltam.<br>Szégyen. Igen, az rajtam marad. Nem tudom lemosni. Csak azt akadályozhatom meg, hogy több réteg ne rakódjon rá.  
>Ez is valami.<br>Szinte észre sem vettem, hogy megérkeztek. Nem mertek zajongani, legfeljebb a mardekárosok, de ők még túl álmosak lehettek az ilyesmihez. Így aztán mire feleszméltem, ott állt haptákban a teljes csoport. Tekintetemmel megkerestem Neville-t, aki igyekezett minél távolabb kerülni hőn retteget professzorát. Én a professzornak is azt ajánlottam volna, hogy igyekezzen távol tartani magát a fiútól, azonban már így is túlzásba vittem a neki való tanácsadást. Úgyhogy maradtam veszteg, és igyekeztem nem elaludni két kosz közepette.  
>Elaludni Piton óráján? Simán. Főleg, ha teljesen kívülállóként nézed, egy kukkot sem értesz belőle, és az elméleti résznél tartanak. Úgy igen.<br>Amik hátráltattak: a szekrény és a kötelességtudat. Na meg az is, hogy nem éreztem szemernyi álmosságot sem. Sehol semmi. Kicsit bosszantott a dolog.  
><em>Mi van, az angyalok már aludni sem tudnak?<em>  
>Rendben, rendben. Nagyon bosszantott.<br>A második órára felrázódtam. Neville főzete pillanatok alatt katasztrofális méreteket öltött. Szó szerint. Kidagadt az üstből. Szegény fiú menekülőre fogta a dolgot, olyan távol húzódott, amennyire csak tudott, meg sem próbáltam menteni a helyzetet. Azzal elkésett. A mardekárosok nagy része röhögött, aki nem, az is remekül szórakozott. Láttam a hátsó sorban ülő Doris Glassom elégedett arcát. A kárörvendő vigyorukat, ahogy házvezetőjük pályájának ívét próbálták követni – sikertelenül. Azt a sebességet emberi szem nem láthatta be. Még nekem is nagy erőlködésbe került, hogy egy elmosódó fekete foltnál többet lássak.  
>Úgy döntöttem, hogy csak és kizárólag végszükség esetén lépek közbe. Végtére is, ott a tanár, remélhetőleg jól kezeli a kisebb-nagyobb (jelen esetben utóbbi) problémákat, többéves tapasztalattal a háta mögött. Míg ez belőlem jócskán hiányzott (és hiányzik mind a mai napig, a bájitalok terét illetően). Tehát lélegzetvisszafojtva figyeltem, és szorítottam.<br>Mivel egy napja nem szükségeltetett levegőt vennem, ez mit se számított.  
>Hacsak annyit nem, hogy sikerült újból a szívszélhűdés határára lökdösnöm magam.<br>_Miért ijedek meg újra és újra ugyanattól az aprócska ténytől?  
>Talán nem is annyira aprócska.<em>  
>- Longbottom! – csattant Piton hangja. Ajjaj. – Mit gondol, mennyit ér az órai munkája?<br>Szegény fiú motyogott valamit. Az, hogy én nem értettem, természetes, de igazából azon sem csodálkoztam, hogy a tanár, aki nagyjából tíz centis távolságra tolta hozzá az arcát – még ő sem.  
>- Ötven pont a Griffendéltől!<br>Felszisszentem, aztán majdnem elharaptam a nyelvemet. Magamban méltatlankodva vártam a folytatást, közben megpróbáltam jobb látószögbe kerülni. Milliméterenként csúsztam végig a falon, de mindenhol bezavart egy pókháló. Esetenként akár több is.  
>A folytatás pedig elmaradt. A denevér további kommentár nélkül Harryékhez lépett. Ezt nem számítottam folytatásnak, ahogy azt a húsz pontot sem, amitől igazságtalanul megfosztotta a Griffendélt, mondván, Potter semmit sem tud bájitaltanból. Magamban talán igazat adtam neki, hiszen a fiút nem a főzetei miatt vált híressé. Időnként alig boldogult jobban, mint Neville. Máskor meg egyenesen rosszabbul teljesített.<br>Megkockáztattam a feltételezést, miszerint frusztrálta a pince rémének jelenléte.  
>Kár, hogy tanár nélkül nincs óra.<br>Az óra további része eseménytelenül telt. A rám nézve érdekes, kínos figyelmet kívánó ponton hamar túllendültünk... khm... lendültek. Védencem bámulhatta az üres üstjét, és pucolhatta azt, amit még épségben akart látni. Vagyis szabadon filozofálgattam.  
>Piton igazságtalan. Ezen nem lepődtem meg.<br>Neville még mindig ügyetlen. Ezen sem csodálkoztam. Az RBF... az sokkoló volt annak idején.  
>Direkt nem néztem végig a csoporton. Féltem, hogy üres helyet találok. Ott, ahol nem kéne. Erre még nem álltam készen. Christine halála váratlanul csapott le rám. Belebotlottam. Ám így egyszerűen körbetekinteni...<br>Nem ment. Tudtam, hogy meghaltam. Én is. Meg még sokan. Józan voltam minden pillanatomban, egyszer sem ragadott magával egyetlen intenzívebb, őrjítőbb érzelem, amit az agyam ne lett volna képes feldolgozni. Mégsem bírtam elfogadni. Az, hogy valaki halott, és az nem én vagyok, hanem valaki más...  
><em>Abszurd.<em>  
>Fellélegeztem, mikor kicsöngettek. A nap kilencven százaléka még ott állt az orrom előtt, de arra gondoltam, hogy ha ez így ment, a tanórákon rosszabb nem történhet. Ha mégis, akkor közbe kell lépnem. A munka már csak ilyen.<br>Megvártam, míg mindannyian lelépnek (gyorsan ment), aztán én is az ajtó felé vettem az irányt. Távoztomban az egyik polcról lesöpörtem egy üvegcsét, amibe valaki egy ragacsos, zöld gombócot préselt. Bizonyára egy hozzávaló lehetett.  
>- Na és most? Tíz pont a Griffendéltől? – érdeklődtem vigyorogva a döbbenten bámuló professzortól (nem értette, mitől potyog le magától egy fiola, amikor még földrengés se csapott le a Roxfortra, tehát semmi oka nem lenne rá), majd kimasíroztam a teremből.<p> 


	7. Ha a töklámpás rád vigyorog

Neville iszonyatosan lestrapált, pedig nem is csinált semmit se. Én viszont állandóan a sarkában loholtam, bujkáltam, a tantermek legkényelmetlenebb és legkoszosabb szegleteit ismertem meg, és tucatnyi tanár monológját hallgattam meg olyasmikről, amiket nálam egy évvel idősebbeknek szántak. Ja, és szidták a védencemet, mint a bokrot (tisztelet a kivételnek). Aggódós anyukának éreztem magam, és ettől a hideg rázott.  
>Úgy gondoltam, némi kikapcsolódást jelenthet majd a Halloween esti buli. Egy vacsora nem jelent veszélyt, hacsak Neville torkán nem akad a falat. Egyébként fél szememet rajta tartom (Mordon trükkje), csipegetek egy kicsit, és röhögve túléljük az estét.<br>_Enni._  
>Halálomkor az életfunkcióim leálltak. Nem volt már szükségem se levegőre, se alvásra, se italra, se ételre... Bármit tettem, a megszokás hajtott. A testem (szerencsés esetben) a föld alatt pihent mozdulatlanul, a lelkem pedig angyali alakba öntve mászkált egy kölyök után. A léleknek életében se hiányzott a táplálkozás, az a testet szolgálta, de a rutint nem lehet kiölni. Megesett, hogy beleharaptam egy almába, lenyeltem, és nem éreztem semmit se. Akár műgyümölcsöt is ehettem volna, annyira hidegen hagyott. Mivel nem hullott át rajtam, sőt, más sokkoló felfedezés sem ért, a téren tökéletesen monoton lettem.<br>A fáradtság is csak megszokásból jelentkezett. Ha cseppnyi figyelmet sem szentelek neki, előbb-utóbb elfelejtem. Ám én emlékezni akartam. Élénken élt bennem, milyen volt elhagyni mindent érzelmet, és nem hiányzott egy újabb hasonló élmény. Ember akartam lenni. Inkább ember, mint egy üres angyal.  
><em>Ez nem kívánságműsor.<em>  
>Nem választhattam, de legalább a szabadság látszatát megpróbáltam fenntartani.<br>A Roxfortot telepakolták töklámpásokkal. Ezt eleinte imádtam, de aztán... Valamire emlékeztettek. Napokig törtem a fejem, és közben egyre jobban eluralkodott rajtam a pánik.  
><em>Felejtés.<em>  
>Végre beugrott. A nevelőszüleim kertjében nőtt rengeteg tök. Évente egyszer, Halloween idején kifaragtunk egyet. Mécsest tettünk bele, aztán kiállítottuk az ablakba. Jacknek hívtuk. Tökfej Jack.<br>Az emlék semmi rosszat nem hordozott önmagában. Ám tudtam, legközelebb még nehezebb lesz felidézni. És megint... megint... Amíg végleg el nem felejtem.  
><em>Semmire se fogsz emlékezni.<em>  
>Ezt is tartalmazta a pakli. Nekem pedig minden kártyát fel kellett húznom.<br>A továbbiakban igyekeztem minél kevesebb figyelmet szentelni a faragványoknak. A sok felesleges idegeskedés mellé nem hiányzott még egy plusz nyomasztó érzés. Nem kértem a bónuszokból, sőt, néha az „alapcsomagot" is a hátam közepére kívántam. Máskor aztán egyenesen úgy éreztem, teljesült a kívánságom, és a hátamon cipelem Neville-t, minden gondjával együtt. Miközben ő mit sem sejt. A biztonság kedvéért akkor is rejtőzködtem, mikor minimális esélye volt annak, hogy észrevesz.  
>Az ünnepi lakoma idején egy jól bejáratott szögletben helyezkedtem el, ahonnan a Nagyterem jelentős részét ellenőrzés alatt tarthattam. Miután elégedetten megállapítottam, hogy a célszemély tökéletesen belesik a látószögembe (mondhatnám: célkeresztben ült), szereztem némi rétest, amivel agyonüthetem az időt, és fitten tarthatom az érzékeimet. Többé-kevésbé.<br>Csak és kizárólag a napok alatt pengévé élesedett figyelmemnek köszönhettem mindent. Ez arra állt be, hogy Neville-t óvja, és észlelje a fenyegető jeleket. Gyakran még túlzásba is vittem. A füstöt... Nos, a füstöt nem voltam hajlandó felesleges aggódásom számlájára írni. A szaglás és az angyalok viszonyán még nem gondolkoztam el, de úgy döntöttem, félreteszem a probléma kivesézését egy kellemesebb időpontra. Amikor nem jelez minden porcikám bajt, mondjuk.  
>Egy fáklyatartó takarásában kikémlelődtem. Nem értettem, miért nem vette még észre más, miért én először... Aztán rájöttem.<br>Alig karnyújtásnyira tőlem fenséges lángok ettek egy töklámpást.  
><em>Figyelemfelkeltés!<em>  
>Áldottam az eszemet, hogy a megszokás kistányért is rendeltetett velem a rétes mellé. Mélázás nélkül földhöz vágtam, és füleltem, elég nagy zajt csap-e.<br>Kellő erősségű hangeffektusok kíséretében zúzódott ripityára,  
>„- Mire beléphetek a Mennyországba, egy komplett étkészletet kivégzek" – futott át az agyamon, mialatt megpróbáltam először szublimálni, aztán sündisznóvá gömbölyödni.<br>A tűz közben megkóstolt még jó néhány dolgot, és kellemesen csámcsogva terjedt tovább. Mindezt (hála nekem) nagyközönség előtt.  
>A kitörő pánik meggyőzött arról, hogy Neville maximum akkor venne észre, ha égő fáklyaként táncolnék az orra előtt.<br>_Apropó, Neville..._  
>Összeszedtem magam, és úgy döntöttem, inkább nem most ismerem meg a Pokol tüzét. Majd később. Ha mondjuk az őrizendő elveszik, mert én elkalandoztam.<br>_A tűz terjedési sebessége nagy.  
>Nagyon nagy.<em>  
>A tanárok próbálták menteni a menthetőt, és megnyugtatni a diákokat. Az idősebb tanulók igyekeztek úrrá lenni a félelmükön, és segíteni a felnőtteknek. A kisebbek közül többen sírva fakadtak. A prefektusok siettek biztonságos helyre terelni mindenkit. Kár, hogy fogalmuk sem volt, merre menjenek. Szívesen segítettem volna, de engem sem szállt meg az ihlet.<br>Helyette megrohant valami más.  
><em>Neville!<br>Te őrült!_  
>Pillanatok alatt szem elől tévesztettem.<br>Felbukkant.  
>Eltűnt.<br>_Futás!_  
>Nem futottam. Rohantam, ahogy bírtam. A diákok elkeveredtek a folyosókon, szétszakadtak, kis csoportokra bomlottak.<br>- Egybe! Most! Mindenki! Együtt! Gyerünk! – üvöltöttem.  
>Tudtam, hogy nem hallják. Tudtam, hogy egy távoli, gyötrő érzés nekik a hangom. Tudtam, hogy hiába.<br>Viszont az utolsó pillanatban elkezdtem használni az eszemet.  
>- Az udvarra! – ordítottam, és a kapu felé löktem az első kézügybe kerülő kölyköt. Ki az ajtón, a levegőre, hátha csak az épületen belül terjed el a tűz. Meg kellett próbálni.<br>- Kifelé! – Nagyot lendítettem a következő személyen.  
>- Az udvar...! – hangzott a tömegből, és fellélegezhettem. (Meg be, a füstöt.) Ha van egy csepp eszük, nem használják töprengésre, hanem sietnek.<br>_Mit érdekelnek mások?_  
>Neville. Már megint. Sehol se láttam. Szitkozódva lódultam neki, félig találomra, félig megérzésre. Griffendél-torony. A legkevésbé biztonságos hely. Ha az egész Roxfort lángba borul...<br>_Sose menekülj felfelé! Onnan csak leugrani lehet._  
>Lépteket hallottam, ezért gyorsan beugrottam egy lovagi páncél mögé. Hátha a fiú esze jött meg, és visszafordult. Talán még a fiút is elhozta. Semmiképp sem lett volna szerencsés összefutni. Hátha... hátha...<br>Doris Glassom, Mayve Resentful és Nigel Develop szaladt el mellettem. A két mardekáros lány még ebben a szorult, életveszélyes helyzetben is tartotta a távolságot a griffendéles kiskölyöktől. Elhúztam a számat, de nem kommentáltam a fura triót. Helyzetem nem engedte meg a különféle jelzők összeválogatását.  
>Újra startoltam. Találomra vágtattam folyosóról folyosóra, lépcsőn le és lépcsőn fel...<br>Legutóbb kis híján egy halottra léptem rá.  
>Ezúttal az illető ugyan élt, de égett.<br>_Menj Neville után! Mozdulj!_  
>„- A Pokolba vele!" – gondoltam, és a zsebemhez kaptam. Aztán a másikhoz. Hangsúlyozom, csak akkor kezdtem a kétségbeesés jeleit mutatni, mikro az összes vélhető tartózkodási helyet kiforgattam, feltúrtam, kibeleztem.<br>_A pálcám!_  
>Két világ közt röpködve elvesztettem. Sehol sem találtam. A kezemet is megnéztem, hátha már percek óta szorongatom, és mindössze lökött vagyok... Semmi.<br>_Talán az angyaloknak nem jár pálca._  
>Vannak pillanatok, amikor nem érsz rá a saját siralmaddal foglalkozni. Amikor félrerúgod a józan észt, és gondolkozás nélkül cselekszel. Olyat, amit nem vártál magadtól. Olyat, amire a lidércnyomás befejeződése után ránézel, és nem hiszed el. Olyat, amitől egy pillanat múlva szidod a becsavarodott fejedet.<br>Rávetettem magam a fiúra. Oxigén nélkül nincs láng, ez világos. Bennem maximum a megszokás oxigénjét találhatta volna.  
>Először elhibáztam, legalábbis a levegőmentesítést. Meggyulladt a ruhám ujja, de gyorsan a hátam mögé tettem a zavaró kart.<br>_Ereszd el! Ha te nem vagy elég, gyorsan kell újabb ötlet után nézned. Szállj le róla! Él még? Vagy a tűzzel együtt őt is megfojtottad?_  
>A kölyök teljesen kiütve, kormosan, megpörkölődött talárral feküdt a földön. A „piros virág" azonban eltűnt, ő lélegzett, tehát élt.<br>Ez volt az, amiről először meg kellett győződnöm. Aztán nézhettem egyéb apró-cseprő dolgok után. Például... Valami keményen térdeltem. A kényelmetlenség nem jó, és ha nincs szükséghelyzet, én inkább mellőzném.  
><em>Egy varázspálca. Egy félig elszenesedett varázspálca.<em>  
>Vagy hihetetlenül okos a kölyök, józanabb még a nála idősebbeknél is...<br>Léptek. Közeledő léptek. Már megint.  
>Másodpercek alatt kellett cselekednem.<br>A pálcát a fiú kezébe gyömöszöltem, és rákulcsoltam az ujjait. Csak ezután jöttem rá, hogy a karomon kívül a hátam is lángol. Sikerült meggyújtanom saját magamat.  
>Nem tudom, mitől kezdtem el gyorsan gondolkozni. A haláltól? Az őrangyalságtól? Vagy a tűz hozta ki belőlem? Fogalmam sincs, de akkor, ott úgy cselekedtem, annyira találékonyan (önmagamhoz mérve), ahogy soha addig. Ahogy a halálom előtt kellett volna.<br>Letéptem a „Vakmerő Geoffrey egy mantikór szeme közé néz" című faliszőnyeget, és ráfeküdtem. Két lehetőségem volt, egyforma esélyekkel. Első variáció: A szőnyeg elfojtja a tüzet, ami nem fáj, nem bánt, de zavar. Zavar, hogy semmi olyan nem kíséri, amit egy égő ember átélne. Második variáció: A tizedmásodpercen belül megérkezők eloltják a lángokat, mert azt hiszik, a szőnyegeket zabálják, holott engem...  
><em>Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGalagony és Perselus Piton.<em>  
>Egy locsoló-bűbáj rám a bájitalok mesterétől, aztán a gyerek érdekesebb. Helyes, helyes.<br>_Hol is tartottam?_  
>...vagy nem érezte a félelmet, a rettegést, ami megbéníthatta volna...<br>_Miért?_  
>...vagy már a pánik előtt is... khm... „kézben tartotta a helyzetet".<br>- Azonnal a gyengélkedőre kell vinni.  
>- Várjon! Nézze, Minerva!<br>Le mertem volna fogadni, hogy a tanárnő is észrevette a kezét, illetve azt, ami benne volt. Sőt, már mögé pillantott. Mint én. Mint a másik kettő.  
>- Albus! Megsérült...<br>Sőt, már rájött arra, hogy külön kell választani őket. A fiú mehet Madam Pomfrey szárnyai alá, a pálcát pedig magukhoz veszik. Hiába, a nők mindig előre gondolkoztak.  
><em>Oké. Most indulhatsz Neville után.<em>  
>Kötelesség.<br>Ha eddig kibírta, túléli még egy darabig nélkülem.  
>Követtem a tanárokat az igazgatói irodába. Pár apróság feltűnt, szerettem volna érteni. Átlátni az egészet.<br>- Charles Avery.  
><em>Avery...<em>  
>Nem jut eszedbe. Mindegy. Menj tovább!<br>Legfeljebb másodévesnek néztem. A talárján ép maradt a házjelvény. Talán egy percig feküdtem rajta, mégsem tűnt fel. Nem számított, akkor nem. Most előástam az emlékezetem mélyéről.  
><em>Mardekár.<em>  
>- Nos, aki halálfaló szülők gyermekeként jön világra, nem tud menekülni a sorsa elől... – Piton.<br>- Legalábbis ritka – Dumbledore.  
>McGalagony elvitte a fiút.<br>- A karja tiszta volt.  
><em>Tiszta. Mintha a Sötét Jegy csupán egy lemosható koszfolt lenne.<em>  
>Pitonra néztem. A tavalyi évben véletlenül észrevettem... Véletlen volt, tényleg. Senkinek sem beszéltem róla.<br>_A karja tiszta... Halálfaló szülők..._  
>- Ez a gyerek nem tehetett semmiről. Kényszer. Arra nem kapott utasítást, hogy féljen a maga gyújtotta tűztől, ezért sérült meg. Talán lehullott róla az Imperio, talán nem, de más a hibás. Ő csak egy gyerek, akit kihasználtak – hadartam, bár tudtam, hogy fölöslegesen tépem a szám.<br>_Most légy okos! Tudatni akarod mindezt velük iis?_  
>Könyörgöm...! Felnőtt emberek. Előttük a nyilvánvaló. Gyorsabban forog az eszük kereke, mint az enyém. Feltételezésem szerint.<br>_Tehát ha a gyereknek nem lesz baja, ha nem muszáj... Akkor nem._  
>Nem kellett aggódnom. Ha én rájöttem, valószínű, hogy számukra se marad titok. Mindazonáltal az igazgatói irodában hallgatózni nem utolsó dolog. Angyali privilégium. Lehet, hogy az égi kapuőr kísértetiesen emlékeztet Dumbledore-ra, de kizártnak tartottam, hogy észrevesz, és kipenderít. Egyetlen ember sem lát meg valakit, aki számára halott. Ez még két élő közt is előfordul.<br>- Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy a fiú...  
>- Van, aki megmenekül. Tudod. Nem lesz belőle halálfaló. Nem lett.<br>- Egyetlen gyermek sem, a szülei miatt, nem...  
>- Van, aki megmenekül, Perselus.<br>A tartalmas (?) párbeszéd hatására pislákoló sejtés ébredt bennem.  
>Talán Piton szülei halálfalók voltak. Vagy legalább az egyik. Mindegy, melyik. Talán ő ezért lett... Bekerült a gépezetbe. Talán nem kapott választási lehetőséget. Senkitől. Talán... talán...<br>_Jó, hogy nem beszéltél._  
>Igen. Jó. De a legjobb az, hogy örökre hallgatni fogok.<p> 


	8. Ének az esőben

A november esős és hideg. Igazából egyik se zavart volna, ha életemben nem utáltam volna mindkét időjárási tényezőt. Ráadásul egyszerre...brr... Ha hirtelen támadt empátiával nem éreztem volna át védencem sanyarú sorsát... Elborzasztó órák a fűtetlen pincében a mogorva tanárral. Izzasztó összhatás, az eredmény: hideg verejték. Ja, és egy koszos őrangyal, fogzománc nélkül, az állandó fogcsikorgatás miatt. Tehetetlenségemben, persze.  
><em>Ha... ha... ha-ha-ha...<em>  
>Mindezt tetézően ott terpeszkedett a nyakamon a kérdés: mitől angyal egy angyal? Avagy: mit csinálják?<br>Úgy éreztem, hiába vagyok az, aminek neveznek, rövid a karom. Neville a padban, én egy szekrény mögött, fütyörészve zsebre vághattam a kezem. Vitatkoztam magammal, mérlegeltem, számítottam, és végül nem jutottam semmire se.  
><em>Lógázod a lábad? Mit se teszel?<br>Fránya megszokásból jókat eszel?  
>Azt hiszed, nincs dolgod? Napot lopkodsz?<br>Aztán, ha baj van, levegőt kapkodsz...  
>Mikor jöttél, biztos fejre estél,<br>A főműsorról már rég lekéstél..._  
>Egyik órán megpróbáltam összegzést készíteni a viselt dolgaimról. Túlságosan belemélyedhettem, mert a terem pillanatok alatt kiürült, Neville elment, és én maradtam – egyedül. Ez még rendben is lett volna, mindig így akartam, hogy feltűnés nélkül távozhassak. Biztos, ami biztos. Semmit sem mertem a véletlen markába adni.<br>Ezúttal a Véletlen túljárt az eszemen.  
>Nem riasztott, hogy csukva találom az ajtót. Nem riasztott, hogy a kilincs nem enged. Ha nem kifelé, akkor befelé. Próbálkoztam. Próbáltam nem kétségbeesni. Elég nagy lánynak tartottam magam ahhoz, hogy levessem ezt a csúnya, rossz szokást. Főleg, hogy életemben sem fakadtam sírva egy bezárt ajtó látványától. Bár, ha jobban belegondolok, nem is sűrűn találkoztam ilyenekkel... illetve...<br>Megráztam a fejem.  
><em>Gondolkozz! Emlékszel rá. Egyetlen piciny részlet.<em>  
>Nem ment. Hiába. Nem.<br>Minden elhomályosodott. Mintha az esőfüggöny kintről a szemem elé hullott volna. Mélán folyt le, én pedig vártam a könnyeket. A tehetetlen zokogást. A november személyesen jött el hozzám, hogy bőghessek egy jót.  
><em>Az angyalok nem sírnak. Nem tudnak.<br>Hát akkor...? Mi ez előttem? Hallucinálok?_  
>Mielőtt megijedhettem volna a legújabb produkciómtól, a függöny leomlott. Kész. Eltűnt. Vége lett.<br>Már nem az ajtót láttam, hanem a folyosót, ahova ki akartam jutni. A célomat. Hátam mögött sértetlen állt az ajtó, engem észre se vettek (naná).  
>Sikítottam, mintegy önmagam megnyugtatására. Nem használt. Nyitottam a számat egy újabb visításra. Aztán becsuktam. Ki. Be. Tátogtam. Mint a partra vetett hal, amit az imént húztak ki a vízből.<br>_A vízfüggöny mögül._  
>Az ugyanaz.<br>Elképzeltem, ahogy arany porrá omlok, majd arany szemcsékből újra összeállok. Parádés helyváltoztatás. Jobb, mint a hoppanálás, gyorsabb, mint egy seprű, kényelmesebb, min egy zsupszkulcs, és egyszerűbb, mint a Hopp-por. Kihagytam valamit?  
><em>Nem csak képzelődsz?<br>Ha már pálcám nincs, legyen valami buli a dologban!_  
>Rendben. Lehet, hogy az arany csillámport eltúloztam. Csak a szegény, sokat tévedett emberiség alá akartam adni a lovat. Sose voltam, nem vagyok és nem leszek szőke, kékszemű. Szárnyak? Vicc az egész. Olyan nincs. A glóriát és a hárfát pláne nem hiányoltam. Arra sem vágytam, hogy csipkés hálóingben szaladgáljak. Fehérben! Mezítláb.<br>Ez az új trükk viszont bejött. Gyakorolni akartam. Beletanulni, hogy később pillanatok alatt sikerüljön. Riadalom nélkül. Könnyebbnek ígérkezett Neville-t követni. Behozni a lemaradást, gyorsítani a tempót. Ha legközelebb elkeveredek, legalább gyorsan tegyem.  
>Egy könnyebb élet ígérete hullt az ölembe. Szárnyak nélküli repülés. Ahol menőbb lehetek, mint Harry Potter.<br>Szédült liba voltam mindig, aki vagánykodni akart. Ezen a halál se változtatott. Legalább a jellememből megmaradt valami.  
>Gyors összegzést végeztem.<br>Rengeteg tétovázás, egy új képesség, döbbenet, ijedtség, álmodozás, naivitás, önhittség... Szép kis lista.  
>Ja, és változatlanul utáltam a novembert.<p>

-

Neville rengeteg időt töltött az udvaron. Hasalhattam bokrok alatt, lapulhattam fák mögött – gyakran ez együtt járt kellemetlen tócsákkal. Nincs következménye egy átázott tornacipőnek, farmernadrágnak... semmiféle ruhadarabnak, míg azt egy angyal viseli. Egoizmus. Tudom.  
>Kellett egy hit, egy tudat, ami feledtet. Lassan szivárgott ki az emlékezetemből a múlt, én dobtam volna utána a jelent is. Halott vagyok, angyal vagyok... A halálban csak egy a bökkenő: nem tudod, mit vársz tőle, aztán kapsz valamit. Eldöntheted, de legalább megpróbálhatod eldönteni, örülsz-e neki vagy sem. Ráadásul ott az ordító tény, hogy ha szereted, miért játszol szerepet...? A megszokások, a megtartások foggal-körömmel, az új... Néha elbámulsz azon, mennyire halott vagy. Küszködsz, hogy élj. Más halála elrettent, nem úgy nézel rá, ahogy a sajátodra.<br>Szokatlanul érzed magad a bőrödben.  
><em>A halál egyszeri és megismételhetetlen. Mikor átéled, új élmény. Minden újdonság furcsa. Először.<br>Aztán vagy megszokod, vagy szenvedsz._  
>Persze lehettem volna bátor. Nem az a bátorság, hogy tágra nyílt szemmel hipnotizálod a zöld fénycsóvát. Nem.<br>Az ember mindegy, hova kerül, minek nevezik, addig bátor, amíg küzd. Amíg a küzdelemhez van mersze, sírhat is. Nem fogják gyávának nevezni.  
>Ott álltam, és vártam. Arra, hogy vége legyen. Ma már nem tudnám megmondani, hogy a harcra gondoltam vagy mindenre.<br>Először ő is megijedt. Tőlem. Nyilvánvaló, hogy megfutamodott. Halálfaló vagyok? Áruló előttem. Ellenség? Magyarázni sem kell...  
>Hasonlóak voltunk, egyetlen pillanatig. Ahogy riadtan egymásra meredtünk, szorítva a pálcát, tudva, hogy ha kéne, nem bírnánk használni... Bármi múlna rajta, képtelenek lennénk mozdulni.<br>Senkit nem tanítanak ölni. Csak úgy jön.  
>Belőlem nem jött volna. Nem fért a nyelvemre a két szó. Nem tudtam elképzelni, ahogy megteszem. Bárhogy nézem, valami sose stimmel. A vágy, hogy öljek... Ölni könnyű, nehéz vagy lehetetlen.<br>Aztán a pillanat elszállt, a dermedtség lehullt. Ő mondott valamit, felemelte a pálcáját, én nem moccantam... nem sokkal később vége is lett.  
>Csak arra emlékeznek, hogy mit mondott...!<p>

Az űrlap alja


	9. Hull a pelyhes, fehér hó

Beköszöntött a december.  
>Arra gondoltam, hogy karácsonykor kellett volna meghalnom. Gyönyörű évfordulókat tarthatnék. Aztán arra is gondoltam, hogy így azért pár ember ünnepét elszúrnám. Nem túl sokét, mondjuk, de egy halott a feldíszített fa alatt... lidércnyomás.<br>_Csendes éj, drága, szent éj,  
>Mindenek álma mély.<br>Nincs fenn más, csak a drága, szent pár,  
>Néz, gyermeke alszik-e már.<br>Küldj le rá álmot, nagy ég!  
>Küldj le rá álmot, nagy ég!<em>  
>Lefeküdtem a hóba. Kar, láb, kar, láb... Hóangyal. Felkeléskor ugyan kicsit összetapostam, de egészen tűrhetően sikerült. Tipikus forma lett, egy lélektelen másolat. Mint bármelyik.<br>Kibújtam a taláromból (hidegérzet híján nem számított), és elsöpörtem vele a művemet. Pár pillanat, és nyoma sem maradt. A fagyos időnek (mint azt a tudatom jelentette) hála hamar kihűlt... A bizonyos botra, amivel ütni lehet a már nem létező nyomot, nem találtam épkézláb mondatot.  
><em>Mi van?<em>  
>A fejem elzsibbadt, és nem emlékeztem, mit akartam. Eredetileg. Vagy valamikor. Az életben. Halál után vagy előtt...<br>_Karácsony.  
>Az emberek újabb tévedése?<em>  
>Neville hirtelen fordult, alig tudtam fejest ugrani egy közeli hóbuckába. Megúsztam, hála az eltelt hetekben kiélesített reflexeimnek. Hetek? Jobban belegondolva, több, mint egy hónapja halott voltam. Elrepült felettem az idő, más kötötte le a figyelmemet... Lassan megszoktam, mint annyi mást. Vagy még mindig nem...?<br>Kiástam magam. A feleslegessé vált talárt egy hóemberre terítettem. Griffendéles hóember. Nálam lett volna a pálcám, hamar megszabadítom a hímzett jeltől. Egy angyalnak fő a világbéke. Mint a szépségkirálynőknek. Összegyűlnek a barátságépítő szellem nevében, miközben szívesen kitépnék a másik haját a győzelemért. Nevelőanyám szeretett egy filmet...  
>Megráncigáltam a hajamat. Nem akartam töprengeni. Inkább komótosan az iskola felé indultam. Neville várt, noha fogalma sem volt róla. A baj bármikor befuthat, mélázni később is lehet.<p>

-

Csodálkoztam, hogy a múltkori tragédia után megtartották a roxmortsi kirándulást. Nem értettem. Végtelen naivitásukban azt hitték, a halálfalókat meghatja a közelgő karácsony? Vagy elfogadták az életveszélyt, annyira, hogy vállalva a kockázatot, mindenképp megpróbálták jól érezni magukat? Űzték a boldogságot, tudva, hogy milyen véget érhet?  
>Reggelinél néztem a bölcs, sokat tapasztalt tanárokat. Semmit nem mutatott az arcuk. Úgy értem, semmi különlegeset. Nem tűntek feszültnek, sem mesterkéltnek, csak a szemükön látszott az aggódás szikrája. McGalagony tekintete újra meg újra végigfutott a diákokon, Bimba is fürkészve pislogott körbe, Tonks haja kékes beütésű feketében pompázott...<br>Megborzongtam. A fiatal SVK tanár színeváltozása nem sok jót sejtetett. Nem tűnt félősnek, azt pusmogták, az aurorképzőn Mordon tanítványa volt (kizárt, hogy ő acélidegűeken és abszolút elszántakon kívül másokkal is foglalkozzon), ráadásul Dumbledore az iskola védelmét akarta vele megerősíteni. Ez utóbbi is csak pletykaként keringett, persze, de... Nem tűnt megalapozatlannak. Nagyjából két hónapig tanított, mégis sikerült legalább a frizurája alapján kiismerni magam a hangulatingadozásain.  
>Nem úgy Petersont. Újabban ő okította bűbájtanra a Roxfort népét (17 év alatt, naná), szegény Flitwick professzor helyett. Középkorú, érdektelen férfi, aki ügyes varázsló, megállja a helyét, de meglehetősen unalmas. Azon a reggelen se mutatott semmit az arca, inkább úgy tűnt, mintha tökéletesen hidegen hagyná a kiruccanás. Mint aki azt tervezi, hogy kihagyja az alkalmat. A szünet előtti utolsó lehetőség egy baráti vajsörözésre... legalábbis annak, aki hazautazik. Egy nap, amikor elintézhetik a karácsonyi bevásárlást.<br>_Ajándék.  
>Vajon én adjak valamit Neville-nek?<em>  
>Akármilyen személytelen apróságot a holmija közé csempészhettem volna. Leszámítva egy másik apróságot...<br>Ott álltam üres zsebekkel, szerencsétlenül.  
>Romantikus kalandregénybe illő jelenet lett volna elemelni valamit az egyik boltból, hátrahagyva az árát. Egyszerű vásárlás. Kár, hogy a pénztelenség akadályozott. Egyetlen fitying nélkül huppantam vissza a Földre.<br>_Kasszafúró angyalka._  
>Ölni bűn. Lopni bűn.<br>Tehát Neville ajándék nélkül marad – részemről.  
>Roxmorts azonban nem csupán egy üzlet lehetséges kifosztását ígérte. Félre kellett tennem az ostobáskodást, hogy átvehesse a helyét a feszült figyelem. Legfeljebb egy órányi unatkozó bámészkodást jósoltam magamnak, aztán...<br>...aztán be is ütött, amit vártam. Vártam, de nem készültem fel.  
>Egyszer már átéltem egy támadást. Illetve... Belehaltam.<br>Ez kísértetiesen emlékeztetett az előzőre. Hirtelen bukkantak fel, álarcosan természetesen.  
>- Gyávák! – visítottam. Mivel nem hallottak, nyugodtan megtehettem. Szívesen hozzájuk vágtam volna egy követ, legalább annyit, de várnom kellett. Még tovább. Amíg kitör a kavarodás. Amikor fel sem tűnik már egy, a levegőben repkedő kő.<br>Pillanatok alatt elhatalmasodott a káosz. Az egyik percben még néma, döbbent csend uralkodott mindenütt, a következőben pedig kirobbant a ribillió. Átkok suhantak el, rohanás, kiáltozás...  
><em>Neville!<em>  
>A vészcsengő szirénázott a lelkemben. Mint egy gyorsan dobogó szív... Forgattam a fejem. Nem láttam. Se fekve, se futva, se élve, se halva. Elkeveredett. Egy pillanatig nem néztem oda, és azonnal eltűnt.<br>_Fiú, a halálfalókkal bújócskázz, ne velem!_  
>Futásnak eredtem. Balra egy utca, jobbra egy utca... A bezárt Mézesfalás előtt váratlanul több képet kellett befogadnom, és feldolgoznom. Neville, amint befordul a sarkon, két halálfaló, amint átkot szór, egy földön fekvő, kiütött diák, egy megcsúszó diák, és Tonks, amint...<br>Hátba támadni valakit gyáva dolog. Túlerőben főleg. Ez azt jelenti, hogy elismered, mennyivel jobb a másik. Szánalmas és gyenge vagy hozzá képest, ezért folyamodsz ilyen aljas taktikához. Amikor felemeled a pálcád, és kimondod a varázsigét, semmivel sem érsz többet, mint egy lány, aki elbújik. Nem vagy bátrabb.  
>Nem hittem magam sebezhetetlennek. Mivel azonban életemben elég meggondolatlan voltam, és úgy látszik, halálom után se változtam meg... nekiugrottam a kék fénycsóvának. Forróságot éreztem, aztán hanyatt estem. Nem végeztem tökéletes munkát, a fiatal tanárnő karja így sem kerülhette el a találkozást, de legalább feleszmélt, és szembefordult a támadóival. A továbbiakban sima ügynek nyilvánítottam a harcot. A harcukat. Neville mögött azonban még mindig fényévnyi lemaradással törtettem előre.<br>- Stupor!  
>Fedezékbe húzódtam. Ez bárkinek is szólt, talán védencemmel fogok a következő pillanatban összefutni. Nem tudtam, hova rohant, és miért, de biztos nem menekült. Pár éve még nehezemre esett volna üldözőként elképzelni, de akkor...<br>Óvatosan körbekémlelődtem. Doris Glassom elkábítva feküdt a földön (mondanom se kell, továbbjutási vonalam kellős közepén, szinte a lábaim előtt). Ginny Weasley vaktában átkokat lődözött a halálfalókra. (Drukkoltam, hogy a rémdenevér-rontásából mindnek jusson.) Piton épp Mayve Resentful feje fölül hárított egy bűbájt.  
><em>Piton... Mit keres itt? Sose szokott lejárni a faluba. Bár... Azt mondják, már a múltkor se maradt a kastélyban.<em>  
>Lehet. Akkor nem láttam. Talán azért, mert nem rohantam végig Roxmortson. Inkább egy helyben reszkettem.<br>_De hogyan jutottál oda?_  
>Szerettem volna emlékezni, ám nem ment. Meg aztán...<br>_Neville!_  
>A házfalakra tapadva indultam tovább. Sehol sem álltam meg. Távoli, homályos színfoltként érzékeltem McGalagonyt, Petersont, Hermionét, a halálfalókat, diákok tömkelegét. Mintha búra alá szorultam volna. Minden zaj, sikoly, kiáltás, nevetés tompán dübörgött felém. Lustán visszapattantak az események, a cselekvések egyetlen masszává olvadtak össze.<br>Őt mégis észrevettem. Egy zsákutca végén nézett farkasszemet az ellenfelével. Ahogy a zsákok, szeméthalmok és egyéb kacatok dombjai közt odalopakodtam, azt is láttam, kivel.  
><em>Bellatrix Lestrange.<br>Pocsék helyzetben vagy, fiú. Ha még arra sem vette a fáradtságot, hogy az arcát eltakarja...  
>Ez egy csapda. Téged akar, Neville. Őrült, de ravasz némber. Elhitette, hogy Te űzöd őt, aztán... Fordított. Miért? Honnan ez a végtelen gyűlölet?<em>  
>Nyitottam a számat, hogy figyelmeztessem.<br>Aztán rájöttem, hogy már tudja.  
><em>Tudja, és mégis...<em>  
>- Stupor! – kiáltotta, de a halálfalónő gúnyosan kacagva hárított.<br>- Azt mondod? Szerintem meg... Crucio!  
>Hihetetlen, milyen kevés idő alatt mekkora mennyiségű információ fut át az agyon. Egyetlen pillanat áll rendelkezésedre. Dönteni kell.<br>És az ember mindig dönt. Jól vagy rosszul, de kihasználja a pillanatot.  
>Tudtam, hogy ez nem a halálos átok. Persze, a kínzásba is bele lehet halni, de...<br>Mindig a szemet kell nézni. Az bármit elárul. A szem a lélek tükre. Közhely, de igaz közhely. Egy szoros percben csak kevesen tudják még a tekintetükből is kiölni a gondolataikat. Az érzelmeiket.  
>Lestrange nem mutatott semmi különöset. Semmi olyat, amit magamtól ki ne találhattam volna. Őrület és gyűlölet. Eszelős öröm. A vad pusztítás megtestesítője. Kegyetlensége minta lehet a halálfalók számára – ezen a téren. Ám nem egy precíz, gondolkodó gép. Még csak nem is precíz és gondolkodó. Az a néhány érzelem (düh, gyűlölet, a fekete mágia iránti imádat), ami él benne, könnyedén elragadja. Voldemort viszont gondolkozik is.<br>_Jobban járt volna Pitonnal, mint a nővel._  
>Lehet. Talán. De az biztos, hogy nekem nincs jogom ítélkezni.<br>Furcsa, hogy ismerned kell sem igazán egy embert, mégis tehetsz különféle megállapításokat. Persze, ott az esély, hogy ezek tévesek... Néha bejönnek.  
>Neville szeme érdekesebb olvasmánynak bizonyult. Elszántságot mutatott, félelemnek nyomát se. Égett benne valami dac, ami harcra késztette. Bizonyítani akart.<br>_Kinek?_  
>Csendben megvárni, míg elér a zöld fény, nem harc. Ám bátran állni egy átkot, üzenve, hogy akármiféle legyen, Te folytatod utána... Holtan küzdeni. Új fogalom. Képtelenségnek hangzik, mégsem lehetetlen. Semmi sem lehetetlen, amíg van rá vállalkozó. Aki lát reményt, esélyt, hogy megvalósítsa.<br>Én azonban nem hagyhattam, hogy Neville kibontakozzon. Végignézni a kínzását nem védelem. Nem végzem a dolgomat. Egy őrangyal gondolkozás nélkül teljesíti a kötelességét. Lelkiismerete lehet, ami figyelmezteti a feladatára, más nem.  
>Ám a lelkiismeret néha tanácstalan. Szabad-e feladni mindent az ügy érdekében? A gondos rejtőzködést el lehet dobni? Létezik olyan az angyalok körében, hogy „a cél szentesíti az eszközt"?<br>Úgy döntöttem, létezik.  
>Előpattantam. Nem, nem csak előpattantam, de teljes súlyommal és lendületemmel Neville-nek csapódtam. Sikerült hátralöknöm, a vörös fény ártalmatlanul, célt vesztve enyészett el.<br>Mindketten elestünk, és egymással szemben ültünk a földön. A hóban. A hidegben.  
>Farkasszemet néztünk.<p> 


	10. Karácsonyfadísz

Aztán Neville tekintete elfordult rólam.  
>- Stupor! – Tonks. Vérző karral, felhasadt ajakkal, de épen és dühösen. Haja ezúttal tűzvörösben pompázott. Vajon direkt?<br>Átka eltalálta Lestrange-t, aki rongybabaként csuklott össze. Talán nem a fiú elleni személyes akciójára, a kudarcba fulladt kínzásra kellett volna koncentráljon, és akkor esetleg kivédi. Ám nem. az agyát elborította a köd, nem érdekelte semmi más.  
><em>És még így is megússza...<em>  
>Felbukkant az egyik társa, és felkapta. Csak úgy dehoppanált vele. Dühömben indultam volna utánuk, nekem is van egy ügyes trükköm, de aztán lehűtöttem magam. Nem tudtam, hova mentek, így talán nem is sikerült volna. Meg aztán... Hosszú beszélgetés várt rám és Neville-re. Tonks előtt bizonyára nem akart észrevenni (micsoda önuralom!); senkinek sem örültek még, ha bejelentette, hogy holtakat lát... Olyat, akit senki más.<br>- Gyere! – A fiatal boszorkány fáradtan intett. – Kisöpörtük őket a faluból...  
>- Értem – A fiú sietve feltápászkodott. – Köszönöm, tanárnő.<br>- Hagyd most! Majd ha visszatértünk a Roxfortba, akkor újra professzor leszek... – Fejét ingatta, tétován, elgyötörten. Megviselte a küzdelem.  
>- Vannak sebesültek?<br>_És halottak?_  
>- Egy lányt elkábítottak, azt tudom, Tonks megsérült, azt látod, de úgyis kiderül minden, mialatt visszamegyünk. Figyelj, Neville, maradj le! Beszélnünk kell. Maradj le, jó? – hadartam, remélve, hogy azért értett belőle valamit. A lényeget, mondjuk.<br>Hagytam, hogy előre menjenek egy kicsit. Csak azért, hogy legyen hova lemaradni. Aztán vártam.  
><em>Nem fordul vissza. Nem lassít.<em>  
>- Neville! – kiáltottam, és utánuk rohantam. A vállára tettem a kezem. Semmi reakció. – Látsz engem? – Eléléptem. Ha megtorpan, lát. Nincs olyan önuralom, amit ne győzne le a reflex egy hirtelen fordulatnál.<br>A következő pillanatban horrorba illő élményben részesültem.  
>Szó szerint átsétált rajtam. Nem vagyok kísértet, a jégeffektus helyett egy röpke, kellemetlenül borzongató érzést jelentettem... Nem, nem a Szerelem vagyok, nem is hasonlítunk. A Szerelem kellemes és hosszú és mély... Állítólag. Azt beszélték, én nem tudtam.<br>Ha a fiút nem is érte nagyobb megrázkódtatás, bennem viszont megállt az ütő. Illetve... Ha eleve nem állt volna halálom óta, ez a séta hazavágta volna. Körülbelül ilyen az, amikor a lelkedbe gázolnak. Sőt! Pontosan ez történt.  
><em>Térj észhez! Gond van.<br>Nem lát. Nem létezel számára.  
>Elvétetted az ajtószámot, rossz helyen kopogtattál.<em>  
>Tényleg. Hiába történt minden. Elrontottam. Egy kósza sugallat hatására nem azzal foglalkoztam, akit nekem kiszemeltek. Ő talán... talán már nem is...<br>_Él. Különben Te rég a Pokol kemencéjében aszalódnál.  
>Ez igaz. De akkor... Mi legyen?<em>  
>Nem tudtam gondolkozni. Egyetlen dolog kattogott a fejemben. Az, hogy elrontottam. Elrontottam... elrontottam... elrontottam...<br>_Mennyből az angyal lejött hozzátok,  
>Pásztorok, pásztorok,<br>Hogy Betlehembe sietve menvén  
>Lássátok, lássátok.<em>

A könyvtárban ültem egy tintafoltos asztalnál.  
>- Üdv! – Meg se rezzentem. Lehet, hogy a természetes reakció az lenne, ha a semmiből megjelenne melletted egy öregúr... Mindegy. Nem érdekelt.<br>- Eljött, hogy Pokolra küldjön? – Pimasz voltam és provokatív. Semmi sem érdekelt.  
>- Dehogy! Csak lejöttem beszélgetni egy keveset.<br>- Köszönöm, de nem kell lelki segély.  
><em>Mentünk keresztül a falun. A sebesülteket akkor szedték össze, hogy mielőbb kezelést kaphassanak. Néhány elkábított halálfalót is láttam. Ha az események másként alakulnak, ez valószínűleg elégedettséggel töltött volna el... Nem ússzák meg. Ezt nem viszik el szárazon.<br>De képtelen voltam felfogni a dolgokat.  
>Láttam Ginnyt kócosan, kifulladva, horzsolásokkal, zúzódásokkal, de jól. Ügyes boszorkány... McGalagony is megúszta egy hasadással a talárján. Nagy boszorkány... Hermione egy kiütött fiú ápolásánál segédkezett. Okos boszorkány... Mind többet ér, mint én.<br>Pitin szembejött. Sérülteket keresett, ájultakat. Halottakat... Befordult egy jelentéktelen mellékutcába. Ami egy épület mögé vezetett.  
>Így híre ment volna a gyávaságomnak?<em>  
>- A karácsony az angyalok ünnepe. Egyszer majd megtudod...<br>- Már tudom. Most mondta.  
>- Ám nem érted. El fog jönni az idő, amikor...<br>- ...amikor megértem, amit most még nem – vágtam közbe durván.  
>- Pontosan.<br>- Egyszer? Majd? Mikor?  
>- Fogalmam sincs.<br>Egyenes, korrekt válasz.  
>- Tehát nem mindentudó – Levontam a magam következtetését. Talán nem is mindenható... – Mióta ül a Mennyország kapujában?<br>- Három éve.  
>Ha tudtam volna, erre elfüttyentem magam.<br>- Csak?  
>- Csak.<br>Nagy egyetértésben hallgattunk egy darabig. Lassan kezdtem belátni, hogy a saját ostobaságom miatt kár udvariatlanul viselkednem. Modortalanul. Szemtelenül.  
><em>Állj le!<em>  
>- Azt ígérte, elmeséli majd... Szóval, mesél magáról. Az életéről.<br>- Rendben – Könnyen beleegyezett. Nem tudom, miért. Talán, hogy bebizonyítsa, igenis megadja a lelki segélyt. Eltereli a figyelmemet. – Azt hiszem, untatnálak egy öregember szürke szavai a fiatalságáról... Beszélek az unokámról. Annyi idős lenne most, mint Te. Legfeljebb egy évvel idősebb... Nem, nem ismered. Varázstalan. Hogyan is nevezitek?  
>- Mugli – Hirtelen szégyenteljes, lenéző szónak hatott.<br>- Igen. A halál után megszűnik a titkolózás. A muglik megismerik a varázsvilágot, a mágusok kíváncsiak lesznek az életünkre... Ismertem olyanokat, akik remekül összebarátkoztak... Ne nézz úgy, mintha nem tudnád, hogy halál után nem áll meg az élet!... mindkettőt érdekelte a másik... de ez nem az a történet.  
>- Ezt majd következő karácsonykor mondja el.<br>- Meglátjuk – Derűsen hunyorított. Kiköpött Dumbledore. – Tehát az unokám... Kisgyereknek roppant érdeklődő volt, ezt később se nőtte ki. Ha valamit igazán imádott, azért teljes szívével tudott rajongani is, míg ha valamit nagyon nem kedvelt, egy idő után az egyszerűség kedvéért megutálta. Egyetlen lányként tekintélyes méretű figyelemnek örvendett. Szerette, ha vele foglalkoznak, rá figyelnek, vagy pont fordítva. Ha ő hallgathat valakit.  
>- Nem erről akar beszélni – Félbeszakítottam, mert éreztem, hogy igazam van.<br>- Nem. Tényleg nem – Szünetet tartott. – A haláláról. Mert meghalt. Négy éve. Ő is fiatalon, mint Te. Baleset történt. Éjszaka volt, a színházból igyekeztek haza a keresztanyjával, autón. A fiú, aki beléjük hajtott, ivott. Fiatal volt, felelőtlen. Neki semmi baja nem esett. A keresztanya, aki az autót vezette, megsérült. Az unokám meghalt. A Mennyben utolértem.  
>- Az unokája... – Számoltam. - ...legfeljebb tizenhárom éves lehetett – Rábólintott. – Hogy hívják?<br>- Kitty – A név könnyedén lebegett az asztal fölött.  
><em>Kitty...<br>Mint egy kiscica. Ártatlan és apró.  
>Szinte látod, ahogy kerekre tágulnak a szemei. Az autó fényszórói egyre közelednek, ő már tudja... Nem zöld, hanem fehér fény... Vakítóan fehér... Vajon mit érez? Fél? Tizenhárom évesen félhet. Számára még távoli a halál.<br>Távoli kellett volna legyen._  
>- És a fiú...?<br>- Kevin Rockfield.  
>- Nem a nevét... Hanem... Gyűlöli?<br>- Nem tudom. Megölte az unokámat, de... Ez nem olyan gyilkosság, mint a Te halálod. Van, hogy haragot kéne érezni, és mégsem... Ő is lehetett volna valakinek az unokája. Egyetlen apró részlet mögött is események bonyolult láncolata rejtőzik. Amíg nem tudok mindent...  
>- Sose tudhatunk mindent.<br>- Nem. Te el fogod felejteni a múltadat.  
>- Tudom. Erre még emlékszem.<br>- Akit Te keresel... Neki nincs múltja. Emlékszik arra, ami megtörtént vele, de nem ismeri az igazságot.  
>- Én fogom megkeresni.<br>- Az emberek sokat tévedtek az angyalokkal kapcsolatban. Nincs élet fájdalom nélkül. Nincs fájdalom élet nélkül.  
><em>Mindent a halál előtti életre kell értelmezni. Halál után változnak a dolgok, de akire figyelned kell, még él. Neked most ezek a szabályok a fontosak. Egy játékot játszol, két szabálysorozatot kell tudnod, egyet kell szem előtt tartanod.<em>  
>- Nincs élet múlt nélkül.<br>- Ha többé már nem kell rá vigyáznod, ha találsz valakit a helyedbe... vagy ha a visszakapod az emlékeidet... akkor, a két eset közül valamelyikben, beléphetsz a Mennyországba. Véget ér a küldetésed.  
>- Értem.<br>- Boldog karácsonyt! – Eltűnt. Magamra hagyott, hogy gondolkozzak.  
>- Várjon! – kiáltottam. – Meg fogom találni?<br>Már senki sem felelt. Tényleg elment. Teljesen. Egyedül maradtam. Kettesben önmagammal.  
><em>Hibád: nem más, szégyenteljes gyávaságod.<br>Itt az alkalom, törleszd az adósságod!  
>Vétked: megbontottad az Úr elméletét.<br>Egyedül vagy ketten? Ez elvi tévedés._

-

A diákok többsége hazautazott az ünnepekre. A kastély szinte teljesen kihalt, csak páran lézengtek. A legjobban, a legtehetetlenebbül én.  
>Karácsony estéjén a Nagyteremben felállított fák legnagyobbika alá kuporodtam. Néztem, bámultam magam az egyik gömbben. Két szem, egészen sötétek, egy orr, egy száj, két fület takar a sötét haj... Sötét. Felpillantottam. A fa tetején nem volt se csillag, se csúcs. Semmi.<br>_Feltehetnéd magad oda. Úgyis olyan üres, mint Te. Legalább hasznod volna.  
>Karácsonyfadísz.<em>  
>- A karácsony az angyalok ünnepe – mondtam ki fennhangon, szinte sikoltva, és nem láttam semmi értelmét.<br>Az ajtó csikordulására, a léptek surranására már nem ügyeltem. Nem számított. Nem akartam gondolkozni. Nem akartam használni a fejem. Nem próbáltam okosnak hinni magam.  
>Kezdtem inkább azt érezni, hogy hiába minden. Nem létezem.<br>_Láthatatlan ember._  
>- Te meg mi a csudát keresel itt?<p> 


	11. Látva lásd a láthatatlant

- Te látsz engem?  
>- Sajnos. Te meghaltál. Nem lehetsz itt. Hacsak... Kísértet vagy?<br>Pislogtam. Aztán megint. És még egyet. Végül a nyakába vetettem magam.  
>- Mayve! – visítottam boldogan.<br>- Eressz! – durván ellökött. – Nem vagy szellem. Nem érzek hideget. – Gyanakodva vizsgált.  
>- Oké, Resentful – Hangnemet és taktikát váltottam. – Nem vagyok kísértet, bingó. Mégis látsz. Meghaltam, igen. Jó figyelj! – Közelebb hajoltam, és ügyeltem arra, hogy minden szót külön kihangsúlyozzak. – Én vagyok a Te őrangyalod.<br>Elégedett vigyorral nyugtáztam az arcára kiülő hitetlenkedéssel vegyes döbbenetet.  
><em>Mayve Resentful. Mardekáros. Évfolyamtárs.<br>Ellenszenves. Barátságtalan. Hideg._  
>- Te megőrültél.<br>- Mondod Te, aki egy halottal társalogsz. Miért érzem, hogy valami nem klappol? – Határozottan élveztem a helyzetet.  
>- Rendben. Lehet, hogy elment az eszem, de Te sose voltál normális.<br>- Nem fogok ilyen jelentéktelenségről vitát nyitni. – A Türelem, a Béke és a Megértés szobrát játszottam.  
>- Azt hiszed, ez jó vicc? Hát akkor elszúrtad. El-szúr-tad. Hol a huhogás? A lidércfény? A fehér lepedő? Mit akarsz itt?<br>- Vigyázni rád.  
>Hisztérikusan, erőltetetve felnevetett. Csak úgy visszhangzott tőle a terem.<br>- Kizárt, hogy ez lenne a szíved vágya – jelentette ki végül, mikor a prüszkölő, ideges hahotázás csillapodott.  
>- Nos... ja. – El kellett ismernem, hogy igaza van. Úgy döntöttem, kihagyom a szórakoztató részt, és a lényegre térek. – Ez a feladatom. – Felvonta a szemöldökét. Ezt jó jelnek vettem, a hallgatás jelének. – Mikor azon a napon Roxmortsba mentünk, és felbukkantak a halálfalók, én...<br>- Tudom, a kávéház mögött voltál. A közelben tartózkodtam, amikor megtaláltak – közölte unottan. Megkönnyebbültem. Ezek szerint nem kellett aggódnom, eltemettek. – Emlékszem erre. Azt mondd, ami utána történt!  
>- Átestem egy fekete alagúton, és egy óriási fehérségbe érkeztem. A Menny kapujába. – Felhorkant, gúnyosan, de nem szólt. – Egy Dumbledore-imitátor közölte, hogy... Nem igaz, mi nem világos? Visszaküldtek, mondván, vigyáznom kell valakire. Történetesen épp rád. Nem én választottalak, nehogy azt hidd!<br>- Aha – Szipogott, hümmögött, és hallgatott. Én is. Erre nem tudtam mit mondani. Hagytam, hogy megeméssze a hallottakat. Talán így jobban... Mégis csak egy makacs mardekáros. Makacs, mert konokul utál engem... miért is? Hirtelen nem jutott eszembe semmiféle magyarázat.  
>- Régóta itt mászkálsz, és mégse láttunk.<br>- Kizárólag te láthatsz. Senki más.  
>- Vagy úgy – Egy darabig megint szótlanul ácsorogtunk. Ő szemmel láthatólag töprengett, én egy idő után kezdtem unatkozni. Szívesen bámultam volna tovább a karácsonyfát, de új (egyelőre kezdetleges állapotban leledző) védencem érkezésekor hátat fordítottam neki.<br>Újra ő tört meg a csendet.  
>- Tehát az a talár a tied volt. – Megállapítás. Nem kérdés.<br>- Miféle talár? – értetlenkedtem.  
>- A hóemberen. – Bólintottam, hogy értem. Ha nem emlékeztet, soha többet nem jutott volna az eszembe.<br>_Újabb felejtés.  
>Beletörődtél?<em>  
>- Jó neked láthatatlanul mászkálni az emberek között?<br>- Hát... – Vállat vontam. – Mit érdekel, hogy milyen? Ez van.  
>- Szóval ez van... – A padlót nézte, az ablakot nézte. Aztán rám emelte a szemeit. Éles, hideg tekintet. – Nem érdekel. Tűnj el! Sipirc vissza oda, ahonnan jöttél! Lehet, hogy neked ez van, de... Figyelj, most jön a lényeg!... nekem nincs szükségem rád. Látni sem akarlak.<br>Mielőtt bármit válaszolhattam volna, elviharzott.  
><em>Megbántott?<em>  
>Nem. Sértőnek éreztem a kifakadását, de nem húzódtam be a csigaházba. Inkább megfordultam, és a karácsonyfára pillantottam.<br>_Nem leszek dísz. Angyal leszek._  
>Ott, abban a percben megfogadtam, hogy nem hagyom magam lerázni.<br>A csalódás, a kudarc letöri az embert, de egy ambiciózus angyal igazán sose adja fel.

_Kirje-kirje kisdedecske,  
>betlehemi hercegecske,<br>azért nekünk jót szereztél,  
>a pokoltól megmentettél.<em>


	12. Üdvözlégy

- Megfojtalak!  
>- Nem tudsz.<br>Valószínűleg ő is belátta ezt, mert elengedte a torkomat, és feladta a hiábavaló kísérleteket a meggyilkolásomra. Elkésett vele. Más már megtette.  
>- Elegem van belőled. Világosan megmondtam, hogy nincs szükségem rád. Hahó! Tűnés innen! Most! – Az utolsó szót jó erősen megnyomta.<br>Napokig követtem, lopakodva, rejtőzködve, mint előtte Neville-t, és mégis máshogy. Időnként megmutattam magam, egy villanásnyi időre feltűntem, hogy lássa, nem hagyom annyiban a dolgot. Végül elege lett. Egy óvatlan pillanatban sikerült úgy intéznie (a szinte teljesen üres kastélyban ez nem esett nehezére), hogy ketten legyünk egy teremben. Elkapta a nyakamat, nyugodt beszélgetés címén... de ezt már tudjuk.  
>- Neked tényleg ilyen nehéz a felfogásod? Nem mehetek el. ez a feladatom.<br>- Nem hiszem el. Nézz rám! – Látszott rajta, hogy maradék önuralmát próbálja összekapirgálni. – Jó ez neked? Egy lány egy koszos, utálatos árvaházból. Egy boszorkány. Azt hiszi, megütötte a főnyereményt, de hamar rájön, hogy ez nem tündérmese. Nyáron ugyanúgy csak egy árva a sok közül, az év többi részében pedig nem a muglik, hanem a varázstudók között különc. Senki nem beszél vele, semmiben sem ügyes, nem jó, nem szép, nem okos... viszont egyedül van. Ezért megtanulja megvédeni magát, mivel másokra nem számíthat.  
>- Világos.<br>- Felfogtad?  
>- Persze.<br>- Megértetted?  
>- Tökéletesen.<br>- Akkor...?  
>- Maradok.<br>Dühében akkorát rúgott az egyik székbe, hogy az a falnak csapódott. Úgy döntöttem, megpróbálok hatni rá. Valahogyan.  
><em>Őszintén beszélt.<em>  
>- Belátom, hogy idegesítően hangzik – kezdtem. – De muszáj. Meg kell csinálnom, különben sose megyek oda, ahova szaporán küldenél vissza. Amikor... – Nagy levegő. – Szóval, amikor meghaltam...<br>- Ezt már mondtad.  
>- Igen, hogy mi történt azután. Ám ez most más.<br>- Ott voltam, amikor megtaláltak, úgyhogy... – Hatás ide vagy oda, ettől kezdtem kiakadni.  
>- Elmondhatnám végre? – Bólintott, én pedig kifújtam a levegőt és a gőzt. – Azért voltam a kávéház mögött, mert elbújtam. Menekültem, pedig nem üldöztek. Én egyszerűen csak... féltem.<br>- Gyáva – suttogta, arcán kaján, gúnyos vigyorral.  
>És én, bármennyire jogosnak éreztem a kijelentést, be akartam húzni neki egy nagyot.<br>_Nyugalom. Így az életben nem fogtok végezni._  
>Voltam, ami vagyok, nem érdekelt, mi lesz az életével.<br>- Én elhiszem, hogy egy szót sem akarsz tőlem hallani. Miért nem? Mert félsz az igazságtól. Attól, hogy be kell lásd, igazat kell adj nekem... Bármit csinálsz, a nyakadon maradok. – Nem kiabáltam. Nem. Olyan fagyosan közöltem mindezt, hogy a pince megirigyelhette volna. Olyan sértő, lekezelő hangnemben adtam elő, ami Pitonnak is becsületére vált volna.  
>- Szóval most gyávának neveztél. – A szemei összeszűkültek a dühtől.<br>- Pontosan. Egyébként pedig röhejes látványt nyújtasz, és...  
>- Mire vársz? Add elő a jól betanult sztoridat!<br>- Tehát úgy öltek meg, hogy nem is védekeztem. Bumm! És vége. Visszaküldtek, hogy korrigáljam a hibát.  
>- Rajtam.<br>- Mint azt már párszor hallhattad.  
>- Ez agyrém.<br>_Akár így is lehet nevezni._  
>- Még csak nem is hasonlítunk...! Te farmernadrágot hordasz, én vászonnadrágot, Te kéket, én kockásat, Te valami borzalmas inget, én pólót, a Te hajad hosszú, az enyém rövid, a Te lábadon tornacipő van, az enyémen félcipő...<br>- Zseniális vagy – vágtam el a szóáradatot. – Ha levágnám a hajam, és változtatnék az öltözködésemen, egyformán átlagos tinik lennénk.  
>- Te halott vagy, én még élek.<br>- Ha azt képzeled, most kivágtad az aduászt, tévedsz. Nagyon jól tudom, mi a helyzet. He nem ez lenne, nem társalognánk itt.  
>- Az a baj, hogy egyáltalán nem kéne itt társalognunk. Se máshol.<br>- Te valamiért szereted azt gondolni, hogy ez nekem jó.  
>Sóhaj. Mélyről jövő, fáradt sóhaj. Kettő.<br>- Nem értem, miért pont én...  
>Úgy éreztem, el kell mondanom. Muszáj. Hiszen látott, lőttek minden titkolózásnak, nem számított, mit tud meg. Még. Ráadásul reméltem, hogy ha nem kertelek, akkor hajlik a beletörődés felé. Ha nem használ a szép szó, jöhet az alku. Végtére is, az én hibám volt. Úgy kellett helyre hoznom, ahogy tőlem tellett.<br>- Nem ismersz senkit a családodból. Se a szüleidet, se a nagyszüleidet. Egy árva keresztapád sincs.  
><em>Vadászol a hatásra.<em>  
>- Viszont itt vagyok én. Temérdek szabadidővel. Már nem kell órákra rohangálnom. Kideríthetem, kik az őseid. Szleng és nem szleng értelemben egyaránt.<br>- Nem akarok találkozni velük! – csattant fel.  
>- Nem kell találkozni. Elég, ha tudod. A múltad minden homályos foltjára fényt vethetünk. Így megszabadulhatsz tőlem, és gazdagabb leszel az igazsággal. Saját érdekedben... – Úgy beszéltem, mint egy reklám.<br>- Jó, jó, felfogtam. Mennyi időbe telne?  
>- Nem tudom. Hónapok, talán évek... Nem ígérgetek. Minden attól függ, mennyi titok lappang. És mekkorák.<br>- Világos, mint a vakablak. Bár... semmi égrengetőre ne számíts!  
>- Gyorsíthatod a folyamatot, ha nem kevered magad életveszélybe. Nem mész oda, ahova nem muszáj, meg ilyenek. Akkor nem kell állandóan a sarkadban loholnom, neked is jobb lesz, nekem is.<br>Csendben mérlegelt, latolgatott. Kereste, mi a legjobb megoldás.  
><em>Avagy hogyan szabadul meg tőled a leggyorsabban...?<em>  
>Végül rájött, hogy nincs használhatóbb annál, mint amit az orra alá toltam.<br>- Rendben. Békén hagyjuk egymást.  
>- Iparkodunk a szabadulásért.<br>- Csak akkor beszélünk, ha muszáj.  
>Felvontam a szemöldököm. Nono. Ennyire azért nem kell utálkoznunk.<br>_Nincs rá ok.  
>Nincs?<em>  
>- Én nem akarok létezni senki számára. A legcsodálatosabb az lenne, ha elfelejtenék, hogy a világon vagyok. Minthogy nem is kéne itt lennem.<br>- Nem?  
><em>Pesszimista.<em>  
>- Nem. Egy csiga is nagyobb hasznot hoz.<br>- Arra a meztelen ragacsra gondolsz, amit Hagrid olyan nagy buzgalommal szokott irtani?  
>- Pontosan.<br>- Erős az önkritikád.  
>- Milyen hízelgő...!<br>- Tényleg? Nem állt szándékomban.  
>- Mindegy. A lényeg, hogy egy privát, én-központú világban élek. Ahova nem fér be senki más.<br>- Szóval te kimaradtál egy nagy világból, az emberi közösségből, ezért kialakítottad a kényes magányszférádat, ami új planétaként feszül körülötted. Jól értettem?  
>- Tökéletesen, Angyalkám. – Gúnyos mosoly.<br>_Nem, nem vágod orrba._  
>- Akkor megegyezhetünk. – Eldöntöttem.<br>- Szerintem is.  
>Kezet nyújtottam, mire ő értetlenkedő képet vágott.<br>- Újrakezdés.  
>- Újrakezdés. – Elfogadta a jobbot.<br>- Szia.  
>- Szia.<br>Kézszorítás, közben a másik alapos végigmustrálása, fürkészőn, élesen, aztán ki-ki mehet a dolgára. A megállapodás élt, az üzlet megköttetett.  
>Hagytam neki némi előnyt, hadd menjen a dolgára. Egyedül. Ez is szerepelt az alku részeként. Engedni, hogy a másik élje az életét. Függetlenül attól, hogy ezt a halálához képest milyen időszámításban teszi. Mindenki végzi a dolgát, próbál boldogulni, koncentrál a feladataira...<br>- Békesség Földön az embernek! – rikkantottam el magam a folyosón.  
>- Csend legyen, Kisangyal! – hangzott a felet a távolból. Nem járhatott messze.<p> 


	13. Mindent elölről

Az ember mindig az alapoktól kezdi. Senki sem épít először tetőt, mert akkor tarthatja a feje fölött, míg valaki felhúzza neki a falakat. Az átváltoztatás első lépése egy szál gyufa, nem egy asztal. Ha az ember pontosan és jól akar tudni valamit, nem szabad sajnálnia az idejét. A legelejétől indul, hogy aztán egyetlen apró részletet se hagyjon ki.  
>Úgy döntöttem, a legjobb, ha én is az alapoktól indulok.<br>Az élet alapja a születés. Természetes, hogy a máguscsemetéket nyilvántartják születésük pillanatától kezdve. Fogalmam se volt, pontosan mit jegyeznek fel, de nem tűnt utolsó ötletnek. Ha mindent tudnak rólunk, éppen idejét láttam, hogy én is részesüljek ebből a tudásból.  
>Spekuláltam. A betörés... mármint a bejutás... szóval nem okoz gondot egyetlen zárt ajtó sem. Nem. A gondot az szolgáltatta, hogy nem tudtam, melyik ajtó kell nekem. Túl sok lehetőség közül nem válogathattam, az igaz, de... McGalagony szobája vagy Dumbledore irodája.<br>A tanárnő rezidenciája mellett az szólt, hogy (mint igazgatóhelyettes) ő küldi a leveleket. Logikus lenne, hogy kézügyben tartja a kérdéses könyvet. Esetleg könyveket? Lényegtelen. Ezt a problémát elvetettem. A professzorasszonyt precíz, szigorú nőnek ismertem meg, aki bizonyára rendet tart a holmija közt, különösen akkor, ha munkáról van szó. Mindazonáltal az igazgatói szoba sem tűnt elvetendő ötletnek. Amolyan adatközponti helynek képzeltem, ami alkalmas fontos iratok tárolására. Mindenki egyszer tizenegy éves, ekkora látogatottságot kibír az iroda. Az ilyen kényes dolgokkal csínján kell bánni, biztonságosan.  
><em>Ellenérvek?<em>  
>Végül McGalagony mellett tettem le a voksomat. Megérzés alapján mentem, és megbeszéltem magammal, hogy ha nem jön be, az igazgatónál is körülnézek. Ezen nem múlik. Egy teljes, tanításban bővelkedő délelőttöt készültem rááldozni, hogy zavartalanul dolgozhassak. Ezen sem múlhatott.<br>Derűsen mosolyogtam a zárt ajtóra, és alkalmaztam a trükkömet. Egy szempillantás alatt bent voltam. Átlagos előtérbe jutottam, bár meglehetősen üregbe, mintha a tulajdonosa nem akarná, hogy első benyomás alapján ítéljék meg. Amit könnyen el tudtam képzelni a tanárnőről. Ha elképzeltem emberként.  
><em>Néha nehéz a tanárt embernek nézni. A kettő valahol más. A tanár tanít, az ember pedig tanul. Nem. Az ember holta után is okul, a tanár azonban ritkán tanít tovább.<em>  
>Öt csukott ajtó közül választhattam. Félkörben helyezkedtek el; végül a jobb kéz felé eső lett a befutó. Nem próbáltam a kilincset, használtam a módszeremet, szimplán menőzésből (önmagam előtt akartam felvágni). Nem bántam meg a választást, egyből a dolgozószobába érkeztem. Megfigyelhettem, hogy még egy ajtó nyílik onnan, elhelyezkedése alapján közvetlenül a folyosóra. Könnyen kitalálhattam, mi célt szolgál: aki hivatalos ügyben akarja zargatni a professzort (másban nem is lehet), innen közelítheti meg, anélkül, hogy át kellene csörtetnie a lakosztályán. Praktikus, tartózkodó megoldás.<br>Minden olyan katonás rendben helyezkedett el a szobában, hogy észnél kellett lennem. Egyetlen millimétert sem téveszthettem. Nem tűnt tanácsosnak több tárgyat elmozdítani, mint amennyit feltétlenül szükséges. Hamar rájöttem, hogy „a mindent a szemnek, semmit a kéznek" elv alapján kell eljárnom.  
>Jól tettem, hogy semmit sem bolygattam, tökéletesen felesleges lett volna. A keresett könyv szinte az orrom előtt trónolt. Jámbor, vaskos kódexnek „álcázta" magát, amit nyitva felejtettek egy asztalkán. Én azonban átláttam az álcáján. McGalagony, amint merő hanyagságból nyitva felejt egy könyvet? Képtelenség.<br>Megkerültem az íróasztalt, és befurakodtam a sarokba. Bölcsnek szánt kifejezéssel hajoltam a kötet föle. Átlagos papír, átlagos tinta, toll sehol, a betűk nem a tanárnő írására hajaznak. Sejtettem, hogy a dolog automatikus, mágikus alapon működik. Nekem nem volt más teendőm, mint kicsit visszalapozni. Néhány évet. A nyitott páros oldal tetején 1998 állt, alatt két név. Csak kettő, az egyik alig pár napja született. Gyors fejszámolást végeztem. 2009 tanítványainak többségét nem a január fogja adni. 11 év. Vajon meg fognak lepődni? Minden azon múlik, hova születtek. Illetve... Nem. A meglepődést az határozza meg, hol nevelkedtek. Láttam valami közöst a védencemmel... de nem emlékeztem, mi volt az, ami hajszálnyira mégis eltért... Pedig akkor, mikor megállapítottam, tudnom kellett... Egy ideig tudtam.  
>A két névre néztem. Talán barátok lesznek, talán utálni fogják egymást. Talán ugyanabba a házba kerülnek, talán két erősen ellenségesbe. Talán lesz még háború, talán véget ér addigra. Valahogyan. Szerintem vége lesz. Valamit hoz. Jót vagy rosszat, de valamit ígért a jövő. Én készen álltam, hogy megvárjam, mi lesz. A védencem... Alatta bizonytalannak minősítettem a talajt. Múltat akartam adni, hogy bátran nézhessen az eljövendő szemébe.<br>_Ezt jelentené? Ezért kaptad őt? Így is lehet életet védeni?_  
>Nem tudom. Semmi sem biztos. Nem sejthettük, mi lesz a végeredmény... Van, ami bátorít. Van azonban, amitől csak még bizonytalanabb lesz minden. Kockáztattunk.<br>Pörgettem a lapokat az ujjaim közt. Elképzeltem, ahogy szaladnak vissza az évek. Időutazás.  
><em>Persze... Álmaimban.<em>  
>Izgalmas, misztikus tett, de a mágiának is van határa. Az enyémnek különösen.<br>1981. Megszületett. Megszülettem. Megszülettünk. Nem emlékeztem rá, milyen volt, de kivételesen nem aggódtam. Ezt halálom előtt se tudtam. Sőt, arra is megesküdtem volna, hogy erre a célszemély se kíváncsi. Vonakodott egy keveset a múltja megismerését illetően, és ha végül bele is ment, minden részletet biztos nem akart tudni.  
>Legalábbis reméltem, hogy nem, mert úgy éreztem, képtelenség lenne teljesíteni.<br>Tanulmányozni kezdtem az évet. Januárban semmi. Mármint róla. Február.  
>- Gyorsan elkaptalak...<br>Ott állt tintásan, kéken. Az, Amit Kerestem. Ahogy elolvastam, máris úgy döntöttem, nem érdemli meg a nagybetűt. Gyorsan megtaláltam, persze, hiszen az év elején született... na ja, az év elején született. Újra elolvastam.  
><em>Mayve Fawn Resentful<br>1981. február 28._  
>Ebből több következtetést is levonhattam:<br>1. Ez egy tapintatos könyv. Ha valaki titkot akarna rábízni, kiváló választás lenne. Úgy bűvölték meg (valószínűleg papírtakarékossági okokból), hogy csak a levélküldéshez két tényleg nélkülözhetetlen információt mutassa meg.  
>2. Gyakorlatilag semmit nem tudtam meg.<br>3. Védencemnek a nem is olyan távoli jövőben születésnapja lesz.  
>Kezdetnek ennyi... nem elég. Nekem nem.<br>Feljegyeztem friss értesüléseimet (a saját emlékeim mehetnek, de a védencemét nem szabad elszórni), név és születési dátum, mint olyan. Vissza akartam lapozni nyomban, de... Erős kísértést éreztem, hogy egy kicsit olvassak. Magamról.  
><em>Nem csalunk.<em>  
>Egy picit. Ez nem sok.<br>_Rólad több, mint amennyit szabad. Róla kevesebb, mint amennyi kell._  
>Sóhajtottam. Peregtek a lapok, időutazás megint, ezúttal előre. 1998. Megálltam. Kibírtam. Ujjongott az erős lelkem, csüggedt a tudatom. A röpke látogatás szinte semmi hasznot nem hozott. Szinte. Az optimizmus kedvéért. A realizmus kedvéért pedig... Nem számít. Beszélnem kellett vele.<br>Elléptem a könyvtől. Néztem a szobát, ráérősen, más szemszögből. Agyaltam. Ott álltam láthatatlanul, a lebukás veszélye nélkül (még ujjlenyomatokat sem hagyhattam). Dolgom végezetlen, az igaz, de a tanítás befejezéséig (szerencsés esetben ebédig) úgyis tétlenségre kárhoztatott a tények állása. Egy kis plusz szaglászás viszont nem árt. Ki mondta, hogy csak Resentful lehet érdekes? Megnéztem az irodát, várt a lakosztály többi része. A magánszféra. Hallani véltem, ahogy hív.  
>Ha már lúd, legyen kövér!<p> 


	14. Vissza a gyökerekhez

- Melyik árvaházban élsz? Szükségem van erre az információra, tehát jobb, ha gyorsan elárulod. Utána hagylak enni.  
>Letette a kanalát, pergament és ceruzát kotort elő. Lefirkantott valamit, a markomba csúsztatta a cetlit, aztán folytatta az evést. Ez gyorsan ment, igazán.<br>_London  
>Church Street 129.<em>  
>Rövid, de hasznos. Fontos. Új gondolatokat ébresztett bennem.<br>- Valaki elment érted, ugye? Kizárt, hogy egy ilyen... ehm... zsúfolt helyre baglyot küldjenek. Túl feltűnő lenne, a lebukást kockáztatná.  
>- Naná, hogy eljött valaki – mormolta dühösen, és indulatainak csillapítására ráharapott a kanalára. Észbe kaptam. A végén még gyomorfekélyt okozok neki...<br>Doris Glasson furcsálkodó pillantást vetett a szemmel láthatólag magában beszélő Mayvere. Bűnbánóan pislogtam. Ami sok, az tőlem is sok.  
>- Rendben, bocs, ezúttal komolyan. Erre később is ráérünk, a cím volt a fontos. Sajnálom.<br>- Mindegy, így is eléggé bolondnak tartanak.  
>Nem akartam együtt érzőn ránézni, mert azon úgyis csak felhúzta volna magát. Viszonylag normálisan viselkedett velem szemben, ahhoz képest, hogy megint „zaklattam". Jól tűrte, jobban, mint vártam. Kár lett volna elrontani.<br>- Church Street... Van ott valami templom, nem?  
>- Remekül kitaláltad a fantáziadús névből – gúnyosan mondta, de kevésbé gúnyosan, mint szokta. Nahát. – Néha elcipeltek minket oda. Megjegyzem, a ritka alkalmak egyikén sem említették, hogy az angyalok leszállingóznának a Földre.<br>- Nekem is újdonságot jelentett.  
>Addig embert még nem láttam megvetően rágni a krumplit. Kedvenc (<em>valóban?<em>) és egyetlen (ez biztos) védencem azonban ezzel is megismertetett.  
>- Nagyon kimerített a tanítás?<br>- Meglehetősen. Figyelj! – Letette a villát, és rám nézett. Kivételesen nem utálkozva. Tényleg pocsék napja lehetett. Egy rossz nap még kötekedőbbé tesz egy olyan személyt, mint M.F. Resentful. Ám egy igazán durva nap után már az undokoskodáshoz is túl kedvetlen. – Nem igaz, hogy Piton kivételez a mardekárosokkal. Kínkeservvel megszereztem a K-t bájitaltanból, nem tudom, hogyan. Nem tudom, miért. Még egyszer biztos nem lennék rá képes. A lényeg, hogy az egyszer volt, most meg úgy dolgozom, mint egy üresfejű elsős. A megaláztatástól még az sem ment meg, hogy melyik házba tartozom. Még az sem.  
>Meglepődve pislogtam. Szavai nem indulatosan, nem haragosan kifakadva, hanem szinte száraz tényként hagyták el a száját. Nem értettem, miért. Rajtam következmények nélkül (<em>khm... nélkül?<em>) kidühönghetné magát. Mégse nem tette. Hanem mondta. Úgy, hogy az már szinte mesélésnek hatott.  
>- Értem. Egy utolsó kérdés, aztán békén hagylak. Ígérem.<br>- Jöhet.  
>- Kölcsönadnád az egyik pólódat?<br>- Micsoda?  
>- Odaadnád az egyik pólódat?<br>- Persze.  
>- Micsoda?<br>- Nem azért mondom, de örülök, hogy végre változtatsz. Ez a virágos ing kész maskara. Tiszta Hawaii... Vidd azt, amelyik csak tetszik! Kivéve a méregzöldet, ez a kedvencem.  
>- Oh... hát akkor... köszi.<br>Nem először szólta le az ingemet (ami tényleg nem a legválasztékosabb ízlésről tanúskodott, de én azért szerettem, hangulatot adott). Inkább a könnyű beleegyezés döbbentett meg, nem a negatív kritika. Ha ilyen egyszerűen belement, őszintén borzalmasnak találhatta.

-

Nem tudhattam, hogy sikerül-e. Három lépésnél hosszabb távon még sose próbáltam. Mivel azonban semmi sem létezik kockázat nélkül, belevágtam. Sokáig bámulhattam az esőfüggönyt, és mikor már kezdtem komolyan aggódni, végre eltűnt. A kettő (az aggódás és az eltűnés) valószínűleg nem hatott egymásra, még véletlenül se függtem össze, csupán én bírtam tovább – vagy rövidebb ideig. Mindenesetre egyszer csak azon kaptam magam, hogy ott állok egy néptelen londoni utcán, egyik kezemben a cím, másikban egy papírzacskó (íróeszköz és pergamen mellett ilyet is beszereztem), előttem egy lehangoló épület, rajtam új (számomra), sötétkék póló. Bennem pedig némi megnyugvás.  
>Futólag szemügyre vettem az utcát. Kissé elverő, de leginkább unalmas darab. És szürke. Kivéve azt a pici, hófehérre meszelt templomot, amiről a nevét kapta (vélhetően). Szemernyit sem csodálkoztam, hogy nem vitték el túl sokszor az árvaházi gyerekeket „áhítani". Be se fértek volna. Véleményem szerint a gyülekezet leglelkesebb, leghívőbb magja is szorongott odabent. Egy-egy karácsonyi mise esetén a pap valószínűleg a tetőre szorult.<br>_Szóval lélegzetelállítóan aprócska volt._  
>Engem azonban az átlagos méretű épület az orrom előtt sokkal jobban érdekelt. Semmi díszítés, szinte nyomasztóan szürke, az ablakok koszosak... A levegőben háromnapos mosogatólé szaga terjengett. Így rögtön érthető lett, honnan tanulja Mayve a fintorait. Utánozhatatlan. (A bűz és az arcjáték egyaránt.)<br>_Mióta Mayve?  
>Amióta megpillantottam az úgynevezett otthonát. (Csak tudnám, ki nevezi úgy, mert ő nem, az biztos.) Amióta kiderült, hogy Piton mardekárosokat is képes szekírozni. A védencemet. Engem sért ezzel. Na, nem mintha ez meghatná vagy érdekelné...<br>Amióta rájöttem, hogy az is ember, akin nem látszik._  
>A kapun kacagva bejutottam. Nem mintha nagyon vidám kedvemben lettem volna. Hát nem. Az egész hely nyomasztóan hatott rám. A sivár udvaron derűsen szaladgáló kisgyerekek látványa sem dobott fel. Főleg, hogy hirtelen támadt beleérző képességemmel sehol sem láttam a derűt.<br>Ha az ember az érme egyik oldalát már ismeri, meg kell nézze a másikat is. Akkor sem szabad meghátrálni, ha úgy véli, eleget látott. Téved. Felesleges remélni, találgatni, a legjobb nem bízni az eszünkben, és személyesen megnézni. Egy rettenetesen lelombozó árvaház láttán a többség inkább átmenne az utca túloldalára, csak ne kelljen a közelébe kerülnie. Minden lelkierőre szükség van a belépéshez, akkor is, ha az ember pusztán lélekből áll.  
><em>És rengeteg szülőnek ez az egyetlen megoldás arra, hogy a gyermekét életben tudja.<em>  
>Ilyen életben...<br>Én nem azt mondom, hogy minden árva gyerekre lenéző-sajnálkozó szánalommal kell nézni. Nem. Csak azt, hogy látva a gondozatlan, fertelmes helyet, nehezemre esett utálnom Mayvet. Annyira, amennyire kiállhatatlan, elutasító viselkedésével bőven rászolgált volna.  
>Sietve megkerestem az igazgatói irodát, ahol a számomra érdekes aktákat sejtettem. Az ajtókkal persze nem vacakoltam (egy falaptól nem kellett tartanom; centikről volt szó, nem mérföldekről). Kivéve az utolsóval. Beletörhettem volna valamit a zárba, nehogy megzavarjanak. Engem nem vesznek észre, de az elmozdított, nyitott iratot annál inkább. Kár a védencemre terelni a figyelmet. Viszont a zárcsere pénzbe kerül és stresszbe. Az egész kóceráj nem látszott gazdagnak, tehát nem lett volna bölcs dolog fontokkal megvágni.<br>Végül kompromisszumot kötöttem magammal. Egy seprűt támasztottam a kilincs és az íróasztal közé. Áldottam, hogy befelé nyílik az ajtó, különben az egész csíny nem ért volna egy knútot se. Jóféle diáktréfa volt, sajnos azonban nem emlékeztem rá, honnan merítettem az ötletet. Vagyis megint felejtettem. Azzal nyugtattam magam, hogy elég a védencem emlékeivel törődni.  
><em>Emlékek és múlt.<em>  
>Raven... Reiseller... Rent... Resentful... Megtaláltam. Vékony mappa akadt a kezembe, elkeserítően vékony. Könnyűnek ígérkezett lemásolni, persze, de kevés információval kecsegtetett. Talán nyilván sem tartják az anyja nevét. Vagy az apjáét. Talán csak lerakták a küszöbre. Talán. Talán...<br>Már megint!  
><em>Név: Mayve Fawn Resentful<br>Felvétel időpontja: 1981. augusztus 20._  
>Számoltam, még a jegyzetemet is megnéztem. Közel félévesen adták be. Tehát nem ott született, az anyja nem halt bele a szülésbe... Csak ott hagyta.<br>_Ne ítélkezz!_  
>A sablonosabb adatokat átugrottam, „úgyis lemásolom" alapon. Nevet kerestem, egyetlen nevet.<br>_Anyja neve: Mary Anne Derail_  
>Ritka és értékes információ.<br>A két vezetéknév különböző. Az apa nem vette el az anyát, vagy az anya nem ment hozzá. Elváltak, szakítottak... Bármi is történt, valakinek nagyon nem stimmelt a neve.  
><em>Derail...<em>  
>Címet kerestem hozzá. Azt is találtam. Minden ott feküdt az orrom előtt, és valami mégsem klappolt.<br>A csatolásból aztán kiderült, mi nem tetszett.  
>Az anyánál blabla halálos kórt diagnosztizáltak blabla nincs senkije blabla beadja gyermekét. Arra kéri az árvaházat, hogy soha semmit ne áruljanak el róla a lányának. A nevét se. Ő megbízott az intézményben, adatokkal szolgált, de csak az igazgatónak.<br>Körülbelül ennyit sikerült leszűrnöm belőle. Az anya vakon megbízott néhány idegenben, de a lányának semmit sem akart az orrára kötni. A dolgok egyre jobban bűzlöttek, és már nem csak a mosogatólétől. A mese olyan átlátszó volt, hogy ha nincs a végén a különös kérés, simán beveszi bárki.  
><em>Persze, lehetett Ms Derail életében valami probléma... amolyan...<em>  
>Szóval nem elég, hogy haldoklott, de idegbeteg is volt?<br>Míg az aktát másoltam, gondolkoztam. Bár nem láttam alapját, kezdett bennem egy sejtés megfogalmazódni. Igen, az volt. Ízig-vérig megérzés. Hiába tapasztaltam, hogy nem jó erre építeni, egyre valódibbnak tetszett. Egyre hihetőbbnek. Makacsul megragadt az elmémben, befészkelte magát a fejembe.  
>Számomra nagyon is valószínűnek tűnt, hogy a titokzatos Mary Anne Derail boszorkány volt.<p> 


	15. Oldd meg!

Születésnapi ajándékot venni pénz nélkül nehéz. Az ember kétszer meggondolja, próbálkozzon-e, ha nem biztos, hogy a célszemély... hm... értékelni fogja. Alaposan meg kell fontolni. Nem a lopást. Az bűn. Angyalok vagyunk, példát mutatunk, még akkor is, ha nem látnak. Léteznek azonban különféle mendemondák.  
><em>Szőke haj, kék szem, szárnyak, ragyogó fény, glória, hófehér hálóing...<em>  
>A lélek fehérsége a mérvadó.<br>_Bukott angyalok._  
>A terveim közt nem szerepeltek stiklik, hibák, bűnök. Naná, mert terveim se voltak.<br>Ám! Cserekereskedelem. Ősi találmány, de zseniális. Idejét láttam felfrissíteni.  
>Ebéd után mosásba adtam az ingem, és attól kezdve csak az új pólóban feszítettem. Mondhatnám, hogy az árvaház tiszteletére, de hazudni csúf dolog. Mindegy. A házimanók szorgosak, gyorsan dolgoztak, hamar papírzacskóba csomagolhattam, és vihettem. A száraz adatokon kívül más tennivaló is várt rám.<br>Nem messze a Church Street gondosan meszelt templomától a Cat Walk névre hallgató mellékutcában ruhaboltra bukkantam egy kocsma és egy virágbolt között. Mindent macskának hívtak, az öt lakóépülettől a boltokon keresztül a fodrászig. „Drink with the black cat" Pub, „Cats don't eat vegetables" (ez jelentette a csemegeüzletet), „Cat on the tree" (a sok zöld növény dzsungelként takarta a bejáratot), és még sorolhatnám... Engem viszont kizárólag a „Socks for Cat" érdekelt. Reméltem, hogy nem csak zoknikat árul.  
>Szokott módon átlibbentem az ajtón. Kísértet vagyok én, hogy a belépést jelző csengővel szórakozzak? Persze, hogy nem. Hóborc a csapkodó, én pedig a finom elegancia. Stílus és könnyedség egy testben. Na jó, lélekben. Az még jobb.<br>_Egoista._  
>Elővettem az inget, és fájó szívvel, feltűnés nélkül felakasztottam a női ruhák közé (rá egy giccses, csipkés blúzra). Tisztességes ajánlat. Vidám, virágokkal díszítették, élénk, feldobja a viselőjét, nem túl használt, tiszta, talán némi angyali csillámpor is maradt rajta... Csupán egy farmert kértem cserébe, szépet, divatosat, de legalább a divathoz hasonlót. Lehet fekete, annak talán jobban örülne. Kevésbé akarna nadrágostul kivágni az ablakon.<br>_A pólót megtartaná, mielőtt kidob.  
>Bár... Nem is veszi ajándéknak. Kaptál ruhát, te is adsz, cseréltetek...<br>Kevés vagy._  
>Fogtam a farmert: sötétkék, feketés beütéssel, trapézszárú, kényelmes, méretben tökéletes, zsebekkel, csípőnadrág... Jobb, mint az a szürke alapon lila hajszálcsíkozású borzalom. Járt neki, a póló helyett, az árvaházért. Ajándék... Azt hittem, megoldottam, és mégsem. Bárhogy csavartam, nem jött össze.<br>_Mit adsz legközelebb? A tornacipődet? A csíkos zoknidat?_  
>Bárhogy állt a helyzet, elhatároztam, hogy nem fogom csak úgy elemelni a dolgokat. Oké. Pergamen, tinta és penna belefért a keretbe. Elvettem a „szabadrablók" szekrényéből. Annak rakták oda, akinek sürgősen szüksége lenne valamire. Ezért egy diáktól se kérnek pénzt. Nekem sürgős és fontos volt, ahogy mindenkinek, aki a szekrényhez folyamodik segítségért.<br>Ám az ember nem lop ruhát, cipőt, édességet, üstöt, könyveket...  
><em>Könyvek. A könyveid.<em>  
>Eddig nem kerestem őket. Nem emlékszem, hogy kerestem volna.<br>_Meg lehet azokat találni. Megkéred Mayvet..._  
>Nem kell megkérni. Egy hely még él a memóriában, ahol találni.<br>_No, lám... Erre még emlékszel._  
>Fogtam a farmert, összehajtogattam, és eltettem.<p>

-

A Roxfort diákjainak többnyire London egyenlő az Abszol úttal és a Kings' Cross pályaudvarral. Én az első komolyabb (iskolai ügyeknél is fontosabb!) látogatásomat egy árvaházban kezdtem, majd egy ruhaboltban zártam. A kastélyban aztán elrejtettem a szerzeményeimet (a célszemély ágya alá, természetesen, nehogy megtalálja), lelakatoltam a számat, és nem is találkoztam Mayvevel. Lustálkodtam egy sort, este pedig látogatást tettem a rettegett teremben, a büntetőmunkák otthonában. Bájital. Életemben szerettem. Legalábbis nem problémáztam vele.  
><em>Vagy csak reméled, hogy nem voltak nagy gondjaid...<br>Nem._  
>Ez érzés volt, nem emlék, tehát nem tudtam fokozatosan elveszteni. Az érzések ki-bejártak bennem, az alagút kizökkentett, vagy csak vele járt az angyal-léttel... Egyszer éreztem, aztán nem találtam, aztán megint... Ugye, Félelem?<br>_Egy érzés nem emlék.  
>Az valahol benned van. Mindig.<em>  
>Tudtam, hogy a diákok a bájitalhoz szükséges holmik legjavát odalent tárolják.<br>_Ez pedig egy rutin. Majd kikopik..._  
>Nem lehettem különc, leszámítva talán az ingeimet, tehát nem feltételeztem, hogy én bármit máshol tartottam volna.<br>Fekte szekrény, igazán szívderítő. Az embernek különcködni támad kedve tőle. Na, de viccet félretéve, olajozottan nyílik, semmi sem hullik az ölembe, minden a legszigorúbb rendben áll: könyvek, kis üstök, fiolák, mérőeszközök, kanalak...  
>Könyv.<br>Nem voltam még abban az állapotban, hogy ne ismerjem meg akár száz közül is a sajátomat. Főleg, hogy minimum száz közül kellett kiszúrnom. Azt az átlagos könyvecskét, amibe még a nevemet se írtam bele. Ami az enyém volt – egykor. Jó állapotban, cserére alkalmasan kaptam vissza. Már úgysem jelentett semmit se. Nem használhattam, több órát nem szánt nekem az élet.  
>Úgyhogy másnap lazán besétáltam a Czikornyai és Patza épületébe. Feltűnés nélkül (másként nem is ment volna) leemeltem egy könyvet, és eltettem. Ványadt kis példány, közönséges, egyszerű, de kecsegtető címmel: Mindenkinek joga van a véleményemhez. Hasznosként meghirdetett útmutató, tippekkel, trükkökkel, amiktől szebb lesz minden, élhetőbb az élet, és főleg a világ válik különccé körülötted – nem pedig fordítva. Szerintem ez nézőpont kérdése, de pont olyan személytelenül személyes kötetnek tűnt, amivel kiszúrhattam Mayve szemét. Szigorúan átvitt értelemben. Nyugodtan ott hagyhattam érte a tankönyvemet.<br>Csak egy kicsit fájt a szívem, mikor eljöttem.  
>Szigorúan képletesen.<p> 


	16. Szívdísz

-Ti nem vagytok normálisak!  
>Hitetlenkedéssel vegyes felháborodással néztem Mayvere.<br>- Mi ez az öngyilkossági hajlam? Semmiből se tanultok?  
><em>Szegény bolondok.<em>  
>- Nem mehetsz le Roxfortba! Nem lehetsz ilyen őrült.<br>- Ide hallgass!  
>- Nem! – rivalltam. – Te hallgass meg Engem! Elment az eszetek. Mind meg fogtok halni. Miért játszotok a halálfalók kezére? Önként adjátok magatokat Voldemortnak. Nem éri meg.<br>- Senki sem fog meghalni. A múltkor csak sebesültek voltak.  
>- A múltkor – visszhangoztam tompán.<br>Sóhajtott. Hosszat, mélyet, furcsát.  
><em>Sajnált.<em>  
>Engem ne sajnáljon senki se!<br>- Többször nem fog előfordulni.  
>- Honnan veszed? Felajánljátok magatokat a Halálnak.<br>- Ha már itt tartunk... Mesélsz nekem arról, milyen volt meghalni?  
>- Nem – vakkantottam gorombán, és megpróbáltam a tekintetemmel felnyársalni.<br>_Csitulj!_  
>- Majd egyszer... Talán.<br>- Aki nem akar, nem jön le – mondta békítőleg. – Senki sem kell kockáztassa az életét, ha nem akarja.  
>- Kivéve a tanárokat.<br>Csendben néztünk magunk elé. Mayve eltolta a pirítósát, a karjait pedig összefonta a mellkasa előtt.  
>- Hát nem adott az ég melléjük őrangyalt?<br>Fejemet ráztam. Nem így megy ez.  
>- Miért?<br>Ha én azt tudnám...

-

Átkoztam a halálfalókat, amiért képtelenek szeretni. Amiért a naptárjukban nem szerepel a Valentin-nap. Kicsi, cuki, piros szívecskékkel körberajzolva, kölnivel befújva. Édes, rózsás, kedves.  
><em>Álmodozz csak, kislány.<em>  
>Nekik február tizennegyedike az értelmetlen mészárlás ünnepe. Sok ütődött kölyök tálcán kínálta fel magát, köztük a védencem is. Pedig ő aztán nem romantikázni akart, nem volt szerelmes.<br>_Nem volt?_  
>Ó, nem...<br>_Hát persze. Az ember mellé nyúlhat.  
>Vezetett egy megérzés. Azt hittem, Neville. Nem tudom, honnan vettem, miből gondoltam, de akkor teljes meggyőződéssel futottam utána. Mert ezt súgta valami.<br>Egy érzést tapintottam._  
>- Mayve tud érezni – suttogtam, teljesen letaglózva a felismeréstől.<br>- Mi van? – mordult az érintett.  
>- Semmi, kis csitri. Ki szólt hozzád? – csattant Doris Glassom hangja, és oldalba lökte a védencemet.<br>_Átnyúlt rajtam._  
>Ez borzasztó érzés, amit lehetetlen megszokni. Pedig készültem rá. Legalábbis megpróbáltam. Egy hatalmas tömegben sodródtam a kapu felé a biztos halálba tartókkal... Számítottam arra, hogy nem úszom meg. Mégis rosszul érintett.<br>Érzések. Sok van belőlük. Jut mindenkinek.  
>Kivéve a halálfalóknak.<br>Nem hazudtolták meg magukat. Lecsaptak, és gyűlöltem őket ezért.  
>- Hány embert akartak még megölni? Hány házat akartok tönkretenni? Hány épületet akartok lerombolni? Hány családot akartok szétszakítani? Hány életet akartok nyomorúságba dönteni? Semmi sem elég nektek? – ordítottam teli tüdőből a káosz közepén, mialatt Mayvet próbáltam fedezni. Lassan kedvenc elfoglaltságommá vált az értelmetlen kiabálás.<br>- Higgadj már le, Angyalka! – szólt rám védencem, mikor már elunta a cirkuszomat.  
>- Gyávák! – folytattam ugyanolyan hangerővel. – Gyerekekkel kezdtek? Féltek. Velünk nem bántok el! Itt vagyunk! Hahó! Itt. Kiállunk elétek. Nem futunk el. Halljátok? Nem futunk. Nem félünk. Nem! Soha! Gyávák!<br>- Hallgass! Elég volt.  
>Ránéztem. Kitartón, vizslatóan. A pálcáját szorongatta, és nem úgy tűnt, mintha különösebben aggódna. Sőt. Szinte teljesen nyugodtan álldogált, várva, hogy mi lesz. Talán még zavartam is. A kilátásban... vagy nem tudom...<br>- Te készültél erre.  
>- Nem. Én a születésnapom magányos megünneplésére készültem. Erre csak számítottam. Aztán bekövetkezett.<br>- Magány? Kizárt. Tudod, hogy nincsenek egyedül őrültségek. Márpedig Roxmortsba lejönni a legnagyobb őrültségek egyike.  
>- Ez az egész világ egy hatalmas őrültség.<br>- Akkor Te egy bolond vagy benne.  
>- Tudom. Igazság szerint... nem zavar.<br>Nem tudtam válaszolni. Nem azért, mert olyan lehengerlően frappáns feleletet adott, amitől elállt volna a szavam, nem. Túlságosan is elvonta a figyelmemet a látvány, ahogy Doris Glassomot egy halálfaló készül ripityára átkozni.  
><em>Bántotta Mayvet. Szóval, tettel.<br>Átnyúlt rajtad.  
>De ember.<em>  
>- Ne moccanj! Várj meg épségben!<br>Azt hittem, fél percre nyugodtan ott hagyhatom. Fél perc alatt jobb híján beperdültem Glassom elé, és engedtem, hogy az átok átsuhanjon rajtam. Több, mint a semmi. Tompítottam az erejét. A csajt ugyan kiütötte, de nem örökre, én pedig megúsztam egy pillanatnyi forrósággal. Az is valami, ha az ember lánya egy erős taroló átkot (legalábbis annak nézett ki) végül is hatásos, de viszonylag ártalmatlan kábító varázslattá redukál le.  
>A halálfaló azt hitte, sikerrel jár, és célpontja meghal belső vérzésben, úgyhogy nem foglalkozott vele többet.<br>_Majd ha fagy! Akkor tesznek itt kárt valakiben...  
>Tél van. Február. Fagy.<em>  
>Mayvet kerestem a tekintetemmel.<br>Abban a pillanatban megértettem, hogy az őrangyalok számára a „fél perc" ismeretlen kifejezés. Különösen nagy ostobaság a harc legforgalmasabb pontján hagyni a védencedet. Nem figyelsz, és máris három halálfaló céloz rá. Két átkot még megúszhat, ha szerencsés és ügyes, de a harmadik ellen már nem lehet esélye.  
><em>Na, ki az őrült, kislány?<em>  
>Akkora gyorsaságot még sose tapasztaltam magamtól. Itt már nem lehetett eléállni, csak az utolsó pillanatban elkapni a grabancát, lökni, rántani, húzni, tartani, taszítani, fogni, kapaszkodni...<br>Mikor végre kitisztult a fejem, és képessé váltam újra gondolkozni, éppen egy ház fölött suhantunk át. Épen, magunk mögött hagyva kegyetlenséget, félelmet, átkot, halált... Mindent.  
>Úsztunk. Markoltam a vállánál, görcsösen tartottam, a kezemben gyűrődött a ruhája... Úgy vittem, mintha nem lenne súlya. Nem éreztem. Úgy repültem, mintha nem is léteznénk. Talán nem is léteztem.<br>A ház mögött aztán ereszkedni kezdtem.  
><em>Elég a mókából.<em>  
>- Mit mondunk majd? Rengetegen látták. Felkapott a szél...?<br>- Egy átok. Eltalált, és iszonyatos erejével hatalmasat dobott rajtad. A zavargásban fel se tűnik egy kósza varázslat, csak az eredménye.  
>- Aha, persze, és egyébként megúsztam egy karcolás nélkül... – Ez a Mayve mennyit tud akadékoskodni...<br>- Most, hogy így mondod... – Elengedtem. Nem esett nagyot, csak pár métert, jelentéktelen távolság, erre ügyeltem. Nehogy én zúzzam halálra. – Minden oké?  
>- Pár kisebb zúzódással megúsztam. – Sziszegve felült. – Lehet, hogy nagyobbakkal. – Felemelte a bal kezét, és elnyávintotta magát. De tényleg! Egészen különös, fájdalommal teli, macskanyávogásra hasonlító hang hagyta el a száját. – Talán eltört... – Meglehetősen fancsali, tehetetlen képpel nézett a csuklójára.<br>- Egy picit eltúloztam, de legalább hiteles lesz... – szabadkoztam, miközben leereszkedtem mellé. – Bocs.  
>- Túlélem – szűrte a fogai közt. Vékony párafelhő kanyargott ki az ajkai közül. – Szerencsére nem a pálcás kezem, és ez is több a semminél. – Ép kezére támaszkodott, hogy felállhasson. – Menjünk valamerre! Kutyául hideg van. – Megborzongtam, akárcsak ő. Elmélázva figyeltem a kis pára felhőcskéket.<br>_Te nem szoktál fázni.  
>Hideg.<em>  
>Addig álmatag tekintetem hatalmasra kerekedett. Mintha egy láthatatlan erő kipattintotta volna, hogy végre észrevegyem...<br>- Kelj fel azonnal! – sürgettem Mayvet. – Kelj fel és fuss!  
>Elkéstem. A dementor megjelent, mielőtt Mayvenek elég ideje lett volna talpra állni. Előbukkant a sikátor rejtekéből, és eltéveszthetetlenül a védencem felé vette az irányt. Ez úgy öt lépést jelentett volna, ám a dementorok nem lépnek. Suhannak. Gyorsan elérik az áldozatot...<br>- Tűnj el onnan, te ronda répa!  
>Igen. Határozottan ezt ordítottam.<br>Tűnj el onnan, te ronda répa!  
>Pedig semmi bajom a répával. Mindig is szerettem. Nyersen, főzve, párolva... A répafőzelék ellen se volt kifogásom.<br>Mégis ezt ordítottam, miközben Mayve és az S. Cs. R. R. (Suhanó Csuklyás Ronda Répa) közé ugrottam.  
>A dementor rám nézett. Mármint nem láthattam a szemét (feltéve, hogy van neki), de a fejét felém fordította, és éreztem, hogy engem figyel. Nem Mayvet, hanem határozottan engem. Hidegen.<br>Abban a pillanatban tudtam, hogy elkövettem életem (halál előtt és után egyaránt) legnagyobb tévedését.


	17. Hab a tortán

_...Meg kell tennünk. Miatta._  
>Egy nő hangja. Még nagyon fiatal lehet.<br>Nagy döntést kell hozzon, amiből nem engedhet.  
>Hideg.<br>_- Megbeszéltük. Az Önöké. – Ugyanaz a nő.  
>- Kérem... – Egy másik nő. Idősebb. szelíd. – És mégis mit...?<br>- Megmondtam. Nem kellett, elhagytam... Bármit. Amit helyesnek találnak.  
>- Egyik sem helyes. – Férfi. Idősebb. – Hazudjunk neki? Azt nem tudnánk.<br>- Akkor mondják az igazat.  
>- Mit? – Ismét az idősebb nő.<br>- Azt, hogy elhagytam.  
>Ajtócsapódás. Gyereksírás.<em>  
>Hideg.<br>Mint a nő hangja.  
>- Azonnal engedd el! Menekülj már, Te bolond!<br>Ha az ember semmi más, csak és kizárólag lélek, őrültség beállni egy dementor elé. Azzal a biztos megsemmisülést kockáztatja. Amíg test van, az legfeljebb üres lesz, de ha már az se maradt... Az a végső halála a létnek. Az emlékek, a régi, legfájóbb emlékek mindössze az első lépcsőfokot jelentik.  
>Ahonnan még van visszaút. Esély.<br>Ha csak egyetlen ember is akad, hogy segítsen rajtad.  
>- Hagyd békén!<br>Valószínűleg Mayve volt az első személy a világ történetében, aki hozzávágott egy követ egy dementorhoz. Öklömnyi, kicsit havas darabot. A csuklyást nem rázta meg különösebben, úgy tett, mintha naponta kövekkel dobálnák hasba.  
>Viszont a figyelme elterelődött rólam.<br>Elestem, és elgyengülve igyekeztem a hóban arrébb kúszni. Minél messzebb...  
>- Expecto patronum, Mayve – leheltem. Finom párafelhő gomolygott a levegőben.<br>- Tessék? – kiáltott felém, mialatt újabb követ próbált kikotorni.  
>- Expecto patronum. Ez a varázsige. Tudod, idézd fel a legboldogabb emlékedet... meg ilyesmik – próbáltam suttogásnál hangosabban beszélni, de úgy tűnt, így is megértette.<br>Látszott az arcán, hogy gondolkozik. Nem vágta rá azonnal, hogy neki ilyen emléke nincs, hanem megpróbált keresni egyet.  
><em>Ez a lány nem ostoba. Felismeri, mikor kell vita helyett cselekedni.<em>  
>Túl nagy eredményre nem számítottam, de legalább annyira szükségünk volt, hogy egy kis időt nyerjünk.<br>- Expecto patronum! – ordította engem is megszégyenítő hangerővel.  
>Egy ezüstös fényben derengő alak szökkent elő a pálcájából. Egy kissé elmosódott, de kecses, karcsú és hajlékony fekete párduc. Éjszaka tekergő nagymacska.<br>- Lefőzted Pottert! – rikoltottam derűsen. A patrónuson ugyan látszott, hogy túl sokáig nem tart ki, annyira nem lett erős, de esélyt kaptunk tőle.  
><em>Mire gondolt vajon, hogy elsőre sikerült?<em>  
>- Ez szuper volt – dicsértem meg.<br>Semmit sem szabad elkiabálni.  
>A párduc könnyű, ezüst füstté oszlott. Egy dementorral még elbánt, de a többi befutóval nem bírt.<br>- Még egyszer nem fog sikerülni – jósolta rekedten Mayve. Tökéletesen megértettem, az én szám is kiszáradt.  
>Felküzdöttem magam a földről, miközben a dementorok egyre közelebb suhantak. Egy... kettő... három... Úgy éreztem, hozzáfagyok a földhöz. Esély? Szemernyi se. Repülni? Nem maradt erőm.<br>- Fuss el!  
>- Mi van?<br>- Tűnj el gyorsan!  
>- Hah! Megidéztem életem első tisztességes patrónusát, és megmentettelek vele. Kvittek vagyunk. Az viszont nagyon bosszantana, ha teljesen hiába lett volna a sok gyakorlás. Megúszol egyet, hogy aztán három másik szippantson be...?<br>- Az őrangyaloknak néha fel kell áldozniuk magukat.  
>- Mi ez a szentimentális hülyeség? – csattant fel, és pálcáját dühösen emelte fel. Ahhoz képest, hogy az előbb mennyire elsápadt, most nem úgy tűnt, mint aki különösebben kétségbeesett.<br>_Legalább egyikünk higgadtan ürül ki._  
>- Ne légy makacs! Szép és nemes gesztus tőled, de inkább menekülj!<br>- Gyáván fussak el?  
>- Hé! Ez érzékeny pont...!<br>- Nem hagylak egyedül.  
>- Ez borzasztóan megható, de lehetne egy... Tessék? Mit mondtál? – ledöbbentem. Mayve türelmesen állt, a dementorokat méregette, és mintha azt közölte volna, hogy nem hagy a sorsomra. A védenc vigyáz az őrangyalra? „Szép" dolog, mondhatom. Hová lesz a világ?<br>- Maradok – ismételte hűvösen. Pedig ez olyan fokú érzelmi megnyilvánulásnak számított tőle, hogy az ember okkal várhatta volna, hogy megolvad alatta a hó.  
>Minden dementor ellenére.<br>- Expecto patronum!  
>Egy... kettő... három hang.<br>Egy macska.  
>- McGalagony – állapítottam meg. – Oké. Most már nem lehet baj.<br>Egy farkas.  
>- Tonks? – tippeltem.<br>_Ha tudná, hogy most kiegyenlít egy régi számlát..._  
>Egy mókus.<br>Homlokomat ráncoltam. Talán Dumbledore...? Nem, az kizárt.  
>- Piton... – Nem hittem a szememnek.<br>Nem denevér, nem kígyó... Még csak nem is valami nesztelen ragadozó!  
><em>Mókus.<em>  
>- Jól van, Resentful kisasszony? – kérdezte aggódva McGalagony.<br>Aha, persze. Tökéletesen. Három varázslattal egyszerre próbálták meg eltávolítani a Föld színéről, eltörtem a kezét, megtámadta négy dementor... Végül is, semmi oka arra, hogy ne érezze magát kiválóan.  
>- Hogy került ide? – Well, ez egy remek kérdés. Nem mondanám, hogy egy remek embertől. Piton gyanakodva méregette Mayvet, aki ettől nagyot nyelt. Hé! Az én védencemet senki ne akarja megfélemlíteni, ha kérhetem...!<br>- Tudod, az átok – emlékeztettem.  
>- Eltalált egy átok, és itt értem földet – válaszolta, de Piton még mindig a speciális pincerém-pillantással nézte. – Azt hiszem, eltört a csuklóm – tette hozzá a teljes hitelesség kedvéért. A bájitaltan cseppet sem bájos professzora bólintott, és elfordult. Végre. A két nő a védencemmel kezdett foglalatoskodni, mi is volt azokkal a dementorokkal, csuklóján kívül más sérülést nem szerzett-e, miféle átok találta el, vagy csak súrolta...stb. Ez azonban kevéssé érdekelt.<br>- Látott valakit errefelé? – kérdezte Piton váratlanul.  
>- Senkit.<br>Leszámítva engem és a négy dementort.  
>A kérdés viszont valahol fura volt. Kit kellett volna lásson? Halálfalókat?<br>_Vagy embereket.  
>Embereket, akikből halottak vagy sebesültek lettek.<em>

-

- Kérsz csokit? – kínált Mayve, mikor a gyengélkedőn leültem az ágya szélére.  
>- Kösz.<br>Egy darabig csendben ettünk. Ez a nap nehéznek bizonyult. Nehezebb, mint meghalni, nehezebb, mint ész nélkül rohanni Neville után...  
>Nem úsztuk meg olcsón. Ha csak arra gondolok, hogy a földön maradt valaki. Egy halott. Egy, de ez is több mint szabadna... Egy.<br>- Draco Malfoy.  
>- Draco Malfoy – ismételte Mayve.<br>A kórterem végébe sétáltam. Megkerültem a paravánt, és óvatosan félrehajtottam az arcáról a fehér takarót.  
>Nyugodtnak tűnt. Nem fájt neki semmi. Már. Talán akkor se. Vele is megtörtént. Én például nem éreztem fájdalmat. Ha vele is úgy, olyan könnyen... Találkozott a Dumbledore-imitátor nagyapával. Egyszer még élt, aztán nem maradt belőle itt más, csupán egy letakart test. A lelke átsuhant az alagúton... Velem is csak így történt.<br>- Hé, Mal... Draco. Nem olyan vészes. Látod, én is kibírtam, pedig sokkal hisztisebb vagyok... azt hiszem...  
><em>Az ember semmiben se legyen biztos.<em>  
>- Állítólag Ginny elé ugrott be.<br>- Állítólag – bólogatott Mayve, és némán tűrte, hogy visszatelepedjek mellé.  
>- Talán szerette?<br>- Talán. Vagy csak meg akarta védeni.  
>- Másért is megtette volna.<br>- Grangerért is.  
>- Akár.<br>- Úgyis csak az számít...  
>- ...nem halálfalóként halt meg.<br>- Nem.  
>Mély egyetértésben ültünk és hallgattunk.<br>Draco Malfoy olyan családba született, ahol nem lehetett választása a sorsáról. Látszólag. Ő viszont igenis mást választott. Ha egy út állt előtte, akkor erre lépett.  
><em>Őt nem fogják gyávaság miatt visszaküldeni.<em>  
>- Nem tudom, mit fogsz hozzá szólni, de azért... – Míg korábban Madam Pomfrey a csontok összeforrasztásával foglalatoskodott, én felhoztam a zacskót. Ünnepi csomagolás, tudom... – Boldog születésnapot!<br>- Kösz.  
>Nézte a farmert és a könyvet, valami egészen különös pillantással.<br>- Hozok egy gyertyát, és akkor kívánhatsz.  
>- Megy az nekem gyertya nélkül is.<br>- Hé, nem tündér keresztanya vagyok, hanem...  
>- ...őrangyal. Tudom. Ez azonban, Angyalkám, igazán nem igényel túl nagy erőfeszítést.<br>- Fogadunk?  
>- Gyere be velem Piton órájára!<p> 


	18. A szivárvány minden színéért sem

Ha valaha viseltem volna órát, biztos percenként nézegettem volna. Önkéntes száműzetés az alagsorba, fortyogó üstök közé, a pince rémével és védencemmel. Mondhatom, bűbájos triót alkottunk.  
>- Csak keverd lassan! – szóltam oda Mayvenek, ám vigyázó szemeimet Pitonra vetettem. Az asztalnál írt valamit. Ez még rendben. – Hogyhogy egyedül ülsz, leghátul, és nincs, aki veled dolgozna?<br>- Narrow a gyengélkedőn van. Egyébként őt osztotta be mellém a rémdenevér.  
>Ajvé, a nevezett (és nem a szokatlan nevű Wednesday Narrow kisasszonyt értem alatta) letette a pennát, és felvonta a vitorlákat. Őrjárat indul.<br>- A főzet egyelőre rendben. Mehet bele pár csepp a gránátalmaléből.  
>A narancs egy pillanat alatt lilába váltott.<br>- Mennyit öntöttél?  
>- Amennyit mondtál, pár cseppet. Hármat. Vagy kettő és felet.<br>- Az pedig jó kéne legyen...  
>A táblára néztünk, hogy megfejtsük, miért violában pompázik a bájital rózsa helyett. Pár csepp, az stimmel, de...<br>- Nem a gránátalmalé következik, te dinnye!  
>- Én is észrevettem. Miért nem figyelsz...? – megakadtam. Dinnye... dinnyehéj... héj... borítás... ruha...<br>- Én? Figyelj Te, vagy hallgass, és ne utasítgass!  
>- Várj! Még nem menthetetlen.<br>- Te és a megmentési kényszered... Miért érzem azt, hogy ezzel az állításoddal épp most ítélted halálra az órai munkámat?  
>- Ez mi? – A vég hangja, vagy inkább Pitoné. – Resentful kisasszony, megint értékelhetetlent alkotott. Mondja, tud maga olvasni?<br>- Igen – morogta védencem a helyzetnek nem kedvező hangnemet megütve. Lazán oldalba böktem. – Igen, uram.  
>- Biztos ebben?<br>- Tudom, mit rontottam el, és egészen biztos, hogy olvasni is tudok! – csattant fel.  
>- Tehát gondolkozni nem szokása. Fájdalom, hogy ezt kell tennem... – lassan kezdte, túl lassan a beszédet. – Öt pont a Mardekártól – túl hangosan mondta, és túlságosan a csoport felé fordult közben.<br>- Ajjaj... – nyifogtam Mayvere sandítva. Miért sejtetett Piton minden mozdulata valami hihetetlenül aljas trükköt?  
>- Köszönjék meg Resentful kisasszonynak! – A mardekáros tekintetek gyilkoltak, a griffendéles diákok a markukba nevettek, a rém pedig lobogó talárral elvitorlázott.<br>Észre se vette, hogy egy pici cafat ott maradt a vitorlából. Honnan sejthette volna, hogy egy őrangyal lopva egy kiálló szögre ügyeskedte a ruhája szegélyét?  
>- Miért utál téged ennyire? – érdeklődtem meg Mayvetől, aki azonban nem felelt, csak a vállát rántotta meg dühösen. – Megmenekültünk – jelentettem ki, és diadallal emeltem magasba a szövetdarabot.<br>- Megőrültél?  
>- Nem én! – vágtam rá sietve, és szerzeményemet belehajítottam az üstbe.<br>- Megőrültél – a kérdő mondatot száraz megállapítássá változtatta.  
>- Dehogy! Olvastam valahol, hogy egy darab fekete textíliával korrigálni lehet a kisebb hibákat. Jó, mi?<br>- Lenyűgöző – dünnyögte nem túl meggyőzően. – Te elhiszed, hogy ez működik?  
>- Miért ne?<br>- Emlékszem, elsőben egyszer strébernek neveztelek, mert a Te főzeted sikerült, az enyém meg nem. Jó hangosan, hogy mindenki hallja. Légy szíves, bizonyítsd be, hogy igazam volt, és tényleg egy borzasztó okostojás vagy!  
>Összerándultam.<br>_Egy emlék. Az övé, de valahol a tied is._  
>- Szerintem az volt az egyetlen beszélgetésünk hat év alatt.<br>- Mondasz valamit – biccentett eltűnődve. – Miért pont Piton talárja kellett?  
>- Akár a tiédet is használhattam volna, de... Bosszú. Leszólta a főzetünket.<br>- A főzetemet. Én készítettem.  
>- De én segítettem!<br>- Látom. Sokra mentünk vele.  
>- Nagy élményt jelent, hogy láttam Pitont, amint pontot von le a saját házától. Egyébként pedig hamarosan tényleg meglátod, mennyit segítettem.<br>_Biztos vagy te ebben?_  
>A bájitalokról azt kell tudni, hogy forrás közben néha véletlenül kifröccsen pár csepp. Teljesen ártalmatlanul, rá a ruhára. Az ember észre se veszi. Ha azonban mondjuk valaki szerez egy darabot a „cseppfertőzött" ruhából, és beledobja egy főzetbe, amivel egyébként sincs minden rendben, az eltérő anyagok reakcióba lépnek. Először látványos tűzijátékot rendeznek, mialatt a bájitalon végigvonultatják a szivárvány minden színét az ultraibolyától az infravörösig. Aztán az összes anyag megpróbál egyszerre kijutni az üstből, páratlan, vulkánkitöréssel kombinált szökőár formájában. A kísérő hangok már tényleg csak ráadásként szerepelnek. Mikor pedig elhal az utolsó robbanás nesze is, szikrája kihuny, akkor hátramarad a döbbent, néma csend, ami lóg a megfagyott levegőben.<br>Hiába, a pince mindig is olyan hideg volt, hogy egy ilyen nagyszabású, forró esemény se tudja felmelegíteni.  
>A közelben ülők, akiknek nem sikerült időben elmenekülni, érdekes tüneteket produkáltak. Colin Creevey jobb karját lila tollak borították, Ginny haja lustán rezgő zselévé változott, hogy csupán néhány példát említsek.<br>- Jöjjenek ide ellenszerért, akikre jutott a főzetből! – A higgadt, jeges utasításra a fél csoport vándorlásba kezdett a tanári asztal irányába. Rendben, beismerem, nem kizárólag a közelebb ülőket érte. – A többiek tűnjenek el! a mai órának vége.  
>- Azt hiszem, a legokosabb, ha mi itt maradunk – súgta Mayve.<br>Bólintottam. Miért ne? A szekrény mögött, ahova sikerült bemenekítenem, legalább a biztonság illúziójával kecsegtethettük magunkat. Némán, elmélázva néztük, ahogy egy tenyérnyi felületen egy cseppnyi a löttyünkből virágokat növeszt ki a padlóból. Nem kellett egyikünknek se mondania, mindketten pontosan tudtuk, hogy nyakig ülünk a pácban. (Ami ezúttal szivárványos lé alakját öltötte fel.) Ha választani kéne egy dementor és egy tomboló Piton között...  
><em>Bravó, kislány!<em>  
>- Magával minden rendben?<br>- Igen... tanár úr.  
>- Jellemző – vetette oda gúnyosan, majd megragadta védencem talárját, és nem épp finoman talpra rángatta. – Magyarázatot várok! – sziszegte az arcába.<br>- Veszed le róla a kezed? – fújtattam, miközben összeszedtem magam. Előzőleg ugyanis keresztülcibáltak rajtam egy tizenhat éves lányt, aki mondhatni, épp a méretem. Tehát földbe döngöltek.  
>- Elment az esze? – Hja, ha Piton sejtette volna, hogy nem egy, hanem két személyen kéri számon a... a kihalászott ruhadarab történetét... jaj... – Honnan vette...? – Leesett neki, mielőtt a mondat végére ért volna. A felismerés meteorként csapódott a földbe. – Hogy jutott eszébe?<br>- Egy könyvben olvastam – hebegte Mayve. A dementorok nem gyakoroltak rá ekkora hatást, szerintem.  
>- Miért nem gondolkozik?<br>Aha, szóval a tipp jó, csak a megvalósítás katasztrofális.  
>- Ha adhatok egy tanácsot, erre inkább ne válaszolj! Vedd úgy, hogy engem kérdezett! – javasoltam. Cserébe védencem lopva a lábamra taposott. Ezen meglepődtem. Nem a javaslathoz való hálátlan viszonyán, hanem azon, hogy rá tudott lépni. Míg az előbb Piton gond nélkül áthúzta rajtam, most úgy ért hozzám, mintha szilárd lennék.<br>- Büntetőmunka. A hét minden napján.  
>- Hé! – Úgy döntöttem, inkább feladom a hallgatást. – Ez nem igazság! Az én hibám, nem az övé. Én vagyok a hunyó.<br>- Este hétkor várom. Ha késik... Számolni fogom a perceket. Minden perc egy újabb hét.  
>- Álljunk csak meg egy szóra! – kiáltottam, és Mayve elé léptem. Tudtam, hogy semmit sem érek vele, tudtam, hogy felesleges... Mégis merészen farkasszemet néztem Pitonnal. Tekintete akár egy alagút... AZ alagút...<br>_Meghalt.  
>Órád lesz. Mindjárt csengetnek. El kell indulnod, most nagyon fontos, hogy időben odaérj.<br>Meghalt.  
>Nem láthatják rajtad. Az azt jelentené, hogy hiába... Mintha Te gyilkoltad volna meg. Tudta és tudtad, hogy lehet. Ő felkészült rá. Te miért nem tetted meg?<br>Meghalt.  
>Feláldoztál mindent. Ő is. Tönkre akarod tenni?<br>Meghalt.  
>Dolgod van. Tanítanod kell. A diákok várnak. Légy olyan, mint mindig! Indulnod kell.<br>Meghalt.  
>Menj!<em>  
>Igen. Nem. Fekete. Fehér. Úgy villant a szemembe a fény, a pince sajátos, nyomasztó félhomálya, mintha a napba néztem volna... Újra a nyomasztó légkör, a valóság vett körül. A végtelen feketeség, ahol a szavak tompán körbezümmögtek, elengedett. Mintha több hangon szólt volna, zavaros volt, a fejem zúgott tőle, a gondolataim felbolydultak, próbáltak rendeződni...<br>Piton pislogott.  
>Ennyi tellett tőle, miután (akaratlanul) belemásztam az egyik legmélyebb emlékébe.<br>- Menjen innen! Estig látni sem akarom.  
>Mayve kapott az alkalmon, én pedig kábán kóvályogtam utána.<br>- Te aztán jól eljöttél velem – mondta rekedten. Nekilökött a falnak, és elviharzott.  
>Én szép csendesen leültem a földre, a falnak döntöttem a hátam, és eszembe se jutott utána futni.<p> 


	19. Maszkabál

Ebéd közben a tanári asztal körül sündörögni praktikus dolog. Pofátlanul lehet hallgatózni. Mindegy, hogy apró pletyka, egy-egy diák értékelése... Nem létezik felesleges információ. Na jó, szinte nem létezik.  
>- Nálunk a családban nagy hagyománya van az M betűvel kezdődő neveknek...<br>_Nahát! Ki hitte volna, Minerva?_  
>Csitt! Egy tanárt még gondolatban sem tegezünk le.<br>- Nem mindenki tartozik a családunkba, akinek M betűvel kezdődik a neve, de aki a mi családunkba születik, az biztos, hogy egy M-t kap. Feltéve, ha lány...  
>Aha. Ez olyan „nem minden rovar bogár, de minden bogár rovar" dolog.<br>- Igen régi, íratlan hagyomány.  
>- Nálunk meg igen régi, íratlan hagyomány a lánygyermekeknek borzasztó nevet ajándékozni, ami egy életen át sújtja őket.<br>- Ugyan már! A Nymphadora igazán különleges és gyönyörű név.  
>- Az biztos, hogy én a lányomat valami egészen egyszerű néven fogom szólítani. Catherine vagy Elisabeth vagy... ó!<br>Bizony, ó.  
>Mire felfogtam, mit hallok, McGalagony professzor már lelkesen csillogó szemmel szorongatta Tonks kezét.<br>- Gratulálok!  
>- Köszönöm. – Még a haja is belepirult. – Ez egyelőre titok. Ezekben a veszélyes időkben amíg lehet, titokban tartjuk Remusszal. Nem kockáztatunk.<br>Nem tudom. Szerintem a vörös haj igen jelzésértékű.  
>- Értem. Senkinek egy szót sem fogok szólni - e szavak kíséretében bátorításul megszorította a fiatal nő és leendő kismama kezét. Eltűnődtem, hogy ő vajon volt-e anya valaha? Olyan furcsa, hogy bár évekig tanítottak (már aki), mégsem tudtam mit se a tanárok életéről... Vajon hányan titkoltak terhességet, házasságot, kapcsolatot, gyereket, csak azért, hogy mentsék, ami fontos nekik?<br>_Biztos sokan, és biztos nagyon szomorú volt. De könyörgöm...! Törődj a jelennel, különösen a védenceddel!_  
>Tekintetemmel Mayvet kerestem a tömegben. Magányosan és morcosan gubbasztott a szokásos helyén, a szokásos arckifejezésével, a szokásos testtartásban. Éreztem, hogyha odamennék, kitörölne minden mentális és valósági síkról, ahol csak létezem, avagy éppenséggel nem létezem. Tehát tanácsosnak tűnt elkerülni. Szigorúan a büntetőmunka kezdetéig. Pitonhoz bemerészkedni a pincébe veszélyes dolog, védelemre szorul.<br>Persze kérdés, hogy az én védelmem igazán használ-e...  
>Bár, hogy a egyszer ez a dolgom, lényegében mindegy. Senki sem születik őrangyalnak, valahogy bele kell jönni a gyakorlatba.<br>_Szegény kislány. Még sok büntetőmunka várja, amíg ilyen segítőkész és lelkiismeretes angyal jár az oldalán..._

-

- Te meg mit keresel itt?  
>- Jöttem segíteni. Szerintem ez evidens.<br>- Majd én megmondom neked, mi az evidens...! Menj szépen el!  
>- Dehogy megyek! Nem őrültem meg.<br>- Így is elég nagy bajba kavartál, nem kell még tovább rontani a helyzetemen.  
>- Ez bizony nem talált. Éppenséggel segíteni szeretnék.<br>- Nekem viszont nem kell a te segítséged.  
>- Bocsánat. Rosszul fogalmaztam. Segíteni akarok és segíteni is fogok.<br>- A te segítséged eddig még mindig csak rontott a helyzetemen.  
>- Kivéve amikor megmentettem az életedet.<br>- Nem szép dolog felhánytorgatni a régi dolgokat.  
>- Akkor te se emlegesd fel a bakikat!<br>- Jól van, csinálj, amit akarsz! – ezen felkiáltás kíséretében nagy lendülettel bekopogtatott az ajtón. Nagyobbal, mint amennyi a helyzetben tanácsos lett volna, de késő bánat, eb gondolat.  
>- Mit akar? – Piton szinte feltépte az ajtót. – Mit keres itt?<br>- Büntetőmunkára jöttem, professzor úr.  
>- Igen... Persze... Befelé! – türelmetlen mordulás. Rémdenevér és a szórakozottság? Nem jellemző.<br>Összevont szemöldökkel figyeltem a Rettegettet. Valami nem stimmelt. Olyan elgondolkozva bámult maga elé, hogy arra sem figyelt, hogy Mayvet szidja, mert elkésett. Vagy mert pusztán létezik.  
><em>Nocsak... Van egy Piton, mókus patrónussal, zsíros hajjal, talpig feketében, csak gúnyos vagy elfogult szavakkal, mínusz pontokkal, büntetőmunkák egész sorozatával, erre egyet elfelejt... Ennyire nem számít Mayve?<em>  
>- Az órán elrontott bájitalt fogja elkészíteni. Itt a recept, ott az üst és a hozzávalók. Csendben dolgozzon, pontosan. Addig nem mehet el, amíg nem végzett. Csak tökéletes eredményt fogadok el, és nem akarok trükközést!<br>- Jó munkát nekünk! – trilláztam derűsen. Ha csendes munkát akar, megkapja. Mayve nem beszél, engem nem hall... A ledarált szöveg azt jelezte, hogy hagyjuk békén, mert ő se fog velünk törődni. Ha zavarjuk... Nem részletezem. – Lássunk munkához! Mármint te csak csináld, ahogy gondolod. Délelőtt is egészen jól ment, legalább az elején. Én kicsit körül nézek.  
>Mayve egy „elment az eszed?" pillantást küldött felém.<br>- Nem lát, nem hall. Mindent a szemnek, semmit a kéznek, és nem lesz baj. Nem kerülsz bajba, megígérem.  
>Kicsit még vonogatta a szemöldökét, aztán hátat fordított, és a hozzávalók közt kezdett el keresgélni. Ez beleegyezést jelentett.<br>Elindultam, hátha találok valami érdekeset. Először a labor került az utamba. Az üvegcsék a színes tartalmukkal megbűvöltek. Ha lett volna nálam egy tükör, biztos elkezdek játszani, hogy mindenféle tarka fényeket előcsaljak... Ám nem volt, így csupán olvasgattam a címkéket, rázogattam a fiolákat, emelgettem őket... Megállapítottam, hogy a polcokon hihetetlen rend uralkodik. Külön helyet kaptak a hozzávalók, a mérgek, a gyógyitalok és az egyebek. Ami se nem öl, se nem javít, de nem is kizárólag egy alapanyag.  
>- Átlagember – betűztem az egyik méregzöld palackon. Ez nagyon kifejező. Egyetlen könyvben vagy cikkben nem találkoztam vele, soha nem hallottam róla. Talán saját találmány? Ki tudja, mivel foglalkozik Piton a szabadidejében.<br>Visszatettem, és leemeltem egy másikat. Egy egészen böhöm darabot, vastag üvegből, parafa dugóval, kopott címkével, és, súlyából ítélve, magas tartalommal. Próbaképp (nem tudom, mit akartam megpróbálni) beleharaptam a palack hosszú nyakába. Odakoccant a fogam, nyálas lett, de nem történt semmi. Legfeljebb nyeltem egy kis port.  
>- Ezt is régen vetted elő. Talán soha. Lehet, hogy egy csepp se hiányzik. – Megrázogattam. Kellemesen telt lötyögés. A sejtésem helyesnek tűnt. – Vajon akkor észrevenne, ha eltörnélek? Hiszen ha már életedben nem törődött veled, legalább halálod idején foglalkozhatna egy kicsit veled... Szépen összesöprögetné a cserepeket, felitatná, ami kifolyt, aztán menne a dolgára. Esetleg megnézné, mi kárhoztatott elmúlásra. Na, szeretnéd? Vagy szebb, jobb jövőt remélsz rendületlen? Igazad van. Az a jó, amíg az ember vagy nem ember élni szeretne. Látod, én is nagyon szeretnék, csak hát... csak hát ez van.<br>Kegyelmet kapott. Ha gazdája örökre el is felejti... na igen, épp ez a lényeg... Túlélheti akár a gazdáját.  
><em>Irigykedsz?<em>  
>A következő, amit szemrevételeztem, egészen aprócska volt. Elfért a markomban, és talán könnyűszerrel összeroppanthattam volna, ha akarom.<br>_De nem akartad._  
>De nem. Ezt a mondatot viszont ki akartam hagyni.<br>_Sajnálom. Olyan drámai volt, nem bírtam ellenállni..._  
>Kristályfiola, ezt bizony érdemes lenne harapdálni. Elsőre megadná magát. Viszont ugyancsak port nyelnék. Hiába a jó minőségű tárolóedény, ő sem kapott több figyelmet. Mindössze csomagoláskor került szerencsésebb helyzetbe.<br>- Ilyen az élet – szusszantottam, és megpróbáltam elolvasni a feliratot.  
>A Sors azonban közbeszólt. Vagyis inkább a bájitalok mestere, aki előrontott a dolgozószobájából, és célba vette az ajtót.<br>- Ne mozduljon innen! Csinálja tovább a feladatát! – vetette oda futtában Mayvenek, és már kint is volt. Mintha bent se járt volna. A saját lakosztályában. Aminek legszemélyesebb részét még fel se deríthettem.  
>És egyelőre halasztanom kellett a tervet, mivel védencem hozta a szokásos formáját. alig kapta meg az utasítást, máris ott hagyott csapot-papot, és indult. Tudtam, hogy valami kalandot keres, valami titkot, valamit, amibe beleütheti az orrát. Rebellis, lázadó kamasz, aki nem bírja a tiltást, nem tűri a szabályokat, és ez a legrosszabbkor törik elő belőle.<br>- Állj meg! – kiáltottam. Zsebre vágtam az üvegcsét, és szaladtam.  
>Az üst azonban megállított. A főzet egyértelműen nem került még abba az állapotba, hogy nyugodtan elrotyogjon, akár percekig, akár órákig – egymagában. Eloltottam a tüzet, nehogy katasztrófa történjen. Bárhova is indult a pince ura, csak nem ígérkezett olyan súlyos a helyzet, hogy ne térjen vissza többé, és ne lássa meg a katasztrofális pusztítást, amit Mayve engedetlensége okozott.<br>Lemaradva indultam utánuk, pusztán a hallásomra hivatkozhattam. Követtem a kopogó lépteket, amik rendületlenül fel tartottak.  
><em>Sose indulj a hegynek, mert onnan csak ugrani lehet!<em>  
>Ez az egyik.<br>_Minden gödörből ki lehet és ki kell mászni._  
>Ez a másik.<br>Igazából egyik se jelent feltétlenül jót. Legalábbis nem foglalja magába...  
>Bah. Minek is foglalkoztam ilyen baljós gondolatokkal? A Rém elrohant, nem tudni, miért. Mayve utána, mert elege lett a helyzetből. Illetve azóta elege volt a világból, hogy beült arra az ominózus órára.<br>_Nem maradt ki valaki?_  
>Ja, de. Én. Ez egyértelmű. Mármint az, hogy mentem. Ez a dolgom, vagy mi.<br>Bár korábban azt jósoltam, hogy a helyzet nem lehet olyan súlyos, rá kellett ébrednem, micsoda fatális tévedésbe estem. A változatosság kedvéért.  
>A helyzet, ami a szemem elé tárult: a torony peremének dőlve Dumbledore, igen lerobbant állapotban. Tőle nem messze Harry Potter, valami különös aurával. A kölyök elég furán elmosódott, úgyhogy kezdtem gyanakodni, hogy talán meghalt. Velük szemben többször látott álarcos fazonok, így takarásból nem feltétlenül ismerős halálfalók. Egészen pontosan öt. Alacsonyabb, magasabb, karcsúbb, tagbaszakadtabb... Formája válogatja. Elég féloldalasan álltak ahhoz, hogy Pitonnal is szembe kerüljenek. Kivont pálcák mindenütt. Kivéve egy, az árnyékban kuporgó alakot, aki egyelőre elkerülte a feltűnést. azonban semmiképp sem találhatott olyan helyet, ahol előbb vagy utóbb ne vennék észre.<br>És akkor még nem szóltam az égbolton sziporkázó, foszforeszkáló Sötét Jegyről.  
>- De kitépném most a szádból a nyelvedet! – szóltam fel, és szemem sarkából láttam, hogy Mayve felém fordítja a fejét. – Szervusz. Jöttem én is. Azt hittétek, kihagytok a buliból.<br>Ahogy mindez kicsúszott a számon, már megbántam. Komolyan.  
>Ahogy elnéztem az arcokat, a helyzet különösen szorosnak tűnt. Ráadásul a Roxfort képviselői szerencsétlenül álltak. Részletezzem?<br>Dumbledore elgyengülten dőlt a mellvédnek, látszott rajta, erejének utolsó cseppjeit arra fordítja, hogy talpon maradjon. A pálcáját közel s távol nem érzékeltem. A kezében semmiképp. Pottert sóbálvány-átok bénította, és az a furcsa vibrálás lengte körbe. Nem tehetett mást, mint fogcsikorgatva, tehetetlenül nézte a jelenetet. A halálfalók viszont nem fordítottak rá figyelmet.  
><em>Mintha ott se lenne... Meg se látják...<em>  
>Kerekre tágultak a szemeim. Kiábrándító bűbáj? Valami főzet? Lényegtelen... Az a fontos, hogy nem láthatta senki, csak én, akit nem láthatott senki, csak Mayvet, akit bármelyik pillanatban megláthattak. Se jó búvóhelye...<br>_Magasságos, vajon pálcája van?_  
>Pálcát, használhatót és minden pillanatban átokra készt kizárólag Piton kezében láttam. Egyedül öt ellen? Elkeserítő és kilátástalan. Dalt lehetne írni a magányos harcos esélytelenségéről.<br>_Aki, jobban meggondolva, nem is magányos._  
>Végső soron... Pálcám elveszett a két világ határán. Egy ex-évfolyamtársamon kívül a kutya se lát. Meghaltam. Tehát nem ölhetnek meg. Azt még Mayve is csak próbálta a legharagosabb pillanataiban. Egészen konkrétan körülbelül akkor, mikor először megpillantott. Vagy másodszor? Mindegy. Az a fő, hogy nekem már nehéz ártani.<br>Remélhetőleg. Eddig jelét még nem láttam. Úgyhogy, hacsak nem rejtegettek egy-egy miniatűr dementort a zsebeikben, nem kellett aggódnom.  
>- Nem is értem, drága, régi cimborám, miért ide siettél, miután megkaptad az üzenetünket... Gondolod, hogy itt találod Pottert? Talán látod? Mert én bizony nem.<br>- Én viszont igen. Ott áll, néhány méterre tőled, te fafejű. Erre varrjál gombot! – szájaltam vissza, bájitaltanárom helyett is, aki csupán vicsorgott. Nem csoda, ha nekem hánytorgatnák fel a kényes múltat... például amikor Mayve a gyávaságot emlegeti... Én is harapni tudnék.  
>- Élő legenda vagy, tudod, Perselus? A hűtlenség mintaképe.<br>- Vagy éppen a hűségé – vetette közbe szelíden az igazgató.  
>Tulajdonképpen nem beszélt hülyeséget. Nézőpont kérdése.<br>- Folytassátok már a csevelyt! Érdekelne néhány részlet. Ki, mikor, miért, miért nem tovább? Meg ilyenek. Pár személyes dolog. Tudjátok, elég hosszú ideig tanított engem, meg aztán érdekelne, hogy is megy ez.  
>- Mondanám, hogy ne szóljon közbe, maga vén bolond, de ezek lesznek az utolsó szavai. A manipulatív szövegei nem érnek már semmit... Búcsúzzon el szépen, bár nem ígérem, hogy a jó Perselus szerencsésebb lesz magánál. Árulóknak nem jár kegyelem. Azon csodálkozom, hogyan úszta meg eddig.<br>Nem tudtam, kié ez az idegesítő hang, de kezdett bosszantani a pasas.  
>- Perselus sosem volt áruló. Nem árult el senkit, aki fontos lenne.<br>Piton arca egy pillanatra megrándult, épp csak egy kicsit, mindössze annyira, hogy észrevegyem. Ám nem szólt, nem mozdult, nem tett semmit.  
>- Az ég szerelmére, hát néma? – ordítottam. Ez a kiabálás olyan megnyugtató. Az ember őszintén megkönnyebbül.<br>- Hamarosan elmúlnak azok az idők, Dumbledore, amikor maga csotánycsokrot majszolgatva irányíthatja az eseményeket. Bizony, az irányítás kiesik majd a kezéből, és senki sem tudja, honnan figyelheti majd a szerencsétlen, ostoba hívei elbukását.  
><em>Ismerek valakit, aki tudja. A nevéről ugyan fogalmam sincs, de azért...<em>  
>- Nagyon hízelgő, hogy a halálomat a bukás kezdetével teszi egyenlővé, de kérem, ne becsülje túl a képességeimet!<br>- Sajnos, jelen pillanatban valóban nem áll a képességei csúcsán... – kotyogtam közbe.  
>- Azért mégis. Nem kockáztatnám, hogy valami ügyes trükkel keresztül húzza a számításainkat...<br>_Ez már a végszó!_  
>Ekkor láttam idejét, hogy közbelépjek. Megpróbáltam a szónokot ütésekkel gyengíteni, ám legfeljebb gyenge fuvallatnak érezhetett. Vagy még annak se. Ami ugyan kissé rombolta az önbizalmamat, de nem tétovázhattam.<br>Régi vágyamat teljesítettem, mikor letéptem az arcáról a maszkot.  
>Egy rút, vörös hegekkel borított arc bukkant elő, amire az elképedés ült ki. Szemei kékek lehettek fénykorukban, de az egyik már egészen visszataszító, lilás színt öltött fel. Első riadtamban leejtettem a maszkot, és hátráltam néhány lépést. A lapos, kerek arcon a meglepetést kezdte felváltani a düh.<br>A mellette állót lendületből képen vágtam, és ez a lendület lesodorta az álarcot. Egy negyvenes, szőke nőt pillantottam meg, aki simán elment volna a mugli sorozatokba besavanyodott háziasszonynak.  
>- Mi ez? Mi ez? – Öröm volt nézni, ahogy a fejüket forgatták.<br>Piton sem várt tovább, és úgy döntött, hogy használni kezdi a pálcáját. Bölcs gondolat. Mayve azonban már kevésbé volt körültekintő, mikor pálcát rántott, és egy vörösen világító átokkal felfedte a búvóhelyét. ami aztán célt tévesztett, pedig a káosz még alig kezdett kialakulni. Természetesen tudtam, mi a teendőm. Azonnal mellé állni, és támogatni. Pálca nélkül nehéz átkot és védőbűbájt küldeni. Kilőve. Láthatatlanul és hallhatatlanul elég nehéz figyelmet elterelni. Szintén kilőve. Merje azt mondani valaki, hogy könnyű őrangyalnak lenni...!  
>Jobb híján improvizáltam, és megpróbáltam a támadó kezéből kicsavarni a pálcáját. Mivel így meglehetősen nehezére esett a varázslás, védencem kihasználta az alkalmat, és megküldte egy kábítóval. Éreztem a forróságot, ahogy elsuhant mellettem.<br>- Kész szégyen lenne, ha ilyen közelről nem tudnád eltalálni – kommentáltam.  
>Körülnéztem, hogy lássam, mi a helyzet, és szemem megakadt egy fogcsikorgatva vibráló alakon.<br>- Potter! – csaptam a homlokomra. – Ezt pillanatokon földbe porítja egy átok, ha sokáig ácsorog ott. Maradj veszteg, és próbálj életben maradni! – vakkantottam oda Mayvenek, és a „kis túlélő" felé iramodtam. Félúton azonban kicsin múlott, hogy át nem siklottam egy elém vágódó halálfalón.  
>Megtorpantam, és egy gyakorlott mozdulattal lerántottam a maszkot. Pont úgy jöttem ki a dologból, hogy egy tizedmásodpercig éppen a nő szemeibe bámultam.<br>_- Imperio!  
>Egy végtelennek tűnő szünet...<br>- Légy jó fiú! Bemész az iskolába, és szépen gyújtasz egy hatalmas tüzet. Gyönyörű lesz, az emberek sikítani fognak a boldogságtól. Légy anyuka jó kisfia, és tedd, amit mondok!  
>Ropogás, sikoltás, kiáltások...<br>- Tűz van! Tűz van!  
>Aztán roppanás, reccsenés, sistergés, szikrázás, apróbb-nagyobb zajok, neszek...<br>- Jaj..._  
>Mire feleszmélhettem, a sötétség, a cikázó fények elengedtek, és újra a fedetlen arcot láttam. Amiről én téptem le a maszkot. Az imént. A vonások... A száj... Legfőképp azonban a fülek...<br>Felrémlett egy este, egy kisfiú, egy tűz. Hogy is volt? Másodikos, mardekáros...  
><em>Charles Avery<em>  
>Tehát akivel az imént szemkontaktust teremtettem a tudta nélkül, az Mrs Avery volt. A szerencsétlen kisgyerek drágalátos anyukája. Aki nem átallott a fiát kényszeríteni egy tiltott átokkal, hogy gyújtsa fel a sulit. Mit érthet egy szegény kölyök az egészből? Egyáltalán, emlékezett arra, ami történt? Hiába nevelték tizenkét évig abban a szellemben, amit nem nevezek nevén, a szülei, mégsem bírja úgy nézni a dolgokat, mint a felnőttek.<br>Úgy lobbant fel a dühöm, mint ahogy a tűz terjedt el egy bizonyos alkalommal. Megragadtam a nő pálcáját...  
>- Lassan a testtel, néni!<br>...és eltörtem. Szerencse, hogy a tárgyakkal nem olyan viszonyban állok, mint az emberekkel. Rég leestek volna rólam a gönceim.  
>- Na jó! Elég ebből!<br>Ezen drámai szavak, illetve ezen ingerült óbégatás nem jelzett jót. Főleg nem akkor, hogyha egy 180 cm magas és 100 kilós halálfaló szájából jöttek. Súlycsoportja a bűbájok terén sokat nem számított, de bezzeg a hangvastagság...  
>Lapáttenyerében már zöld szikrát szórt a pálca. Méregzöldet, olyan kelésszínűt. Hátborzongatót. Ráadásul éppen Dumbledore-ra mutatott.<br>Piton nyilván nem véletlenül találta úgy, hogy az igazgatót nem kéne hagyni meghalni. A kis csoport pedig nyilván nem véletlenül akart végezni vele. A túlerő viszont túlerő, azzal nem lehet packázni. Nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy elérkezett a sorsdöntő pillanat, amin áll vagy bukik az ügy sikere avagy szerencsétlensége. Nézőpont kérdése.  
>Meg kellett próbálnom.<br>Nem találtam hülye ötletnek, így amint megszületett a gondolat, már cselekedtem is.  
>Abban a pillanatban, hogy kiejtette az első szótagot a száján, én, átgázolva halálfalónőn, centrumba helyeztem magam.<br>- Avada Kedavra!  
>Két ismerős szó, egy zöld fénynyaláb...<br>Az időzítés tökéletesre sikeredett. Az átok épp telibe kapott. Egyszer már átéltem hasonlót, azt hittem, nem érhet meglepetés.  
>Én folyton csak tévedek.<br>Alig ütköztünk, éreztem, hogy az átok forró sugara átsuhant rajtam, gond nélkül, ugyanúgy folytatja útját, hullámzó fájdalmat hagyva hátra. Egy másodpercre mintha felszikrázó csillaggá váltam volna, olyan érzés kerített hatalmába. A testem pattanásig feszült, felsikoltottam, aztán erőtlen rongybabaként a földre rogytam.  
>A külvilág nyugtató szürke színbe burkolózott.<p> 


	20. Ahogy vesszük

- ...nem nem nem nem... – hallottam a fejem fölül, amikor magamhoz tértem.  
>Hihetetlenül fájt a mellkasom, nagyjából azon a ponton, ahol az átok áthaladt rajtam, ami nagyjából néhai szívem hűlt helyét jelezte. Úgyhogy egy darabig nem akartam megmozdulni, feltápászkodni meg aztán pláne. Még a szemem kinyitását is túlzott erőfeszítést igénylő feladatnak ítéltem.<br>- Te már egyszer meghaltál. Csak úgy szólok, ha elfelejtetted volna. Tehát nem halhatsz meg még egyszer. Szóval, most kelj fel szépen, és ne lazsálj tovább a földön! – szólt a követelés, aztán folytatódott a mantra: - ...nem nem nem nem...  
>- Khrrmmm... – krákogtam. – Szerintem mindenki teljesen bolondnak fog nézni, ha még sokáig motyogsz magad elé. Tudod, engem nem látnak. Téged viszont nagyon is jól hallanak.<br>Hunyorogva, óvatosan kinyitottam a szemem. Nehogy a holdfény (ami a felhőktől nem látszik) elvakítson.  
>- Mit gondolsz, ki figyel rám? – kérdezett vissza reflexből és sértődötten. Aztán az őszinte meglepetés jele virult ki az arcán. – Ó, nahát...! Hiszen, te élsz!<br>- Ki kell, hogy ábrándítsalak... Halott vagyok. Mindenesetre hízelgő, hogy ilyen jó színben találsz.  
>Aránylag derűsen ülőhelyzetbe tornáztam magam. A torony közepén feküdtem, mellettem Mayve térdelt, és sehol sem láttam kis kettősünkön kívül senkit se. Távolról, az ajtó, vagyis a lépcsők és folyosók irányából kiáltozás, átkok durranása szűrődött felénk, ám körülöttünk néma csend honolt.<br>- Nos, mi történt? Hová lettek a halálfalók? Sőt, ami a legjobban érdekel, hol van Dumbledore?  
>Mayve egy hosszú pillanatig rám nézett, aztán szótlanul a párkány felé mutatott. Fel akartam pattanni, hogy minél hamarabb megfejtsem ezt a titokzatos jelbeszédet, de mellkasom tiltakozott mindenféle sietség ellen. Védencem felemelte a kezét, jelezve, hogy ráérünk. Így aztán ráérősen elvonszoltam magam a peremig, és lenéztem.<br>- Te... Én nem látok semmit.  
>- Átmeneti vakság?<br>- Nem úgy. Itt nincs... – torkomra forrt a szó. – Ott... ott lent fekszik valaki?  
>- Dumbledore.<br>Megperdültem a tengelyem körül.  
><em>Hát nem sikerült.<em>  
>- Egy kicsit se... egy kicsit se sikerült tompítanom az átkon?<br>- Egy kicsit se. Meg aztán, ha sikerül is, a zuhanás biztos végez vele.  
>- Egy gyengébb átok nem dobta volna a levegőbe. Akkor pedig nem esett volna le, és akkor most nem feküdne összezúzva a földön.<br>- Nem tudom, miért gondoltad, hogy sikerül. Nem értél el vele semmit, de magadat majdnem letörölted a föld színéről. Te nem láttad... Azt hittem... Ijesztő volt, Angyalka.  
>- Figyelj! Nekem fogalmam sincs, mi történt pontosan. Tudod, túlságosan elfoglalt az éles fájdalom, amit teljesen feleslegesen szenvedtem el.<br>Megborzongtam. Annyira elszoktam már a különféle érzésektől, hogy már teljesen elfelejtettem, mennyire mindennaposak az életben.  
><em>Ez szépen kiszállt a fejedből.<em>  
>- Nos... – Megdörzsölte az orrát. Látszott rajta, hogy komolyan gondolkozik. – Elég nehéz ezt így leírni. Egy pillanatra olyan vakító fény ölelt körbe, hogy azt hittem, nem csak én látlak már. Aztán persze rájöttem, hogy ez nem túl valószínű, hiszen az a fehérség úgyis mindenkit elvakított volna. A hangod... Megesküdtem volna, hogy hallják, a birtokon mindenütt. Annyira borzasztóan hangzott. – Összerázkódott. – Mintha nem is élő ember adná ki. Tudom, hogy te már meghaltál, de nem úgy értem. Hanem... Képtelen vagyok meghatározni. Életemben nem hallottam még ilyet.<br>Érződött, hogy nem akar tovább beszélni erről, és én is hajlandónak mutatkoztam ejteni a témát. Kezdett elegem lenni a helyből, a helyzetből és úgy általában az egész estéből.  
>- Mi lenne, ha lelépnénk innen?<br>- Jó ötlet. – Mayve arca szemmel láthatólag felderült. Ezt persze nem úgy értem, hogy elkezdett aranyosan mosolyogni, hanem sokkal inkább úgy, hogy felöltötte az elszánt, határozott arckifejezését. – Remélem, Piton még nem szerzett nagy előnyt. Ha sietünk, még utolérhetjük.  
>- Micsoda? Te az általad meg az egész suli által legjobban utált tanárt akarod követni, holott az imént még az igazgatót sajnáltad?<br>- Pontosan. Van egy olyan érzésen, hogy sok érdekes dolgot tudna elmesélni nekünk. Vagyis nekem, közvetetten pedig neked is. Ami pedig a halált illeti... – Összeszűkült a szeme. – Én tudni akarom, hogy miért kell meghalni.  
>- Háború van.<br>- Te... nem... teljesen hülye vagy. Nem szeretnéd megtudni, miért kellett meghalnod? He? Mert én viszont nagyon is kíváncsi vagyok, úgyhogy most azonnal elindulok Piton után.  
>- Mert olyan embernek ismered, aki csak úgy kitálal – vetettem közbe.<br>- Nem. Egy próbát viszont megér.  
>- Ennél ostobább ötletet még életemben nem hallottam...<br>- Persze, hiszen te nem hallod saját magadat.  
>- ...úgyhogy érdemes dolgozni rajta egy kicsit.<br>Kérdőn nézett rám, azaz megadta az engedélyt a folytatásra. Ez igen szerencsés, más különben erőszakkal kellett volna befognom a száját, hogy nyugodtan előadhassam a mondandómat.  
>- Teljesen felesleges össze-vissza rohangálni. Abból legfeljebb az sül ki, hogy beleszaladunk valami finom rontásba. A javaslatom tehát az, hogy egyszerűen menjünk le az alagsorba, ahol szíveskedtél hátrahagyni egy üstöt, és várjuk be. Végtére is, neked büntetőmunkán lenne a helyed.<br>- Tulajdonképpen nem rossz gondolat – felelte, eleresztve a füle mellett az utolsó mondatomat.  
>Így aztán kényelmesen leballagtunk, a hála nekem és gondosságomnak, ép lakosztályba, az ép üst mellé.<br>Többé-kevésbé kényelmesen.  
>Időnként persze futottunk, ugyanis az időnk egyfelé vezetett a távozó halálfalók és az őket üldöző roxforti személyekkel: le. Néha kapkodtuk a fejünket, én reflexből, Mayve meg azért, meg ne pörkölje egy-egy célt tévesztett átok, de alapjáraton kellemes utunk volt. Egyszer összefutottunk a harciasan viaskodó McGalagonnyal is. Épp egy maszkos alakkal párbajozott, illetve inkább az próbálta menteni az irháját, bár ahogy földön fekvő társát elnéztem, sok esélye nem lehetett.<br>- Nagyon profi – ismerte el védencem, mikor a derék tanárnő csatakiáltást hallatva elrobogott mellettünk, a nyüszítő halálfaló nyomában.  
>A pincében aztán csendben üldögéltünk. Mayve a már meglehetősen összezsugorodott, zselés állapotban leledző főzetet élesztgette, jómagam pedig regenerálódtam. Egészen addig, míg „kedvenc" professzorunk is megérkezett. Kinyílt az ajtó, és ő valósággal odafagyott a küszöbre. Szemmel láthatólag nem értette, mi a csudát keres még ott a legkevésbé sem kedvelt tanítványa, kavargatva egy üstöt, amiből enyhén odakozmált bájital szaga árad, de amúgy nem tűnik veszélyesnek. (Mármint a bájital, nem Mayve. Igazából egyikőjük sem látszott veszedelmesnek.)<br>Végül is arra jutott, legjobb, ha rákérdez a dologra.  
>- Mi a csudát keres még itt?<br>Mielőtt észbe kaphattam volna, már meg is kapta a választ:  
>- Büntetőmunkán vagyok, tanár úr.<br>- Tekintve, hogy határozott utasításom ellenére egyszer már elhagyta a helyét, azt hiszem, a mai büntetőmunkát igazán befejezettnek nyilváníthatjuk.  
><em>Ahhoz képest, hogy milyen dühös, igazán finoman fogalmazott.<em>  
>- Úgyhogy... kifelé!<br>_Visszavonom._  
>- Nem, professzor. Nekem még kérdéseim vannak.<br>- A főzettel kapcsolatos kérdéseit a holnapi büntetőmunkára szedje listába! Akkor meghallgatom, de ma nem.  
>- A kérdéseim nem állnak kapcsolatban a bájitaltannal.<br>- Resentful! Maga... Tudja, micsoda este volt ez?  
>- Életemben sem láttam még Pitont így kiakadni – jegyeztem meg aggodalmaskodva. – Ez árt az egészségnek. Mármint a tiednek. Bánj vele óvatosan!<br>- Tudom. Azt viszont nem tudom, miért kell ilyen estének lennie. Annyi miért van ebben a nyomorult kastélyban! – Legnagyobb megdöbbenésemre Mayve szinte hisztériázva pattant fel a székéről. – Értem, hogy háború van, értem, hogy halállal jár, de miért itt, miért most, miért azok, akik...?  
>- A produkciója szánalmasan gyenge, kisasszony. Ezzel az alakítással legfeljebb egy mugli színházban futna be, bár nem tartom valószínűnek, hogy lennének ilyen ambíciói.<br>Az ajkamba haraptam. A dolgok nem épp a legsikeresebben haladtak. Tanácsokkal azonban nem tudtam szolgálni, így aztán továbbra is csak néma szemlélő maradtam.  
>- Nem, valóban nincsenek. Az egyetlen célom most az, hogy megtudjam, mi az oka...<br>- Nekem is akadnak kérdéseim. Miért pont én?  
>- Amiért pont ön volt ott a toronyban, amikor Dumbledore professzor meghalt. Aki soha egy pillanatig nem tiltotta, hogy lejárjunk Roxmortsba. Ahol annyian meghaltak. Teljesen értelmetlenül.<br>- Magát is láttam lemenni.  
>- De miért mentem le? És miért ment le mindenki más? - Ezúttal a kifakadása igazinak látszott.<br>- Rendben. Üljön vissza! – Csodák csodájára Piton engedett. Nem akartam hinni a fülemnek.  
>Védencem visszaült a székére, a professzor pedig elindult felém, ezért gyorsan felpattantam. Ő azonban nem foglalt helyet, mindössze a támlába kapaszkodott, ezáltal falat képezve maga elé. Így kezdett bele, mi pedig lélegzetvisszafojtva (esetemben szigorúan képletesen értendő) hallgattuk.<br>- Ma este olyasmit látott, amit nem kellett volna, így végeredményben joga van válaszokat követelni. Leszámítva azt, hogy megtiltottam mindenféle elmozdulást... Megtörtént. Tulajdonképpen az első hétvége is csupán megtörtént. Senki sem számított a halálfalók felbukkanására. Halál lett a vége, értelmetlen halál, ahogy mondta. És ez az igazgató urat megihlette. – Rövid szünetet tartott. – Figyeljen ide! Fontos, hogy ne szóljon közbe, ne kérdezzen, amíg beszélek. Próbálja meg egybe megérteni a hallottakat, és úgy ítélni.  
>- Igen, uram – bólintott sietve Mayve. Mindketten majd szétrepedtünk a kíváncsiságtól és a türelmetlenségtől.<br>- Először is leszögezném, hogy az igazgató úr tudta, hogy meg fog halni. Ráadásul számított arra, hogy egy nap elég erősnek érzik magukat a megölésének megkísérléséhez. A gyors halál szebbnek tetszett előtte, mint a lassú és fájdalmas, így aztán nem aggasztotta magát. Egyedül arról kellett gondoskodjon, hogy a Roxfort némileg biztonságos maradjon. Nyilvánvalónak látszott előtte, hogy amíg halálfalók gyermekei járnak az iskolába, csak az nem jut be a fekete mágusok közül, aki nem akar, már a halála után. Kellett valami, ami mégis, legalább egy kicsit visszatartja majd őket. Tud követni?  
>- Igen, uram.<br>- A zseniális tervet a roxmortsi látogatások további engedélyezése jelentette. Úgy gondolta, hogy ha majd a halálfalók látják a kitartást, az ellenállást, kevésbé mernek lépni. Tehát saját felelősségére bárki kockáztathatta az életét. Mindenki tudta, mibe torkollik mindig egy ilyen kirándulás, a legjobban éppen Dumbledore professzor, és ez nagyszerű alapot szolgáltatott a tervének.  
>- Az igazgató úr nem volt normális! – tört ki védencemből a hitetlenkedő kiáltás.<br>- Most sem az. Senki jelleme nem változik meg hirtelen, csak azért, mert meghalt – szúrtam közbe, pusztán a pontosság kedvéért.  
><em>Vajon ez gyilkosságnak számít, hogy így játszott az életekkel? Mert akkor félek, hogy nem fog találkozni a hasonmásával.<em>  
>Arra számítottam, Piton majd feldühödik a közbeszóláson, ami már megint határozott utasítása ellenére történt.<br>_Gyengül a tekintély?_  
>Vagy legalább türelmetlen sietséggel rendreutasítja.<br>Ám nem. Mindössze összehúzta a szemöldökét, de aztán arcizma engedett a haragos keménységből, és biccentett egy aprót.  
>- Ez igaz. Akárcsak az is, hogy igazából senki sem normális. Senki, aki lement.<br>- De... de... Először nem!... Akkor még... – Dühében öklével a tenyerébe csapott. – Ez így nem igazság. Nem lehet ítélkezni mások fölött, hogy akkor most a te életeddel játszom. Olyan ez, mint... mint...  
>- ...a báb és a bábjátékos – jegyeztem meg halkan.<br>- Igen, a báb és a bábjátékos... – ismételte Mayve izgatottan. Felháborodását a továbbiakban szavakkal képtelen volt kifejezni, ezért csak ült, a szeme veszettül járt, és sütött róla, hogy mennyire nem tetszik neki a dolog.  
>- Pusztán egy dolgot remélhet mindenki – törte meg végül a hallgatást a professzor. – Azt, hogy legalább nem haltak meg hiába. Nincs rosszabb az abszolút értelmetlenségnél.<br>- De akik az első alkalommal... – kezdte védencem, ám Piton egyetlen kézmozdulattal elhallgattatta.  
>- Menjen! Holnap természetesen folytatódik a büntetőmunka, és nyilvánvalóan korábban fog végezni. Ezentúl kizárólag a bájitaltannal kapcsolatos kérdéseire fogok válaszolni.<br>_Persze, mert Mayve annyira figyelembe veszi az ilyen kijelentéseket..._  
>- Úgy látom, ezúttal nem hajlandó helyeslése kinyilvánítására. Rendben, nem érdekel. Jó éjszakát!<br>- Jó éjszakát, uram!  
>Egy szempillantás múlva már a folyosón baktattunk a mardekárosok hálókörlete felé.<br>- Szóval abszolút értelmetlenség a halálom.  
>Mayve megtorpant, és érdeklődve nézett rám.<br>- Bár, ahogy vesszük, tulajdonképpen megérdemeltem – folytattam, mit sem törődve vele.  
>- Nem egészen. Nézd a jó oldalát! Azóta rendszeresen bekukkantanak az épületek háta mögé is, hogy vannak-e halottak vagy sebesültek.<br>- Ez aztán igazán pozitív oldal – jegyeztem meg ironikusan. Közben újra nyomomba szegődött, hallottam a lépteit. Végül is, ő akart eljutni a hálótermébe, nem én.  
>- Ha te ilyen negatívan látod a dolgokat...<br>- Mondja ezt az örök pesszimista...  
>Válaszul meglökött, mire én visszalöktem, és végül cikk-cakkban jutottunk el a klubhelyiség bejáratáig. Mint a mérgezett egér.<p>

-

Pár nap múlva volt a temetés. Vagyis inkább temetések. Először az igazgatóé, aztán Malfoyé. Abban nem kételkedtem, hogy Draco bebocsátást nyer a mennybe, ha figyelembe vesszük, amiért és ahogyan meghalt. A Dumbledore-imitátor csak barátságosan rámosolyog, hozzávág egy számot, és kész. Ám az öregúr...  
>Nehezemre esett elhinni, hogy valóban egy ilyen számító alak rejtőzött a cukorfaló nagyapa álarca mögött. Mindazonáltal bármi megeshet, és semmin sem lehet meglepődni, erre tanítja az embert az élet, főleg a halál része. Hiszen, ha azt nézzük, mennyi ideig tart, a halál egy töredéknyi, pillanatnyi felvillanás az élet során. Túl kell esni rajta, mint az oltáson, aztán tanácsos az előtted lévővel foglalkozni, mint csodálkozva hátratekintgetni. Ez is megtörtént, túlestél rajta, remek, de most már menj tovább.<br>- Szóval, azt mondod, hogy a túlvilágon ők is olyan rendben lesznek, mint te? – zökkentett ki merengésemből Mayve.  
>- Ugyan nem mondtam semmit, de ha már így rákérdeztél... Hajjaj... Malfoy még jobban rendben van, feltételezésem szerint. Hősi halált halt, tökéleteset, úgyhogy szerintem réges-rég a mennyben üldögél, és hárfázik, arany glóriával a feje fölött.<br>Védencemből kipukkadt a nevetés. Szerencsére elég messze jártunk ahhoz (a tó partján bóklásztunk), hogy ne kapjon ezért méltatlankodó pillantásokat. Kétségkívül mókásan hangzott a dolog, de engem például jobban mulattatott volna, ha a pincék rémét kell így elképzelnem.  
>- És urunk, igazgatónk?<br>- Benne nem vagyok olyan biztos. Őszintén szólva, egyáltalán nem csodálkoznék, ha felbukkanna itt, mint őrangyal. Van mit törlesztenie. Azt azonban nem hiszem, hogy olyan súlyos eset lenne, akit egyből pokolra kéne küldeni. Hiszen jóságosnak ismertük meg, aki elrejtette előlünk a jellemhibáit – fejtegettem.  
>- Elég finom megfogalmazása ez annak, hogy Dumbledore húzásai életekbe kerültek, de tulajdonképpen így is megközelíthető a dolog.<br>- Mindenesetre, szólok, ha megjelenik.  
>- Vajon kinek a védelmét bíznák rá? Szent Potter?<br>- Szerintem rá így is épp eléggé figyelnek.  
>- Vigyázz a szádra, kislány! Mégis csak a világ megmentőjéről beszélsz – figyelmeztetett Mayve, és meg sem próbálta leplezni a gúnyos vigyorát.<br>- Te leszel a suli bolondja. Magadban beszélsz, temetés után jól mulatsz...  
>- Olyan dolgokat tudok, amiket ők nem. Úgyhogy inkább a suli legintelligensebb lényének kéne nyilvánítaniuk – felelte ünnepélyesen. – Egyébként azzal is megelégszem, ha békén hagynak. Meg aztán... Mi közük hozzá? Amúgy nem beszélnek velem. Miért is zavarná őket, ha magamban társalgok? Ki törődik egy szegény, zakkant lánnyal? Eszébe ne jusson senkinek! Tizenhat évig éltem csendes magányban, észrevétlenül. Nem hiányzik nekem a változás.<br>- Pedig mintha én nem lettem volna itt tizenhat évig – emlékeztettem. – Legalábbis nem pontosan így.  
>- Az más. Most mindössze egy kicsit halott vagy, ennyi az egész.<br>Barangoltunk, barangoltunk, egészen az erdő széléig elsétáltunk. Távol a tömegtől, távol mindenkitől...  
><em>Mindenkitől?<em>  
>- Miss Resentful... – Egy váratlan pillanatban McGalagonnyal találtuk szembe magunkat. Egy fa tövében ácsorgott. – Mit keres itt?<br>Rossz a kérdés. Mit keres bárki bárhol? Bár... Nem hallatszódott ki semmi ijesztő a hangjából. Mármint felelősségre vonás vagy szidás ígérete. Szimplán megkérdezte.  
>- Távol a tömegtől... – adtam védencem szájába a szavakat.<br>- Távol a tömegtől... – ismételte engedelmesen. Most minek magyarázkodni? Egy könnyedén fent hagyott hangsúly, egy befejezetlen mondat, ami mindent megmagyaráz.  
>- Értem.<br>Mély, áhítatos hallgatás.  
>- Én mindig ide jövök ki egy-egy temetés után.<br>A kettejük párbeszédének nyilvánítottam a dolgot, és elkezdtem szemlélődni. Mondjuk a földet. Főleg azt a talpalatnyi kis részt a fa tövében, ahol fűnek nyomát se láttam. Rendben, hogy február meg tél vége meg minden, de...  
>- Ez itt teljesen üres és kihalt – mutattam rá a felfedezésemre.<br>- Ott a föld egészen fagyos – vette át a felvetett fonalat. A tanárnő lepillantott.  
>- Igen. Itt sose nő fű.<br>- Virágot kellene ültetni.  
>- El sem hiszem, hogy ezt te mondod – jegyeztem meg, és valóban elképedve bámultam védenckémet.<br>- Szeretem a virágokat – válaszolta közömbösen, ügyelve arra, hogy azért a professzorasszony előtt ne csináljon teljesen őrültet magából.  
>- Az az idő már elmúlt. Régen kellett volna megtenni, sokkal régebben. – Fejét ingatta. – Vannak az életben dolgok, amiket az ember elmulaszt, és van, amit el kellene mulasszon megtenni.<br>- Látod, én most valami ilyesmit pótolok, egy teljesen más cselekedettel. Illetve inkább cselekedetsorozattal – fűztem hozzá. – Gyáva voltam, mondjuk ki. A Halál tiszteletére őszinte leszek. Nem mintha máskor nem beszélnék igazat... Gyáva voltam, tudod. Ebbe haltam bele. Te bátor vagy. Neked valószínűleg ez okozná a veszted.  
>Kis szünet után azért szükségét éreztem hozzátenni:<br>- Persze csak akkor, ha nem lennék itt...  
>- Esetleg éppen ezért... – dünnyögte válaszul, majd McGalagonyra kapta a tekintetét. – Elnézést, hangosan gondolkoztam – szabadkozott. A tanárnő intett, jelezve, hogy érti, hajjaj, de még mennyire...<br>- Hűvösödik, egyre hidegebb lesz. Menjen be, kisasszony, mielőtt megfázik!  
>Akkor már én is éreztem. Sőt, még jobban éreztem, mint ők.<br>- A francba, Mayve... – sziszegtem, miközben a hideg szép lassan felkúszott a tüdőmbe. Védencem riadtan pillantott felém. – Óriási baj van. Dementor – szűrtem a fogaim közt, mivel egyre jobban fojtogatott. Pedig akkor még viszonylag távol járt. Szegény sérült mellkasom azonban, úgy látszik, nem teljesen rázódott helyre egy nap alatt, ami nem tűnt túl kecsegtetőnek a kilátásaimat illetően.  
>- Tanárnő, ez egy dementor lesz – tudósított Mayve higgadtan a problémáról.<br>- Nem lesz, hanem van. Nem egy, hanem sok – mondtam, de elkéstem. Addigra már ők is észrevették. Mind a hatot.  
>- A halálfalók búcsúajándéka – morogta McGalagony, és nyugodtan pálcát húzott. – Menjen vissza a kastélyba!<br>- Dehogy megyek! – Mayve is pálcát vett elő, közben pedig felém sandított. – Én senkit sem hagyok egyedül.


	21. Forró nyomon

- Menten elérzékenyülök – fújtam mérgesen. Ha lett volna erőm értelmetlen dolgokat tenni, biztos a hajamat téptem volna. A csaj egészen biztosan bedilizett. – Minek képzeled magad? Popsztárnak? Mindent a közönségért? Várjál, mindjárt keresek egy ideálisabb helyet, ahonnan végignézhetem, ahogy egy dementor lesmárol. Majd fogadásokat kötök magammal, hogy melyik lesz a szerencsés.  
>Fel-alá pattogtam, ami természetesen nem segített a helyzeten. Mily' meglepő.<br>- Miért nem szaladtok el? Biztos, hogy gyorsabban futtok náluk. Persze, lassabban suhantok vagy micsoda. Sőt, nem is tudtuk suhanni. – Homlokomra csaptam. – Én viszont egész tűrhetően elvitorlázgatok. Csak a kezed tört el, emlékszel? Semmi probléma. Megragadom a grabancod, és már szállunk is. Mint a múltkor. Persze, nem lenne szép dolog hátrahagyni a tanárnőt. Viszem őt is. Na igen, kicsit kiborulna talán, ha hirtelen a levegőbe emelkedne. A biztonság kedvéért elkábíthatnád. Nem mintha jelenlegi állapotomban akár egyetlen embert is elbírnék. Nemhogy még kettőt...! Főleg úgy, hogy kettőből egy nincs eszméletén. Ez kellemetlen. Remélem, a hosszú és értelmetlen locsogás nem merít ki még jobban. Mayve, csinálj már valamit!  
>Nem, nem vagyok, nem voltam, és nem is leszek hisztis liba. De azért kiakadnom szabad egy kicsit. Néha. A tehetetlenség dühítő.<br>_És mi van azzal, ha tehetnél valamit? az nem zavar, ha akkor nem cselekszel._  
>Mindig elbaltázom a kritikus pillanatokat.<br>- Expecto patronum!  
>Na mármost, a kérdésem az lenne: hogyan ordíthat két ember egyszerre négy hangon?<br>Mayve kecses párduca fenséges szökkenéssel érkezett meg az egyik dementor elé. Minden bizonnyal hamar elintézte volna a klienst, feltéve, ha nem társul mellé egy második. Szerencsétlen tehetetlenül morgott, majd köddé vált.  
>- Próbálkozz újra! Megy ez neked, csak koncentrálni kell – szurkoltam. Ám mielőtt védencem tanúságot tehetett volna hihetetlenül erős és centralizált koncentrációjáról, egy keselyű érkezett füstbe ment patrónusa helyére. Gyanakodva körbesandítottam. Miféle mardekáros végi az én munkámat, azaz védi Mayvet?<br>Olyasféle, amelyik nem a mardekáros fajtából való. Neville Longbottom névre hallgat, griffendéles, és gyanúm szerint vagy ő van beleesve védencembe, vagy fordítva, de valami lebeg a levegőben.  
>- Kösz, Longbottom, de megoldom egyedül – csattant fel sértetten, és önérzetes hangjából arra következtettem, hogy nagyon belehabarodott a fiúba. Végül is, a srác elég bátor, nem néz ki rosszul, ha képes elviselni a természetét... Áldásom rájuk. – Expecto patronum! – mondta higgadtan, és az agyamra telepedett rózsaszín felhő hatására eskü alatt fogadtam volna, hogy közben erősen Neville arcára koncentrál, így akarván biztosítani a varázslat sikerességét. Megjegyzem, biztosította. Sőt, a dementorok is eltakarodtak. Két patrónus több, mint egy, kettő mindig többre megy.<br>Kezdett szórakoztatni a dolog. Körülszemlélődtem egyéb izgalmas látnivalók után. McGalagony macskája különösen harciasan viszonyult a támadókhoz, szavamra, teljes mértékben megidézőjére ütött. A jó öreg mókust is megláttam, akihez a nem olyan jó, de nem is öreg Piton professzor tartozott. Változatlanul foglalkoztatott a kérdés, miszerint: honnan akasztott le magának egy ilyen patrónust? Vegyük például McGalagonyt, a legtipikusabb példát! A macska teljesen tökéletes mellé. Vagy ott van Mayve. Időnként valóban hasonlít egy éjszakai ragadózóra. Már ami bizonyos esti kóricálásokat illet. Na, de mi a közös a nem vén denevérben és egy mókusban? Szereti a diót?  
>Vannak az életnek olyan titkai, amikre nem létezik logikus magyarázat.<br>- Nem tudom, a halálfalók hány ilyen meglepetést hagytak hátra, de nem ártana fokozott figyelemre inteni a diákokat. Át kell vizsgálni a kastély minden pontját, lehetőleg még ma – tervezgetett máris McGalagony, amint elvégezték a kemény munkát. Senkinek nem lett baja, a tüdőmben is maradt levegő. Mulatságosnak találtam a gondolatot, hogy négyen úgy segítettek rajtam, hogy ebből háromnak fogalma sem volt a dologról. – Perselus, kérem hívja a tanárokat az igazgatói irodába! Maguk pedig siessenek a hálókörletükbe!  
>És lőn... Azaz majdnem. Némi hátráltató körülmény akadt.<br>- Miss Resentful! Mivel, mint hallotta, más elfoglaltságom akadt, a ma esti büntetőmunka elmarad. Holnap és a hét további napjain azonban várom.  
>Egy intéssel jelezte, hogy a kishölgy távozhat. A kis kettős beballagott a kastélyba, ám e sétának romantikus hangulatát csökkentette, hogy igazából kis hármas volt, de ez lényegtelen. Odabent búcsút vettek egymástól, illetve Neville jó éjszakát kívánt, Mayve pedig válaszul morgott valamit. Így már valóban ketten folytattuk utunkat. Alászálltunk a pincébe, és ráérősen talpaltunk a klubhelyiség felé. Ő szótlan volt, én viszont lelkes, mintha feldobott volna a gondolat, hogy négyen is az én lelkem megmentésén fáradoztak. Persze, ebből hárman... Na, de ezt már tudjuk.<br>- Köszönöm, hogy végül is nem hallgattál rám, és megküzdöttél a dementorokkal – csicseregtem. Belegondolva, elképesztően idegesítő lehetett a hangom.  
>- Kérlek... – Megrántotta a vállát.<br>- Arra gondoltam, hogy nem lenne-e baj, ha holnap nem kísérnélek mindenhová? Mármint, tudom, hogy a legkevésbé sem lenne baj, sőt, talán még énekelni meg táncolni is fogsz örömödben, na... A lényeg, hogy lehetőleg ne párbajozz, ne robbants üstöt, ne törd el a pálcád, ne ess le a lépcsőn, ne öntsd le magad levessel...  
>- Jaj, ne beszélj már úgy, mintha az anyám lennél! – csattant morcosan, és ezzel rátapintott a lényegre. Pont a tisztelt édesanyja után óhajtottam kutakodni Londonban. – Tizenhat évig remekül tudtam vigyázni magamra, mindenféle segítség nélkül. Remélhetőleg nem most kezdem el a bénázást.<br>- Oké. Én csak... Jól van, semmi. A lényeg, hogy holnap nyugton maradsz tőlem. Örülhetsz. Álmodj szépeket!  
>Levágódtam a sarokba, függetlenítettem magam időtől és tértől (tehát nem vettem tudomást a külvilágról), hogy nyugodtan tervezgethessek. Ötletemet zseniálisnak találtam, részletesen kidolgoztam, megtettem minden előkészületet. Már csak a megvalósítás holnapja állt előttem, amihez szükségesnek tűnt az anya címének ismerete. A zsebembe nyúltam. Sikeresen előcibáltam a keresett cetlit, de jött vele valami más is.<br>Icipici kis szilánk. Kristálydarabka, alig nagyobb a körmöm hegyénél.  
>Megtapogattam a zsebemet, kívül-belül, nagyon gondosan. Még egy aprócska törmeléket találtam és egy hasadást. A nagy kavarodásban teljesen elfelejtkeztem a fioláról, amit a bájitaltanár szobájában tulajdonítottam el sietségemben, az pedig egy óvatlan pillanatban összetört. Darabjainak szerencsés többsége a résen keresztül egy új, szabad világ felé távozott, a tartalmával együtt, csak ez a két kicsike maradt nekem. Lévén, nem érzek fizikai fájdalmat (kivéve egy bizonyos halálos átkot), fel sem tűnt.<br>_Ez pech._  
>Nem állt szándékomban milliméter nagyságú kristálydarabkákat keresgélni az iskolában, így hanyagoltam a problémát. Nem látszott elég súlyosnak, hogy foglalkozzam vele. Különben is, az a jelentéktelennek látszó, de valójában nagyon fontos papírdarab sokkal jobban lekötötte a figyelmemet.<br>_Mary Anne Derail  
>Royal Avenue 221B _  
>Micsoda előkelő cím... Remélem, királyi forrásnak minősül kutatásaimhoz.<p>

-

Csöngettem, majd irományomat a lábtörlőre hajítottam. Nagyon szépen megcímeztem, küldőnek valami kitalált reklámcéget írtam a bal felső sarokba (levelezni még nem felejtettem el), és vártam. Tuti csalinak tűnt a dolog.  
>Ráadásul bevált, mert hamarosan egy pongyolás asszonnyal nézhettem farkasszemet. Lehajolt, felkapta a levelet, elolvasta a címzést, homlokát ráncolta, majd félfordulatot tett, és éktelen hangon kiabálni kezdett:<br>- Drááááágám! – hangzott a sziréna. – Levél jött, de nem nekünk.  
>- Levél, levél! – Két szöszke (édesanyjukra hajaztak) tűnt fel, és kezdett el ugrabugrálni. – Milyen levél?<br>- Semmi, semmi, valami butaság.  
>- Hadd nézzük meg! – visongták foghíjas szájjal és lelkesen. Két lengedező copf, bájos pofi... Le mertem volna fogadni, hogy maximum ötévesek.<br>- Nem a miénk – csitította őket anyjuk, majd hites urához fordult újra, ki még mindig nem bukkant fel. – Mit csináljak vele?  
>- Vidd le a házinéninek! – jött a brummogás.<br>Logikus. Ha a földszinten is van lakás, ott is kell valakinek élni. Történetesen épp valamiféle asszonyságnak, aki kiadja lakhelyét. Remélhetőleg épp elég koros, de kellően jó memóriájú, és ami a legfontosabb, beszédes ahhoz, hogy minden érdekes információt kitálaljon.  
>A pongyolás nő nekivágott a pontosan huszonegy lépcsőfoknak lefelé, és bezörgetett a földszinti ajtón.<br>- Jó napot, Mrs Brown. – Pont megfelelően derűs, tökéletes korú öregasszony nyitott ajtót. – Csak nincs valami gond? Jöjjön csak beljebb! Beszélgetni nem lehet a küszöbön.  
>- Köszönöm, én csak egy levelet hoztam. Tévedésből hozzánk dobták be. Mármint, erre a címre szól, de nem a mi nevünkre. Már csak azért is különös, mert máskor a postás nem szokta felhozni. Nézze!<br>A házinéni betessékelte Mrs Brown a konyhájába, leültette egy székre, közben pedig okulárét biggyesztett az orrára. Helyes, a lényeg, hogy minél alaposabban megvizsgálja az én kis művemet.  
>- Ms Mary Anne Derail... – mormolta. Kezdtem aggódni. Túl sok percnek ítéltem az eltelt időt ahhoz, hogy használható emlékeket mutathasson fel. Szerencsére megtört a jég. – Az előző lakó. Ez egy roppant furcsa levél. Szegény asszonynak... Asszonynak? Lánynak. Szóval, sose írt neki senki, akkor se, amikor még itt lakott, pláne nem most, hogy már közelében sincs ennek a helynek. Nagyon zárkózott, visszahúzódó teremtés volt. Szép, fiatal, mégse járt társaságba. Nem is tudom, mit akarhatna tőle egy reklámcég. Gyakorlatilag nem érintkezett senkivel. Teljességgel kizártnak tartom, hogy bárhol is megadta volna az elérhetőségét. Nem mintha igazán ismertem volna. Nem is lakott itt sokáig. Augusztus elején keresett fel, hogy kibérelné a lakást, és hónap végén beköltözött. Februárban aztán elment, azt mondta, rájött, neki túl nagy a lakás. Nem csoda, ilyen magányosan én is borzasztóan érezném magam. Persze, szegény lánynak sok baját megoldotta volna, ha foglalkoznak vele... – Lehalkította a hangját, pusztán a hatás kedvéért. – Tudja, életemben egyszer keresett fel a rendőrség. Nem sokkal azután, hogy épp lakó nélkül maradtam. Róla kérdezgettek, mennyire ismertem, mennyit beszéltem vele. Mondtam, hogy semmit. Nem értettem, mire ez a nagy érdeklődés. Végtére kibökték... Nem fogja elhinni! Szóval, végül elmondták, hogy szegény lányt a Temzéből húzták ki.<br>- Micsoda szörnyűség! – siránkozott Mrs Brown. – De hát miért?  
>- Mondtam én, hogy nem lehetett rendben minden vele. Pedig ő aztán tényleg szerencsés teremtés volt. Úgy értem, kétségkívül bájosnak született. Ha nem lett volna olyan természetellenes elzárkózó, biztos kifog valami jó férjet, és végül lesz egy boldog családja.<br>- Hogy is hívták? Marianne?  
>- Igen, igen, Mary Anne...<br>Sejtettem, hogy nem él, sőt, az öngyilkosságról is volt némi elképzelésem. Immáron világossá vált, hogy Mayve kitől örökölte zárkózott, elutasító természetét. Azt is biztosra vettem, hogy legalább félvér, édesanyai ágon bizony boszorkány. Aki egyébként augusztusban adta árvaházba a lányát, megpróbált új életet kezdeni, de nem ment. Gyermeke születése hónapjában, sejtésem szerint éppen születése napján ismerte be magának, hogy ez neki nem fog összejönni. Ám ahelyett, hogy kiszedte volna Mayvet, ahova bevitte, inkább eltüntette magát az élők sorából.  
><em>Vajon hova kerülnek az öngyilkosok? Mi lesz belőlük?<em>  
>Abban a pillanatban azonban ezek közül egyik sem érdekelt. Egyetlen gondolat kattogott az agyamban: vissza kell mennem a Roxfortba. Azonnal, késedelem nélkül.<br>Lehunytam a szemem, de egyszerűen annyira ideges és izgatott lettem, hogy nem bírtam koncentrálni. Össze kellett szednem magam. Minden percet drágának éreztem, így nem vacakoltam, pontosan arra a helyre gondoltam, ahova el akartam jutni.

-

Egész este ugráltam. Meg kellett várnom, amíg védencem végez a büntetőmunkáján, és ez szinte kínzásnak tűnt. Fel-alá rohangáltam, az sem érdekelt, ha néha-néha átszaladtam valakin. Mayve alighogy betoppant, én máris letámadtam.  
>- Fordulj vissza, most, gyorsan! – sürgettem fél lábon ugrálva. – Keresnünk kell valami üres termet. Hihetetlen hírem van.<br>- Mi van, Angyalka, üdvözülni fogsz? – dörmögte, mikor már a folyosón caplattunk.  
>- Nem.<br>- Ez sajnálatos. Én viszont beszedek még egy adag büntetést, ha sokáig lébecolok éjnek évadján a suliban.  
>- Azt hittem, profi vagy ebben.<br>- Ma nincs kedvem kockáztatni. Gyere, nem megyek tovább! Nekem ez a hely is megfelel – ezzel a kijelentéssel benyitott az átváltoztatástan terembe. Leült egy padra, én pedig az orra előtt össze-vissza pattogva és pörögve előadtam, ami oly' nagyon feszített belülről.  
>- Jártam Londonban. Kutatást végeztem családod körében, és egészen konkrét dolgokat találtam.<br>- Találtál valakit? Igazi, élő embert? Egy rokont?  
>- Bizony. Tuti nem fogod kitalálni, hogy kit!<br>- Az apámat.  
>- Nem.<br>- Az anyámat.  
>- Igen, valamennyire. Ám szerintem nem érdekes ő most a történet szempontjából, illetve igen, de hiába mondanám a nevét, nem jelentene semmit. Vagyis igen, de akkor sem ő a lényeg, már nem azért, ezt nehogy sértésnek vedd, de...<br>- Teljesen értelmetlenül beszélsz. El nem tudom képzelni, kire bukkanhattál rá Londonban.  
>- Nem egészen Londonban, ott csupán a nyomára akadtam...<br>- Könyörgöm, térj a lényegre, és ne csigázz! Nevet akarok, egy tényt, nem mellébeszélést.  
>- Oké. Kapaszkodj meg, azt javaslom.<br>- Hallgatlak, Kisangyal.  
>- Minerva McGalagony a nagymamád.<p> 


	22. Macskatrapp

- Oké – felelte nagy sokára, végtelennek tetsző szünet után védencem. Ez megnyugtatott, attól tartottam, örökre megnémult. – Most megpróbálom értelmezni, amit mondtál. Mert tudod, már maga a tény, hogy látlak, hozzászoktatott ahhoz, hogy ne lepődjek meg képtelenségeken. Viszont úgy tűnik, van annál nagyobb abszurdum is, hogy halálod után felbukkansz egy karácsonyfa alatt, mint holmi ajándék, csomagolás nélkül. – Kis szünetet tartott. Hatalmas erőfeszítések árán megálltam, hogy megjegyzést fűzzek az eddig elhangzottakhoz. – Normális esetben, egy ilyen bejelentés után azonnal leugattam volna a fejedet, mondván, hülyeségeket beszélsz. Nem tettem meg, köszönd a felsőbb hatalmaknak és végtelen türelmemnek. Feltételezem, tudsz szolgálni magyarázattal, mert az még tőled is merész, hogy egy ilyet csak úgy a semmiből kitalálj. Az, hogy ez a magyarázat mennyire logikus, majd kiderül. Kétlem, hogy teljesen biztos és hitelesen alátámasztható lenne. Mindegy, látom, égsz a vágytól, hogy elmondhasd végre, amit kiderítettél, vagy amiről feltételezed, hogy helyesen kiderítetted. Bizonyítékok, Angyalka. Bizonyítékok, azok fontosak.  
>- Ne aggódj, vannak – nyugtattam, de nem úgy tűnt, hogy ez különösebben lecsillapította volna háborgó lelkét (ami persze borzasztó jól nevelten viselkedett a helyzethez és a körülményekhez képest). – Illetve van. Persze, a legcélszerűbb az elejéről kezdeni. – Még egyszer gondolatban végigfutottam a legfontosabb momentumokon, amiket feltétlenül meg kellett említenem bizonyos családi kapcsolat tisztázása végett. – Kezdjük ott, hogy elmentem az árvaházba. Emlékszel, ugye, amikor elkértem a címét? Kicsit kutakodtam az aktádban. Lemásoltam, ha érdekel, majd elolvashatod, de most nem olyan lényeges. Megtaláltam anyukád nevét és címét. Mármint azt, amit névként és címként feltüntetett. Egyik sem bizonyult száz százalékosnak, de erről később. Végig arra tippeltem, hogy boszorkány lehetett, és ha ő boszorkány volt, miért ne lehetett volna az összes felmenőd az... és így tovább.<br>- Hogy hívják az anyámat? – kérdezte csendesen. Hezitáltam, de végül arra jutottam, hogy nekem aztán így is jó.  
>- Mary Anne Derail.<br>- Nem úgy, mint engem. Nem úgy, mint... McGalagonyt – jajdult fel. Biccentettem.  
>- Nem nehéz kitalálni, hogy valami nem klappol körülötte. A keresztnévre azonban egészen addig nem gyanakodtam, amíg el nem látogattam arra a címre, amit lakhelyként tüntetett fel.<br>- Nem is lakott ott – tippelt Mayve.  
>- De, egy rövid ideig.<br>- És most? – kérdőn nézett, de hagytam neki egy másodpercet, amíg női ösztönei megsúgják az igazságot. – Meghalt – inkább állításnak nevezném, mint kérdésnek.  
>- Meg. Már több éve. Sikerült elérnem, hogy beszéljenek róla. Majd, ha érdekel, elmesélem, hogyan, de egyelőre nem fontos a történet szempontjából.<br>- Tovább! – Máskor megsértődtem volna a parancsoló hangnemre, de a helyzetem akkor és ott nem engedte meg az érzékenykedést.  
>- Az egyikük Marianne-nek ejtette a nevet. Ez a kis tévedés kiütötte nálam gyanúm biztosítékát, miszerint anyukád boszorkány lehetett. Visszasiettem a Roxfortba, egyenesen a na... mármint McGalagony irodájába. Egy nyilvántartókönyv jegyzi fel az újszülött varázslók és boszorkányok neveit, ez pedig a dolgozószobájában található. Innen tudtam meg, mikor van a születésnapod. Történetesen, mikor ennek utánanéztem, merészkedtem bekukkantani a tanárnő szobájába is. Úgy konkrétan a magánszférájába. Találtam egy képet az éjjeliszekrényén... – ezzel elővettem farmerom zsebéből - ...egy csecsemőről.<br>- Elhoztad?  
>- Bizony. Tessék, nézd meg!<br>A fotón egy kislány ült, legfeljebb féléves, és morcosan bámult maga elé. Időnként elfordította a fejét, mintha nem szeretné, hogy lefényképezzék. Nem látszott rajta semmi különleges, akármilyen gyereknek nézhette volna bárki. Ennek Mayve hangot is adott:  
>- Mit nézzek rajta?<br>- Ő az anyukád, egészen piciként.  
>- Honnan veszed?<br>- Fordítsd csak meg!  
>Mikor először jártam McGalagony szobájában, nem tulajdonítottam nagy jelentőséget a képnek. Borzasztó felületesen viselkedtem, bevallom. Csak felkaptam, megfordítottam, elolvastam a hátára írt nevet, és mivel az nem mondott nekem semmit se, hagytam az egészet. Csupán sokkal később, mikor második londoni kiruccanásomról tértem vissza, akkor kezdtem el az elméletemet támogató pontokat keresni. Miért tartana valaki képet egy babáról magánál? Talán azért, mert elvesztette. Ahhoz viszont elég idős már, hogy ezt kiheverje. Kivéve, ha mondjuk nem meghalt a gyermek, mégsem ő nevelte, és ez az egyetlen képe, emléke róla. Egy emlék, ami figyelmezteti, hogy ebbe nem lett volna szabad beletörődnie, nem hagyhatta volna. Igen, biztos, hogy nem nevelte fel a lányt a saját anyja, mert akkor a maga gyermekével is jobban boldogult volna, és talán nem siklik ki az élete annyira, hogy ilyen tragikus véget érjen. Kisiklik. Persze.<br>_Derail. Annyit tesz, kisiklani._  
>Az Anya lába alól kicsúszott a talaj, de hiába próbálta erről nevével értesíteni a világot, a Nagymama kezéből rég kivették az irányítást, a Lány pedig még csak tovább nehezítette a dolgát.<br>_Buta és vak angyal._  
>Mikor ezt az okfejtést kellőképp megtámogattam érvekkel, abban a pillanatban felfogtam a képre írt név fontosságát is.<br>_Marianne._  
>Ami akár Mary Anne is lehetne, ha két önálló névként szeretnénk kezelni.<br>Ráadásul a régi családi hagyomány. Nem McGalagony minden M betűs nő, de ilyen szintű véletlen egybeesés nem létezik. Ösztönösen is tartották a hagyományt, már ami az Anyát illeti.  
>- Felhívnám a figyelmed a fülére! Továbbá McGalagony füleire és a sajátjaidra.<br>- Fülek? Mindössze ennyiben hasonlítok az anyámra és a nagyanyámra? Te komolyan erre alapozol egy rokonságot?  
>- Roppant érdekes füleitek vannak. Mindhárom cimpa egyformán nyújtott. Eleve mindegyikőtök füle keskeny és hosszú, a vége csúcsosodó, meg sem közelíti a gömbölyded fogalmát. Hogyan is mondjam? Az elfek füleire hasonlítanak, bár arról nincsenek forrásaim, hogy ilyen lényekkel rokonságban állnál. – Végigtapogatta a füleit, miközben hitetlenkedve bámult rám. – Egyébként könnyen megeshet, hogy hasonlítasz édesanyádra, tekintve, hogy róla egyéb kép nem áll rendelkezésünkre.<br>- Tudod mit? Nem fontos. Úgysem érdekel. Mit számítana?  
>- Jól van, nekem teljesen mindegy.<br>- Az a baj, hogy most előadtál nekem egy teljesen hihetetlen, de sajnos kellően alátámasztott mesét, amihez még bizonyítékot is találtál. Beleestem az óriási hibába, hogy érzem a képességet magamban arra, hogy beletörődjek. Nem gondolod, hogy itt valami nem stimmel?  
>- Nem – feleltem nagyon őszintén.<br>- Ez itt a baj. Éppen ez, semmi több.  
>- Én megértem, hogy felzaklat a hír – kezdtem egy nyugtató cukrosnéni hangján. – Valószínűleg hisztirohamot kapnék, ha... Szóval, ha egy hasonló kijelentés érne. Gondolom. Igazán szépen viseled. Türelmesen, tüneményesen, valóságos jellemfejlődésen estél át megismerkedésünk óta. Az is nagy lépés, hogy hajlandó vagy ésszerű magyarázatot figyelembe véve elhinni egy ilyen tényt, és nem tiltakozol visítva, hogy ebből egy szó sem igaz.<br>- Nem mondtam, hogy elhiszem. Mindössze annyit közöltem, hogy megvan bennem rá a készség.  
>- Nem hiszed? – fortyantam föl. – Ide figyelj, cicám! Kétszer láttad a patrónusát, kétszer hasonlíthattad össze a sajátoddal. Az övé macska, ami nem meglepő, lévén ez egyben az animágus alakja is. A tied vadmacska, nagymacska, ahogy tetszik. Illik a természetedhez, ráadásul alkalmazkodik családi vonatkozásaidhoz. Na már most, ha ezek után sem hiszed, akkor menj oda, és kérdezd rá nála! Ha szerencsénk van és még sokáig dekkolsz itt, talán rád bukkan. Kellemesen el fogtok társalogni.<br>- Beszélni? Vele? Erről?  
>- Naná. Egyszer úgyis meg kell magyaráznod, mit keres nálad a lánya fényképe.<br>- Állj csak meg, Angyalom! Ezt a fotót szépen visszateszed oda, ahonnan elvetted, és elfelejtjük az egészet!  
>- Tudod, hogy ez nem így működik. Vissza tudnám vinni minden trükközés nélkül, ha akarnám, de nem akarom. Neked szükséged van a nagymamádra. Mindazt, amit most elmondtam, képtelen lennél elfelejteni. Beszélned kell vele! Mayve, ez fontos.<br>- Nem tudok. Képtelen lennék rá. Mit mondhatnék? – Idegesen szaladgált faltól falig. – Szia, nagyi. Fogalmam sincs, tudtad-e, de én vagyok az unokád. Örülsz? Képzeld, abból jöttem rá, hogy elmondta az őrangyalom. Itt van ez a fotó, ellopta a kedvemért, ékesen bizonyítja az egyforma fülünk. A patrónusomat megfigyelted már? Egészen hasonlít a tiédre, nem gondolod? Na, csupán ennyit akartam. Ja, nem. Lenne még valami. Mit szólnál, ha ezentúl úgy élnénk, mint egy család? – hadarta, majd megtorpant, egy ugrással előttem termett, és szúrósan nézett. – Remélem, érzékelted, hogy hangzik mindez.  
>- Tény, hogy nem árt néhol szépíteni a dolgokon. Mivel nem vagy a szavak embere, egyszerűen az orra alá tolhatnád a képet egy sokatmondó pillantás kíséretében. Lefogadnám, hogy van mit magyaráznia. – Ránéztem, és nem tűnt meggyőzöttnek. Se dühösnek. Csak elkeseredettnek és bizonytalannak. – Tudom, hogy lelketlenül hangzik, ahogy így elmondom. Bátorság, May! Majd megoldódik magától. Neked pusztán el kell kezdened. A te kezedben van a helyzet kulcsa, de nem neked kell egyedül végigvinned az egészet. Ez egy párbeszéd, egy beszélgetés lesz köztetek. Nem lehet rossz a vége. Ha más nem, hát a griffendéles vére nem fogja engedni, hogy rosszul üssön ki. Fel a fejjel! Talán mindig is unokára vágyott. Talán fogalma sem volt arról, hogy micsoda kapcsolat van köztetek. Nem tudom, de ki fog derülni. Mert ugye ki fogod deríteni? – A vállára tettem a kezem, és merőn néztem a szemébe.<br>Végtelen időnek tűnt, míg tétovázott, és elszánta magát a válaszra. Afelől nem volt kétségem, hogyha makacskodik, és nem megy és nem beszél és hisztizik, akkor élete végéig Resentfulnak fogom szólítani.  
>- Rendben. Meg fogom keresni, tisztázni fogom. De még nem tudom, mikor. Kell egy kis idő, amíg gondolkozom. Még mindig nem fogtam fel tökéletesen, de innentől menni fog egyedül. Komolyan. Nem akarlak megsérteni, nem azért mondom, de kéne pár nap egyedüllét. Nem keveredek bajba, vigyázni fogok magamra, nem mászkálok el, csak töprengek. Nem kell aggódnod. Úgyse szól hozzám senki amúgy, és fontos lenne, hogy teljesen magányosnak érezzem magam.<br>- Megegyezhetünk. Elkerüllek, de te beszélsz a nagymamáddal. Pár napon belül.  
>- Pár napon belül.<br>Kezet fogtunk, mintegy ezzel is megerősítvén a megállapodást. Aztán ünnepélyes némaságban elváltunk. Csak később eszméltem rá, hogy ha valóban beszél McGalagonnyal, letisztázzák és békességben elfogadják a rokoni kapcsolatot, akkor a védelem felelőssége a professzorasszony kezébe kerül. Ami azt jelenti, hogy én bejutok a mennybe, kötelességem megszűnik, földi pályafutásom ezúttal tényleg véget ér. Talán hirtelen történik meg, egyszer csak elragad a fekete alagút.  
>És én úgy állok majd a Menny küszöbén, hogy el sem búcsúztam.<br>Persze, őt valószínűleg kevéssé érdekli majd a dolog, tekintve, hogy mindig is meg akart szabadulni tőlem. Bár azt nem hiszem, hogy élete első és utolsó igazi őrangyala nem hagy legalább egy picurka nyomot az életében.  
><em>Nála ezt sose lehet tudni.<em>  
>Ha visszafordulok, hozzászólok, az az egyezség felrúgását jelentette volna. Ami nem túl szerencsés lépés. Mivel azonban rengeteg szabadidőm adódott, amit se kutatással, se felvigyázással nem kellett töltenem, bőven ráértem agyalni és tervezni. Megítélésem szerint már a leveles húzás az anya egykori lakhelyénél is kellően trükkös volt, ezek után kitalálni valami közlési módot pofonegyszerű. Aminek egyetlen hátránya, hogy minél könnyebb valami, annál hamarabb siklunk el fölötte.<br>Háromszor merült fel bennem a levél gondolata, mielőtt leesett volna, hogy ez a megoldás.  
>Tizenkét pergamen ment pocsékba szinte üresen, mindenféle értelem nélkül, amikor céltalan vonalakat húzogattam rájuk. Időnként egy-egy tintapacát is ejtettem, teljesen véletlenül. Újabb tucatnyit téptem ketté már a megszólítás után, ugyanis nem éreztem megfelelőnek egyiket sem. Valami hibát mindegyikben találtam, és a végére már egészen ideges lettem. A könyvtárban tengettem időmet, amiről egyébként teljesen megfeledkeztem. Mármint az időről. Nem érdekelt sem nappal, sem éjszaka, hiszen álmosságot sem éreztem már végtelennek tetsző hónapok óta.<br>Végül megfelelőnek ítéltem művemet, tűrhetőnek, amit talán nem fog hörögve cafatokra tépni. Esetleg toporzékolva szétszaggatni. Vagy csak némán négyfelé szedni. Minimum négyfelé.  
><em>Üdv May,<br>Ezt a levelet csak arra az esetre írom, ha többet nem futnánk össze. Tudod, ha te elfogadod McGalagony professzort nagymamádnak, azontúl az ő felelőssége lesz vigyázni rád. Mint gondviselő, na. Akkor pedig nincs rám szükség, szóval elmehetek, amit nem egészen én szabályozok.  
>Tehát csupán annyi, hogy most én... izé... elköszönnék. Igazán rendes védenc voltál, komolyan. Neville biztos macerásabb lett volna nálad, Potterről meg aztán ne is beszéljek. Úgyhogy nem is beszélek róluk.<br>Sőt, semmiről se.  
>Szeretettel:<br>Angyal_  
>Az egyetlen, amiért ezt a levelet is apró cafatokra vagdaltam volna, az elköszönés volt. Szeretettel... Ez olyan furán hangzott. Főleg Mayve esetében. Viszont már tényleg nem maradt türelmem tovább elmélkedni a problémán.<br>Így aztán feladtam a további kísérletezést, és remekemet zsebre vágva elindultam az alagsor felé. Amennyire meg tudtam állapítani, a folyosók kihaltságából ítélve, épp órát tartottak mindenütt. Az emeleti ablakokon fény szűrődött be, szelíd, simogató fény, az ideális tavasz ígérete. Amiből majd gyönyörű nyár fejlődik ki, remélhetőleg. Amit Mayve nem egy árvaház szürke, hideg magányában tölt majd, remélhetőleg.  
>Nagyjából eddig jutottam el a gondolatmenetemben, amikor azt hittem, hogy abban a percben ott dermedek meg örökre a pince folyosóján.<br>_Robbanás. Riasztó robbanás, baljóslatúan mély, hangos és rövid._  
>A bájitaltanterem ajtaján diákok tódultak ki. Elbámuló szemük a hordágyon lebegtetett alakra meredt. Piton próbálta őket visszaparancsolni, pontokat vonva le, büntetőmunkával fenyegetőzve, miközben igyekezett a hordágyat a gyengélkedő felé terelni.<br>Amin Mayve feküdt véresen, főzettel, szilánkokkal és egyéb anyagokkal borítva, falfehéren, eszméletlenül.  
>Előhúztam a levelet, és összetéptem. Minimum négyfelé.<p> 


	23. Angyalka

Ott kellett volna lennem. Abban a pillanatban, amikor belép a terembe, amikor leül, amikor előveszi a hozzávalókat, amikor elolvassa a receptet, amikor rosszat ad hozzá, amikor felrobban az üstje… Ott kellett volna lennem, hogy ha kell, lefogjam a kezét, nehogy baj legyen. Vagy ha későn kapok észbe, akkor elvinni a közeléből, mert még az utolsó másodpercben sem késő. Csak az utolsó másodperc után.  
>De akkor már nagyon.<br>_Ostoba, felelőtlen, könnyelmű angyal…_  
>Nagyon jól tudtam, hogy Mayve teljesen beszámítható állapotban se mindig tud baleset nélkül elkészíteni egy bájitalt. Elég rendesen akadtak problémái, bár Pottert vagy Longbottomot nem tudta túlszárnyalni… A csudába is velük! Mit vártam, úgy mégis? Amit felfedtem előtte, bárkit földhöz vágott volna. Persze, hogy nyugodtnak látszott, mert nagyjából bármilyen helyzetben képes volt megőrizni a higgadtság álarcát. Kiválóan eljátszotta nekem, hogy nem lesz semmi baj, uralkodni fog magán, nem veszti el a fejét, kényes pillanatokban nem terelődik el a figyelme… Fel tudtam volna képelni ezért. Hiába a sok, hosszú, fáradságos magyarázat, mintha a falnak beszéltem volna. Ezek szerint nem értette meg, hogy nekem tényleg nincs más dolgom, mint rá vigyázni. Azt viszont nagyon.<br>Na igen. Az is lehet, hogy csak nem akarta megérteni. Végül is, az elmúlt tizenhat évben nem igyekeztek aggódni érte.  
><em>Hiába a mentségek keresése. Hibáztál.<em>  
>A fejemet ütemesen csapkodtam a falhoz, minden eredmény nélkül. Még csak nem is fájt. Pedig abban a pillanatban fájdalmat akartam okozni magamnak. Olyat, ami eltereli a figyelmemet arról a tényről, hogy tőlem alig két méterre küzdenek Mayve életéért, és én nem tehetek semmit. Tétlenül bámultam, és úgy éreztem, sikítani akarok, nagyon hangosan, hogy hallja az egész világ, menny és pokol, ember, angyal és ördög egyaránt. Addig sikítottam volna, míg a lelkem meg nem hasad, darabokra nem szakad, és vége nem lesz ennek a kínzó tehetetlenségnek. Le akartam tépni a kezemre rakott bilincseket, de nem tudtam. Az erőm kevésnek bizonyult.<br>Védencem ellátását Piton vette kézbe, Madam Pomfrey inkább csupán segédkezett mellette. A bájitalmester először a talárjáról tüntette el a folyadékot, még útközben, majd a kórteremben lehámozta védencemről, és gondosan felakasztotta egy fogasra. A javasasszony közben az egyéb maradványoktól szabadult meg. Idegesen rágtam a körmömet.  
>- Ne a ruháját, ne a ruháját, tökfejek! – nyüszítettem. Futottam egy kört a kórteremben, zárásul pedig lefejeltem az ablakot.<br>- Milyen főzet került a tanulóra?  
>- Transzmutációs tinktúrának készült, de szerintem, mikor beterítette, már rég nem is hasonlított rá.<br>Ez csúnyán hangzott.  
><em>Miért kell Pitonnak ilyen gonosz, irtózatos koncentrációt igénylő feladatokat adnia? Transzmutációs tinktúra… Ennek az elkészítése még maximális odafigyeléssel is a lehetetlen határát súrolja.<em>  
>Megpróbáltam nyugalmat erőltetni magamra, és leültem a padlóra. Aztán, abban reménykedve, hogy a hideg kő majd lehűti indulataimat, elhasaltam. Mit ne mondjak, nem hűtötte. Egy darabig a földön fetrengtem csendes tehetetlenségben. Párszor átléptek rajtam, de mit számított az nekem. Nem is érzékeltem.<br>Csupán akkor keltem fel, mikor végeztek. Piton távozott, de előbb még egy pillantást vetett a talárra. Összeharaptam a számat. Remek, még egy rongy is jobban érdekli a saját tanítványánál. Pedig mardekáros. Nem értem, miért a kitüntetett utálat.  
>Nem kerestem magamnak széket, egyenesen az ágy szélére huppantam le, és meredten bámultam védencemet, hátha hamarabb eszméletre tér. Elhumorizáltam egy ideig azzal, hogy ha felébred és meglát, visszaájul, de hamar elment a nevethetnékem. Végtére is, nem kellene itt feküdnie. Kizárólag az én hibámból került oda. Na jó, meg egy kicsit a sajátjából.<br>- Nézd… no… Angyalka. – Kicsit nyöszörgős, de ép, egészséges, szinte derűs hangok zökkentettek ki borús gondolatmenetemből.  
>- Magadhoz tértél? – örültem meg Mayve két szép, nyitott szemének.<br>- Nem, Angyalom.  
>- Akkor jó – nyugtáztam megkönnyebbülten, hogy személyisége nem károsodott.<br>- Nem jutott időm társalkodni a… szóval a… vele… ne nézz bambán… tudod, kivel…  
>- Tudodkivel? – sikkantottam izgatottan.<br>- Lökött. Ez gyenge poén volt.  
>Egy darabig tüntetőleg hátat fordítva neki ücsörögtem, de hosszú távon unalmasnak ígérkezett a dolog. Inkább legyőztem és eltiportam büszkeségem, majd megadóan újra felé fordultam.<br>- Jól érzed magad?  
>- Igen, meglepően jól. Mint akin átment egy egyszarvúcsorda.<br>- Ne haragudj! Az én hibám – törtem ki, vélhetően azzal a szándékkal, hogy összes önvádamat a fejére zúdítom, ám ő még idejében leállított:  
>- Zöldségeket beszélsz. Megállapodtunk, én elszúrtam a magam részéről, de majd pótolom a dolgokat. Be fogom tartani a szavam. Pláne most, hogy így lesérültem. Lesz elég időm elmélkedni és feldolgozni. – Fanyarul elmosolyodott. Szimpatikus kis mosoly volt, bár Mayven meglehetősen szokatlanul állt.<br>- Nekem akkor sem lett volna szabad hagynom, hogy egyedül főzőcskézz. Kötelességem vigyázni rád.  
>- Kérlek, még a legnagyobbak is tévedhetnek. Akkor mit mondjak rólad?<br>- Te, ne kötözködj velem!  
>- Mert?<br>- Nincs mert. Ki mondta, hogy mert?  
>- Ne ragozz, Angyal, mert megőrülök!<br>- Rendben, akkor térjünk vissza ahhoz, hogy én téged akkor sem…  
>- Fejezd be, ha mondom! Egyedül én tehetek róla, és ha még sokáig állítod az ellenkezőjét, behúzok neked egyet. Garantálom, hogy érezni fogod.<br>- Komolyan mondod? – kérdeztem csendesen.  
>- Nem tudom, melyik részét kérdezed, de igen, halálosan komolyan.<br>- Az egészet gondoltam, de köszönöm. Most megnyugtattál. Illetve nem, de azért egy kicsit igen.  
>- Angyal… - kezdte jóval szelídebben és nyugodtabban, mint ahogy az imént kifakadt. – Meg is esküdnék neked, hogy az én hibám. Engem okolj, hogy nem a mennyben lógatod a lábad most, hanem a kórteremben dekkolsz. Engem kell elítélned, ha mulasztásról van szó. Engem kárhoztathatsz, amiért majdnem a pokolba sodortalak.<br>- Mayve, ha én a mennyben akarnám lógatni a lábam, akkor elmeséltettem volna veled az élettörténetemet, amit totálisan elfelejtettem, és ennyi.  
>- Komolyan? Miért nem mondtad ezt eddig?<br>- Azért, mert én tisztességes, rendesen elvégzett munka árán akartam szabadulni.  
>- Lárifári. A mennyben még nem jártál, és te mégis az élők közt töltöd az idődet? Hol van belőled a kíváncsiság és a vágy némi nyugalomra?<br>- Az utóbbi leginkább sehol. De most már úgysincs sok. Pár nap alatt ráveszed magad, hogy beszélj a nagyanyáddal – jó erősen megnyomtam a szót – és akkor minden elintéződik. Én megdicsőülök vagy mi, te boldogan élsz, amíg meg nem halsz, sőt, utána is. Hamarabb letárgyalod vele a ti életeteket, minthogy az enyémet felkutatod, lenyomozod, kirészletezed és elmeséled.  
>- Szokás szerint bolondokat beszélsz, de tudod, ez nem is olyan ellenszenves nekem. Na, segíts innen kimászni! – és máris dobta le magáról a takarót.<br>- Te félrebeszélsz. Nem kelhetsz fel! Tilos. Hallod? Nem engedem!  
>- Jó, akkor magam kecmergek elő. Ha útban vagy, lerúglak, úgy vigyázz!<br>- Lerúgsz? Alig ülök az ágy peremén, az tény, de neked elméletileg ahhoz sincs erőd, hogy két lépést megtegyél.  
>- Elméletileg. Kipróbáljuk? – kérdezte, és közben gonoszul nézett. Gonoszul és undokul, úgyhogy sértődötten felkeltem mellőle. Sőt, segítettem neki felállni, józan eszem hangos tiltakozása ellenére.<br>A bolond Mayve kivezetett a folyosóra, ott pedig halálos nyugalommal elindult. Azt sem volt hajlandó elárulni, hogy hova megyünk. Eleinte kitartóan haladt, aztán fokozatosan lassult, végül annyira látványosan, hogy (nem törődve sem érzékeny lelkivilágával, sem büszkeségével) felajánlottam neki a segítségemet. Először úgy nézett rám, mint aki mindjárt elkezd velem ordítozni, de végül, hosszas lelki tusa után, megadta magát. A lépcsőn már összekapaszkodva bukdácsoltunk le. Talán a felénél jártunk, amikor váratlanul megszólalt:  
>- Griffendél. – Hatásszünet. Döbbenetemben megálltam, ő továbbment, majdnem lerántott. Észbe kaptam, folytattam az utat. – A te házad a Griffendél. Hatodik évfolyam, de erre, gondolom, még emlékszel. Házvezetőd Minerva McGalagony az én… az én…<br>- A te… Menni fog, ne félj a szótól! – biztattam.  
>- Az én nagymamám. Ugorhatnánk a témáról? Fontos dolgokat akarok mondani.<br>- Bocsánat.  
>- Tanulásban… Közepes. Nem kiemelkedő, nem eminens, de nem is álltál a bukás szélén. Jó RBF-eket szereztél, meglehetősen jókat, bár konkrét információim nincsenek. Bájitaltanból ügyes vagy, feltéve, hogy koncentrálsz, és nem hajigálsz ruhacafatokat az üstbe. – Nem vettem tudomásul a szúrós pillantást. Épp aznap egyenlített ki, nem? – Sosem kviddicseztél, mindig csak nézted. Sőt, nem csupán nézted, de lelkesen szurkoltál. Egy vörös-arany sálat lengettél, ha érdekel. Mágiatörin rendszerint bámultál ki az ablakon, és ábrándoztál. Egyszer bűbájtanon véletlenül letaroltad Flitwicket, még negyedikben, de ilyesmi évente megtörténik, nagyon sok diákkal. Jelentős katasztrófát nem idéztél elő, nem történt pusztítás. Igazán rendesen dolgoztál. Kedvenc édességed a csokibéka és a bűvös bizsere. Megjegyzem, az utóbbit én is imádom. A vajsört szereted, de a Lángnyelv Whiskyt még nem kóstoltad. Nevelőszülőkkel éltél, valahol Colchesterben. Egy idősebb házaspárral, úgy egy éves korod óta. Bocs, ha összefüggéstelenül beszélek, úgy mondom, ahogy eszembe jut. Nem volt saját állatod, baglyod se, mindig iskolait használtál. Pedig egyébként kedvelted az állatokat.<br>Közben kiértünk a kastélyból. Akkor már pontosan tudtam hova megyünk.  
>Egy szemernyit sem csodálkoztam, amikor Mayve a temető felé vette az irányt.<br>- A kedvenc könyved… Mugli regény, de hála a drágalátos árvaháznak, tökéletesen tájékozott vagyok a mugli dolgokban. Még akkor is, ha ezt nem olvastam. Romantikus regény, de ízig-vérig az. Büszkeség és balítélet. Ez a címe, mármint.  
>- Tudom. Már emlékszem.<br>- Remek. A karácsonyi bálba Ethan Sweaterrel mentél. Valami griffendéles srác, de tavaly már elballagott. A báli ruhádról ne várj élménybeszámolót, engem nem hívtak meg. Mindegy. Benne voltál abban a Dumbledore Serege nevű dologban, még Umbridge idejéből. Egy szobában laktál Ginny Weasleyvel. Potter barátnőjével, ha még emlékszel. Persze nem. Ha találkoznál egy mumussal, az egy megtermett csótány képét venné fel. De nagyon nagyot képzelj ám el! Ebből kifolyólag, mellesleg, utálod a csótánycsokrot. A szünetekre mindig hazautaztál. Ha állatot nem is tartottál, de azért volt egy kis növényed. Valami születésnapi ajándék, de mugli részről, merthogy közönséges muskátli. Még él, állítólag. Ha gondolod, elkérem a szobatársaidtól. A jelszót néha szórakozottságodban elfelejtetted. Vagy az előzőt mondtad be. A Kövér Dáma jókat mulatott rajtad. Persze nem olyan jókat, mint Nev… Longbottomon… De ez nem számít. Nem írsz szépen, se csúnyán. Kicsit hegyesek a betűid, de olvashatóak. Nemigen foglalkoztál fiúkkal. Emlékszel még, hogy a talárodat télen egy hóemberre terítetted? Teljesen elrongyolódott a nedvességtől, de ezt sikerült megmentenem róla – ezzel átnyújtott egy tenyérnyi darabkát. Azt a hímzett részt, amely mutatta, hogy a Griffendél-házhoz tartozom. Elvettem, és zsebre tettem. Pont, mikor elhaladtunk Draco Malfoy sírja mellett. A temető legszéle. – Nem villogtál, a szó szoros értelmében. Viszont szerettél nevetni, hangosan, és az feltűnt. Néha… oké, tudod, milyen vagyok… engem mindig idegesített.  
>- Te miért beszélsz múltban rólam? Végtére is, nem haltam meg. Mármint igen, de a halál nem az élet vége. Utána még jó dolgok történnek veled. Rendben, elismerem, nem mindig fogtam fel így, és nem azonnal, de érdemes jó képet vágni az egészhez.<br>- Egy darabig még nem szeretnék meghalni, de ha egyszer megtörténik, majd eszembe idézem szavaidat.  
>Nevettünk, de pillantásunk egy sírra esett, és elment a kedvünk a kacagástól. Luna Lovegood.<br>- Ő valami kedves lány volt, ugye?  
>- Lüke Lovegood. Igen. Mindenki kinevette, bolondnak tartották, úgyhogy biztos.<br>_Őt biztos könnyen beengedték a Mennyországba._  
>Egy darabig szótlanul lépkedtünk.<br>- Szívednek különösen kedves tárgyról nincs tudomásom. A pálcád szikomorfa, sárkány-szívizomhúr, tizenegy hüvelyk. Eltemették veled. Oda.  
>Pillantásommal megkerestem a pontot, amire mutatott. Igazán szimpatikusnak találtam a síromat. Barátságos sírkő, szolid halom. Igazán otthonosnak tűnt használaton kívülre helyezett porhüvelyem számára. Csak a virágok hiányoztak.<br>- Ha gondolod… amint jobb idő lesz… kiültetem ide a muskátlidat. Biztos jól fogja érezni magát.  
>- Köszönöm, ez nagyon kedves ötlet.<br>- Mielőtt elolvasnád a neved… Van itt még valami.  
>Kíváncsian fordultam felé. Egy fényképet nyújtott át.<br>- Eredetileg a talárom zsebében hordtam, de később áttettem. A szuper farmerom zsebe adott neki otthont. Kész szerencse, a bájital ma biztos elintézte volna. Na, fogd és nézd!  
>Szótlanul elvettem. Egy gyerek integetett vígan. Talán hat hónapos lehetett. Majdnem megdicsértem, hogy csuda aranyos kiskölyök, de mi köze van hozzám, amikor leesett a tantusz. Vagyis inkább csak megfogalmazódott bennem egy sejtelem.<br>- Ez… én vagyok?  
>- Természetesen.<br>Talán vártam volna bővebb magyarázatot, de valószínűbb, hogy abban a pillanatban nem érdekelt.  
>- Honnan tudod te mindezt rólam? Az a sok dolog, amit elmondtál…<br>- Amikor felbukkantál, nem akartam, hogy velem legyél. Ám bele kellett törődnöm, hogy nincs mese. Elfogadtam a helyzetet, de saját magam megnyugtatására elkezdtem kutatni, hogy mégis kit rendeltek mellém. Mert hat év alatt nem voltunk nagy barátságban, jó, hogy a nevedet tudtam. Kérdezősködtem, és lassacskán innen is, onnan is cseppent valami. Nem értették, miért érdekel, de idővel rám hagyták a dolgot, és beszéltek rólad egy keveset, hogy végre békén hagyjam őket. Így jött össze. Tudom, nem sok, de talán megteszi.  
>- Igen. Ennyi megteszi. Meg még egy apróság…<br>Leguggoltam, hogy a szemem a sírkő feliratával egy vonalba kerüljön. Lassan akartam olvasni, de végül mohón faltam a betűket. Mikor a végére értem, gyönyörködtem bennünk.  
>Úgy néztem a nevemet, mintha most ennék életemben először csokoládét, és tetőtől-talpig átjárna a csodás íze. Igen, az élményt leginkább ehhez tudnám hasonlítani.<br>Örültem, nem tudom, miért, de örültem minden betűjének.  
><em>Vivienne Julia Scott<em>


	24. Búcsú egy kezdetért

- De szép nevem van! – ámuldoztam lelkesen, és majdhogynem leborultam a sír előtt.  
>- Ja, nem rossz – értett egyet Mayve inkább udvariasságból, mint meggyőződésből. Nem baj, azért jól esett. – De már kezd sötétedni és hűvösödni. Jobb szeretnélek inkább valami meleg, kényelmes helyen búcsúztatni.<br>- Búcsúztatni?  
>- Mész, nem?<br>Eddig totális mámorban úsztam, de most a fájdalmas valóság a földre taszított. Csalódottan néztem védencemre, aki értetlenül bámult vissza rám. Na igen, ő nem tudta, hogy megy (illetve épp nem megy) mifelénk a dolog.  
>- Azt hiszem, egy ideig még el kell viselned. – Én próbáltam jó képet vágni a dologhoz. Csak fájt, hogy hiába reménykedtem holmi távozásban, mennyben meg hallelujában, sehogy sem akart összejönni. – Ha szeretnél tőlem hamar megszabadulni, még ma beszélsz a nagymamáddal. Egyébként ráérsz.<br>- Azt már idefelé jövet elhatároztam, hogy amint lengettem utánad egy kicsit a zsebkendőmet, felkeresem. Jó kislány is tudok lenni, csak nem nagyon érdekli az embereket.  
>- Komolyan beszélsz vele? Még ma?<br>- Természetesen. Igyekszem majd kulturált, érett, komoly hangnemben társalogni, de akkor sem neheztelhetsz rám, ha elragadtatnám magam.  
>- Nem, persze, hogy nem. Ez vele jár – nyugtattam meg.<br>- Remek, akkor térjünk vissza a problémádhoz! Hogyhogy nem mész? Ez biztos valami őrangyal-szindróma. Túl sokáig tartózkodtál a testben élők között, ezért nem vágyódsz az ismeretlen tájékra. Gondolja arra, Angyalka, hogy… nem tudom, gondolj valamire!  
>- Ez a diagnózis igazán aranyos, ötletes elképzelés, de nem ez a bajom – tiltakoztam, halvány mosollyal az arcomon. – Ez nem úgy megy, hogy kibontom szárnyaimat, amik nincsenek, és felszállok az égbe.<br>- Vannak szárnyaid – ellenkezett sietve. – Roxmortsban is úgy mentettél meg, hogy elrepültél velem.  
>- Igen, de nem azért, mert két tollkupac ringott a lapockáim közt.<br>- Ezt anatómiailag nem nyilvánítanám pontos meghatározásnak.  
>- Milyen körülményesen mondtad! – húztam el a számat megvetően.<br>Most már bosszankodtam. Ostobaság volt elhinni, hogy ilyen könnyű lesz. A Dumbledore-imitátor és kapuőr ugyan felkínálta lehetőségként, én pedig bíztam a szavában, de… Vajon honnan gondolta? Talán nem is akadt rá még példa. Vagy ez olyan törvény? Akkor viszont működnie kellene. Szabály, hogy az őrangyalt nem láthatja meg a védence. Ha mégis megtörténik, az egy esély lehet ennek az alternatív mennybemeneteli lehetőségnek arra, hogy megvalósuljon. A recept kész, igen egyszerű, mi pontosan követtük. Nem hiszem el, hogy kevés, amit Mayve elmondott, hiszen felbukkant néhány személyesebb is, ami biztos sokat nyom a latban – pl. a mumus és a csótány.  
>- Te valamit elhallgatsz, amit tudsz – néztem szúrósan és gorombán Mayvere.<br>- Mindent elmondtam – tiltakozott, és igyekezett ártatlan képet vágni.  
><em>Majd ha piros hó esik, akkor veszem be ezt, báránykám.<em>  
>- Nem, ez nem igaz. Kérlek szépen, ne hazudj! Nagyon szépen kérlek. Ez most tényleg fontos. Azt mondtad, jó kislány is tudsz lenni, csak nem érdekli az embereket. Engem érdekel. Légyszi…<br>- Mellébeszélsz. Mondom, hogy ennyi, amit elárulhatok.  
>- Talán köt valami titoktartási fogadalom? – érdeklődtem gúnyosan. – Megtört a jég, valaki kivételesen hajlandó beszélgetni veled, és éppen rólam árul el értékes titkokat? Ne kacagtass, mert mentem elbőgőm magam! Ez nekem az út. Oda, fel, az égbe, a mennybe, a nem tudom, hogy hova…<br>- Nem fogsz örülni neki, Angyalka.  
>- Miért? Mert megtudok valamit magamról? Most butaságot mondtál, pedig okos lánynak ismerlek.<br>- Hízelegj csak! Aztán nekem lesz igazam.  
>- Ha kell, még be is ismerem, hogy igazad van. Bár nem lesz.<br>- Teljesen biztos vagy benne? – A tekintete hihetetlenül komoly volt.  
>- Teljesen. Szeretném, ha most azonnal kiböknéd, amit elhallgatsz. Rendben, annyit még tudok várni, hogy visszakísérjelek a gyengélkedőre, amennyiben igényled támogatásomat. Egyébként viszont itt és most és a türelmem véges.<br>- Oké – sóhajtotta. Megadta magát. – Nem tudom, hogy… Hagyjuk.  
>- Ne kínozz! – visítottam.<br>- Fordítsd meg a képet!  
>- Tessék?<br>- Fordítsd meg a fotót, amit adtam! – ismételte lemondóan.  
>Izgatottan tettem, amit mond. Bár csupán egy csuklómozdulatot jelentett, majdnem eltéptem felindultságomban a fényképet.<br>_A titok… Ha ennyit húzta, biztos nagy horderejű…_  
>Az ember persze nem számít másra egy kép hátán, mint írásra. Azért a három kis szó némi csalódottsággal töltött el. Ennyi? Ez a rövidke kis vacak?<br>_Jól van, ha már ennyit rinyáltál érte, olvasd el!_  
>Megcsappant kíváncsisággal bogarásztam a hegyes, kissé szálkás, megfakult betűket.<br>_Vivienne Julia Piton_

Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt az a másodperc, amíg értelmeztem az olvasottakat, a fejemet Mayve felé fordítottam, és belebámultam a szomorkás arcába.  
>És akkor éreztem, hogy húz valami hátulról.<br>- Igaz – bólintott ki nem mondott kérdésemre, és kis mosoly jelent meg a szája szélén. – Furcsa képet vágsz. Ugye nekem is ilyen fejem volt, amikor…? – elhallgatott, mintha befogták volna a száját. – Elintézem. Még ma. Megkeresem. Ha Madam Pomfrey ágyfogságra ítél, akkor kiszököm, ha őrt áll mellettem, valahogy akkor is értesítem és elhívom. Nem kell aggódnod, hogy dolgod végezetlenül távozol.  
>Halálomkor csak egyetlen dolgot kerestem, amit még utoljára felidézhetek. És nem találtam egyet se.<br>Abban a pillanatban, amikor az alagút magába szippantott és én átbuktam a végtelenbe, rengeteg minden rohant meg. Emlékek, arcok, események, kiáltások, hangok, nevetések, mondatok, félmondatok, szavak… Válogathattam volna kedvemre.  
>Nekem viszont csupán egy valami kellett, amit nem kértem, nem vártam, bár jól esett volna – és megkaptam.<br>- Szia, Vivienne.  
>Mayve búcsúja utolérte, bár már rég eltűnt a szemem elől, és ő sem láthatott engemet. Mégis ott csengett a fülemben, ahogy sodort magával a feketeség különleges örvénye.<br>Most már tényleg vége volt.

Avagy vége az első résznek.

A folytatás címe: Ördögöd van

Még gondolkozom, feltöltsem-e egyáltalán, hiszen eléggé úgy tűnik a vélemények hiányából, hogy senki sem olvasta. Visszajelzések nélkül nem nagy buli.


End file.
